Maus Costumes
by Olg'Austen
Summary: "Quer suas jóias de volta, Srta Lane? Então venha pegá-las." Sparrow/OC CONTINUAÇÃO EM "BONS COSTUMES"
1. Se conhecer em Tortuga

**Título:** Maus Costumes_  
_**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Jack Sparrow, sua tripulação e uma OC (em sua maioria; pertencem à Disney)  
**Aviso:** Rated T – No futuro, conterá algumas ceninhas picantes  
**Resumo: "**Quer suas jóias de volta, Srta Lane? Então venha pegá-las." [10 anos antes da saga]

* * *

_Maus Costumes:_

Capítulo 1.

**Se conhecer em Tortuga.**

Não passava da meia noite, as estrelas iluminavam o céu caribenho e a lua, refletida na água, guiava a rota dos navios. Após mais uma de suas pilhagens, o capitão Jack Sparrow, e toda sua tripulação, atracara em Tortuga.

— Dessa vez tivemos sorte, não tivemos, Jack?

— Sim, Sr. Gibbs, tivemos — o mais jovem, que ostentava um chapéu armado no topo de sua cabeça, respondeu. — Vá buscar o rum na taverna, naquela porcaria de navio só havia chá. Malditos sejam os ingleses!

Gibbs assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou de seu capitão, à caminho do respectivo estabelecimento. Sparrow caminhou por alguns minutos pelas redondezas da ilha, cumprimentou velhos conhecidos e passando por uma casa de moças, reconheceu algumas de suas antigas companheiras de aventuras. Ficou ali parado contemplando-as à varanda, deleitadas na brisa noturna. Aos poucos estas o foram reconhecendo, e uma a uma, lhe acenaram;

— Jack! — uma loira de espartilho cantou-lhe o nome.

— Não quer subir um pouco? — uma outra o sugeriu — Parece frio aí fora, Capitão Sparrow.

— Não Scarllet, hoje não, querida.

— Na próxima atracagem talvez? — ela insistiu, mas Jack não estava tão certo daquilo.

— Talvez

— Hei, você! — gritaram à sua espalda. Ele olhou em resposta, mas parecia não reconhecer a dona daquela voz — É, você mesmo! É o dono daquele navio de velas pretas, não?

Uma jovem mulher de cabelos castanhos e assanhados, vestindo um modelo vitoriano rasgado, encharcado e completamente encardido, aproximou-se dele. Suas intenções pareciam claras, pois a transparência de suas atitudes não deixava dúvidas quanto à raiva que sentia por estar na presença de Jack.

— Sim, senhorita. — ele respondeu mirando àquela estranha figura — Sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow! E com quem estou falando?

— Está falando com Lady Lane, de Liverpool.

— Lady-Lady?

— Não, Lady _Lane _— ela o corrigiu.

— Lady Lae?

— Ó messa! — ela bufou, irritada — L-A-D-Y L-A-N-E, de Liverpool.

— Grande coisa — uma das prostitutas exclamou, do alto.

Lane deu de ombros àquela provocação

— Ahn! E...? — ele continuou com desinteresse — Veio à nado de Liverpool pra cá? Porque se formos levar em conta o estado das roupas que está usando - -

— Sr. Sparrow! — ela dizia aos gritos — Só quero que devolva as minhas jóias!

— Jóias? — ele repetiu, confuso — Nos conhecemos de algum lugar, querida?

— NÃO! Mas conhece o _meu_ navio muito bem.

— Ó messa! — ele que agora exclamara — Arranjaram um novo dono para o meu _Pérola_?

— Você é demente? Não fala nada com nada, homem! Estou falando do navio que acabou de roubar. Era o navio em que eu estava.

Aquela mulher estava no navio que Jack e sua tripulação havia acabado de pilhar. Sparrow agora se perguntava se ela teria vindo realmente à nado do navio saqueado até a costa.

— Quer as suas jóias de volta, senhorita Lay?

— Lane! — ela o corrigiu acentuando o sotaque britânico

— Quer mesmo? — ele repetiu recuando alguns passos.

Lane estendera um braço à espera de seus pertences.

— Sim, eu as quero. Eram jóias de família

— Acho que isso não será possível. — Jack fingiu lamentar, desvencilhando-se da mulher — Acho que não as tenho.

Lane ensaiou estender o outro braço na direção do pirata, mas acabou por relevar de dentro de suas vestes uma arma.

— Vai me devolver ou não? — ela o ameaçou

— Damas inglesas não sabem atirar — ele provocou antes de empunhar sua própria arma, porem, Jack logo percebeu que Lane já lhe apontava a dela.

— Ó, nós sabemos sim, senhor Sparrow. Sabemos muito bem.

— Certo, certo... — ele fingiu-se dar por vencido — Baixe a arma. Que tipo de criminoso pensa que eu sou? Vou morrer por uma esmeraldazinha daquelas?

— E um colar de rubis também - -

— Exatamente. — ele continuou — Rubis são vermelhos demais pra mim - -

— E um par de diamantes - -

— OK, OK! _Senhorita_ Lady Lay, a senhora - -

— É LANE! — ela o corrigiu sonoramente, mas aquilo não fazia a mínima diferença para o capitão do _Pérola_. Sendo ela uma Lady Lane - britânica de (não tão) bons modos - em busca das jóias da família ou não, ele não a deixaria ficar com apurado do dia.

— Você quer seus rubis-esmeraldas caros como diamantes? — ele a questionou pela ultima vez, já guardando sua arma no bolso da calça.

— Hã? Sr. Sparrow, não brinque comigo.

— Se quer - - Venha pegar!

Jack deu-lhe as costas e correu o mais rápido que pôde deixando pra trás aquela mulher tresloucada. Era uma corrida injusta, Sparrow não usava um vestido ensopado tão longo quanto o dela, ou calçava um salto genuinamente francês que de tão fino afundava no solo arenoso de Tortuga.

No porto, sua tripulação já o esperava para zarpar. Jack subiu correndo até o convés do navio e ainda ofegante, ordenou que as velas fossem içadas. Ele queria sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, afinal; nunca tivera um lucro tão grande em apenas um dia de _trabalho. _Não iria perder tudo para uma fútil dama inglesa.

— Hei, Pirata! — a voz dela ecoou do píer. Todos ao redor voltaram-se a ela; os tripulantes do navio e os homens em terra, mas era para Jack que Lane olhava. — Estou falando com você, capitão!

— Vamos, vamos! — ele agilizava as ordens sem olhá-la

O barco se distanciava, Lane não sabia o que fazer e agarrando-se à umas cordas dele, escalou a proa ao encontro de Jack.

— CAPITÃO! — ela exclamou por fim.

— Ó, Lady La-la — ele voltou-se receptivo — Vejo que perdeu seus sapatos.

— Não me apego à certas coisas. Deixei-os pra trás. E meu nome é - -

— Não se apega? — ele a cortou, secamente — E porque está aqui? Vá embora, mulher. Estamos partindo.

— Eu disse que eram jóias da família. — ela repetiu num tom ameaçador

— O que vai fazer, La-la? — ele caçoou — Vai atirar em mim? Está no meu navio, agora. Sob os meus comandos.

— Não existe jurisdição no mar. Não existe Lei, e vou atirar se não me devolver - -

— Veio à nado não foi? — ele perguntou, agora a achando indefesa — Vou lhe dizer uma coisa: A arma não vai funcionar. A pólvora está molhada, querida.

Tortuga se distanciava, e somente uma ponte a traria de volta à terra. Lane pensou no quão burra havia sido quando decidiu escalar a proa daquele navio. Estava cercada por criminosos e não adiantava fugir, agora ela teria de dançar conforme a música da tripulação.

— Você não me mete medo, senhor — ela tentou não perder a pose, quando ele aproximou-se dela a intimidando.

— Sua coragem - - — ele dizia, fingindo analisar uma mecha daquele cabelo castanho — - - É disfarçada!

— Não me toque. — ela bradou.

— Espero que, amanhã, suas idéias estejam mais claras, querida _Lane_. Porque por hoje: Você está presa.

* * *

**_N/A_**

**Pr**imeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. (risos) Se quiserem saber mais sobre a minha OC, Penélope Lane, por favor, leiam _You Learn_. Achei que essa maluquinha cairia como uma luva ao lado do querido Jack. (Só espero que Snape não fique com ciúmes rs.)

**O** título da fic faz menção aos _Maus Costumes_ de Sparrow, estes, por sua vez serão explorados a cada capítulo. Capa já está disponível em meu perfil.

**Pr**óxim capítulo: _Sempre se compadecer_

[.:PRINCE'S APPLE:.]

**!!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!!**


	2. Sempre se compadecer

_**Aviso:**__ Capa já disponível em meu perfil_

* * *

_Maus Costumes:_

Capítulo 2.

**Sempre se compadecer**

Ratos! Havia ratos por todos os lados - bem, isso era o que ela pensava. Na verdade, somente uns dois ou três dentro de sua cela, e estes, como toda a tripulação daquele navio, pareciam se divertir com os gritos de horror que ela deixava escapar.

--

O porão do _Pérola;_ além de frio, era escuro e úmido. Lady Lane não estava acostumada a ser tão mal servida. Na casa de sua família, em Liverpool, Inglaterra, ela dormia em lençóis de seda, fazia o desjejum na cama e reinava sobre os empregados. Não que ela fosse uma má senhora, mas, sempre fez jus ao título de Lady que ostentava.

Lane queria o melhor, o melhor para a sua família e para si mesma. Com a morte de seu pai, a jovem foi enviada para tratar dos negócios da família no Caribe, porém, o fechamento de um dos contratos só poderia ser sanado com o penhor das jóias da família.

Por hora; esqueça os empregados, os bons lençóis e a obediência cega. Com a morte do patriarca, os Lanes estavam falidos. Há tempos a senhorita Lane não sabia o significado da palavra _luxo_. Mas, dividir uma cela com _milhões _de ratos? Bem, isso ela não agüentaria por muito tempo.

--

Voltemos aos mares caribenhos: o Sol tinha nascido, e, já se ia em meio a tarde quando, finalmente, ela pôde pegar no sono.

— Hei, senhorita.

— Não fazem nem dez segundos que cerrei os olhos! — ela bradou sem querer abri-los.

Mestre Ragetti estava ali, agachado ao lado da cela, a mando de Jack. O homem carregava um embrulho nas mãos.

— O capitão me mandou lhe entregar isso. — as palavras do homem caolho a fizeram despertar instantaneamente.

— O quê é isso? — Lane perguntou enfiando a mão pelas grades a fim de tomar aquele pacote das dele.

— Pode abrir - -

A jovem mulher rasgou o embrulho sem nenhuma delicadeza. Desejou que fossem as suas jóias, mas a natureza do pacote dizia o contrário.

— Roupas?! — ela exclamou irritada — Jack Sparrow me mandou roupas?!

— Não leve a mal, senhorita — ele tomou a palavra — Mas as suas estão sujas e está começando a fazê-la cheirar mal.

— Que audácia!

Ela estava num sujo porão de um velho navio, em meio a ratos e baratas, sem o conforto a que sempre fora acostumava, e, Ainda por cima, tinha às suas fuças, um homem sujo à chamando de mal-lavada

— Me desculpe - - — ele tentou se corrigir antes de ser puxado pelo colarinho.

Lane o trouxera de encontro às grades, provocando-lhe dor e falta de ar.

— Tem banho quente na cabine? — ela perguntou por entre os dentes, Ragetti gemeu — TEM?

— S- - Sim

— Me leve até o seu capitão, agora.

O homem relutou, mas era magrelo e a adrenalina havia subido à cabeça daquela moça. _Dez minutos de conforto._ Só em pensar naquilo ela se transformou numa leoa faminta.

Ragetti ainda sentia sua respiração ser esmagada pelas mãos de Lane quando os dois subiram para o convés. Seguiram até a cabine, bateram à porta. Não houve resposta. Eles insistiram e, girando a maçaneta, descobriram que não havia ninguém ali.

— Vamos embora, senhorita. — ele falou ao mirar aquele cômodo vazio. — O capitão não gosta que entrem aí sem permissão.

Lane fez menção para que o homem se calasse, e antes que ele pudesse se dar conta; sentiu-se empurrado para fora dali. Ela se trancou na cabine, e procurou pelo banheiro.

Ele esperneou, insistiu, mas ela não abriu a porta.

— _Eles vão ver quem é suja!_

Alguns marujos correram em busca do capitão.

— Ela se trancou lá dentro, senhor.

Jack se perguntou; Quem a havia libertado? Mas, aquilo não importava, ela estava na sua cabine talvez revirando tudo lá dentro à procura das _jóias da família._

— Mestre Ragetti, ela disse o que queria?

O mais magro hesitou por um instante.

— Água, senhor.

— Água? — Jack repetiu.

— Quando fui lhe entregar as roupas, acabei dizendo que fazia aquilo porque ela fedia. Mas daí a mulher ficou maluca e - -

O imediato riu, mas Jack não.

— Você disse que ela fedia?!

— Sim, senhor — o outro respondeu, satisfeito.

— Você é quem é maluco, Ragetti.

Muitos minutos depois, a platéia que já a esperava do lado de fora, foi se dissipando. Só restara o capitão, sentado no batente da porta;

— Até que enfim saiu, senhorita La-la.

— Sr. Sparrow! — ela exclamou.

O homem se levantou ao seu encontro.

— Agora cheira como uma verdadeira dama.

— Hum! — ela bufou — Mas, estou vestida como um pirata.

— Não gosto de mulheres vestidas de homem, mas você em particular ficou muito bem, La-la.

— Ó, por favor, cale-se — Lane tomou a palavra — Faremos um acordo, sim?

— Que tipo de acordo? — ele quis saber

— Ficou claro que faz questão de esquecer o meu sobrenome...

— Mas - - — ele brincou — - - não é La-la?

— Sr. Pirata. Me chame de Penélope, sim?

— Penélope? — ele repetiu surpreso. Aquele nome parecia tão simples para a Lady que ela dizia ser — Não seria _Margareth_?

— PENÉLOPE!

— Hm, _Penny_. — ele continuou contundentemente — - - É nome de pirata.

— Não, não é nome de _ladrão_! — ela bradou — É o meu nome. Lady Penélope Lane, de Liver - -

— Ta, ta, ta! — ele resmungou, impaciente — Toda a tripulação já decorou, senhorita. Hm. É um nome grego sabia?

Lane deu de ombros

— Na história, Penélope esperou muito tempo por Ulisses, que tinha ido à guerra. — ele seguiu, ganhando a atenção da moça.

— Estudei nas melhores escolas, capitão. Sei tudo sobre mitologia.

Lane entrara no seu jogo, mas Jack fingia não se importar com aquilo.

— Ela era uma mulher fantástica, insistiu e rejeitou muitos pretendentes. Uma dama que sabia esperar, não?

— Certamente que sim

— Mas quanto a você, Penny Lane! Me parece que a paciência não é um de seus fortes.

— Eu estou aqui, não estou? — ela retrucou com arrogância — E esperarei pelo o que é meu, mesmo que sentada naquela cela imunda.

— Não devolverei o que quer que eu devolva.

— Vai devolver sim. — ela insistiu — Vai devolver o que é meu!

— Não, não vou. — ele repetiu — Mas, talvez se você, _Penny, _estiver apta a uma caça ao tesouro. Poderá conseguir de volta o valor que _perdeu, _ou talvez muito mais.

— Está brincando comigo, não está, Sr. Sparrow?

— Como é, menina?! — ele exclamou, demasiadamente feliz — Uma caça ao tesouro, não é excitante?!

— Não vou saquear nenhum navio!

Sparrow a corrigiu

— Não é um navio, é um baú. Enterrado numa ilha distante, recheado de ouro - -

Lane riu

— Ah, agora você me fez sentir como a criança que fui há muito tempo atrás. Que coisa mais infantil, Sr. Sparrow. Quantos anos o senhor tem? Talvez uns cem? — ela brincou — Sempre toma atitudes de um adolescente?

— Espera aí, não é brincadeira não — ele a interrompeu, preocupado — E, quantos anos acha que tenho?

— Já disse — a moça continuou, calmamente — Uns cem?

Jack engasgou, sabia que não estava tão mal-acabado assim, e, apesar de sua pele estar queimada pelo sol, o seu corpo ainda era firme e não havia nada, nada, que um bom banho não resolvesse.

— Rá! O humor britânico não me atinge. — o capitão mentiu — Saiba, senhorita, que não passo dos quarenta!

—Sei - -

— E quanto a você? — ele voltou-se à moça — Quantas primaveras já viveu? Umas cinqüenta?

— Ó, cale-se! Saiba você também que - - — ela hesitou por um instante — Não tenho mais que do que vinte anos!

— Ah! Não minta pra mim, senhorita. Dou-lhe uns trinta no mínimo.

— Vinte e cinco primaveras, e não se fala mais nisso, senhor.

Jack estreitou os olhos.

— E mais quantos outonos?

— Capitão Sparrow! — ela exclamou, mas ele insistiu — Mais três, está bem?

— Agora sim. Temos uma solteirona nesse navio! - -— ele concluiu, vendo-a se afastar — Ow, onde está indo?

— De volta para minha cela.

— Não — ele pediu— Não faça isso, srta. _Lane_.

— Porque eu não faria? — ela o desafiou — Meu lugar é lá, com os ratos.

Jack não respondeu, e desanimado, fitou por alguns segundos aquela figura tão feminina em trajes tão desfavorecedores. O que o capitão havia feito na noite anterior fora impensado.

_Mas ela estava arisca, e, louca pra me enfiar uma bala das fuças!_

— Por favor, diga o contrário! — ela o despertou — Eu odeio roedores!

Jack atendeu àquele pedido:

— Seu lugar não é lá com os ratos. E alem do mais; vamos _atracar_ daqui a pouco - -

Lane arregalou seus pequenos olhos castanhos, assustada. Entendera mal à expressão proferida por Jack.

_Eu e ele, atracando_?

— Vamos o quê?! — ela repetiu

— Atracar em terra. — ele se corrigiu — O navio. No porto mais próximo. No que pensou?

— Ah! — ela mudara o assunto — Hum! Pretende me deixar por lá?

— Não seria uma má idéia — Sparrow disse vencendo alguns passos até ela — Mas vamos apenas buscar mais rum.

— Mais? O porão está cheio de barris, Sr. Sparrow. Um estoque tão grande assim não acaba do dia pra noite.

— Rá! — ele voltou a exclamar — O rum sempre acaba. Alem do mais, tivemos uma grande festa ontem no convés.

—Ah, uma festa?! — ela reclamou

Jack riu

— Sim, sim. E o tema foi "Temos uma dama inglesa no porão"

— Vocês são muito engraçados, seus piratas pinguços!

Com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, Jack voltou a se aproximar dela. E, ao pé do ouvido, sussurrou-lhe uma provocação:

— Se nós somos pinguços, a senhorita é o que?

— Como assim o que eu sou? — Penélope retrucou, desnorteada com a aproximação — Sou Lady Lane, de Liver - -

— Não! — ele a interrompeu — Você, Lady Seja-lá-o-quê, é uma mulher extremamente maldosa, com idéias muito sujas na cabeça.

O navio atracou num solavanco, Lane sentiu-se obrigada a dar um passo à frente, acabou por esbarrar em Jack.

— Saia de perto de mim, senhor.

— Saio de você - - — ele ainda sussurrava - - — ao encontro de uma boa garrafa de rum!

Jack se afastou, a tripulação o seguiu rumo à terra firme, Lane ficou alguns minutos paralisada em meio ao convés. Até decidir, por fim, ir de encontro aos seus mais novos companheiros, na taverna mais próxima.

Ela rompeu à porta do _Lazy Eye's_, ignorou a tripulação sentada à uma grande mesa a poucos metros dela, e, seguiu até o balcão.

— O que deseja? — o atendente perguntou

Ela cochichou em resposta.

— Não temos nenhum tipo de chá, moça. — o homem respondeu

— Então a sirva de um bom rum, meu caro Tom!

Novamente, Sparrow estava parado ao seu lado, achando graça daquela situação. Parecia uma piada;

"_O que a dama britânica pediu ao chegar num bar caribenho? _—_ Chá!"_

— Está me seguindo, Capitão? — ela perguntou sem fitá-lo. Estava debruçada sobre o balcão, evitando uma nova aproximação de Jack.

— A senhorita é quem está seguindo a mim e a minha tripula - - Ó, obrigado Tom — ele voltou-se ao garçom que pousara o pedido no balcão.

Lane estranhou aquela bebida à sua frente

— Obrigada, senhor, mas eu dispenso.

Ela tentou se livrar do recipiente cheio daquele líquido dourado, mas o funcionário insistiu:

— É o melhor rum do caribe, senhorita!

— E, as minhas _acompanhantes_ sempre bebem comigo — Jack tomara a palavra, fazendo-a se sentir ofendida. Ele sabia muito bem qual era o significado daquela expressão aos ouvidos dela.

— Não sou sua _acompanhante_, Sr. Capitão. — ela bradou, sem perder a pose.

— Por que está tão brava?

Sem hesitar, ela explicou:

— Porque na Inglaterra, Sr. Sparrow, as _acompanhantes_ recebem por _acompanhar _os homens solitários_._ O que no fim, se torna uma grande desvalorização da mulher, é claro - -

— Recebem por acompanhar? — Ele repetiu. A moça lhe dera idéias.

— Sim!

Jack tirou um velho saco de moedas do cós de suas calças, e, apanhando algumas delas, ofereceu-as à moça.

— Que tal cinco xelins?

— Ó, isso foi baixo até pra você, Jack Sparrow! — ela bradou ofendida. — Que tipo de mulher - -

Ele insistiu;

— Que tal dez?

— CALE-SE!

Ela gritara, mas, aquilo não pareceu afetá-lo.

— Eu disse alguma coisa que possa tê-la magoado, senhorita?

— Está oferecendo dinheiro, para beber em minha companhia?

Sparrow hesitou por um instante, mas logo se despiu daquelas dúvidas.

— Temo que sim.

— Não farei isso - - — ela continuou — - - Por menos de vinte xelins!

O pirata se surpreendeu, e, soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

— Você é muito cara.

— Vinte xelins o copo, Sr. Sparrow.

* * *

**N/A**

Agradeço à review da minha amiga **Tati** **Cullen**, e também à revisada da luso-pirata **Vi**. Vocês são uns amores, ok?

A **capa** da fic já está disponível em meu perfil.

Próximo capítulo: _Ser fraco à bebida_

[:PRINCE'S APPLE:.]

* * *

**!!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!!**


	3. Ser fraco à bebida

_**Aviso:**__ Capa já disponível em meu perfil_

* * *

_Maus Costumes:_

Capítulo 3.

**Ser fraco à bebida**

Penélope e Jack estavam de volta ao _Pérola. _Ela ia à frente guiando os passos do capitão cambaleante, seus bolsos tintilhavam cheios de moedas. A cabeça de Sparrow girava cheia de rum. Por fim, o capitão descobrira que à moça tinha uma grande resistência à bebida, ao contrário dele.

Ela já o deixara no convés, próximo à cabine e seguia a caminho do porão quando o ouviu chamá-la.

— Penny- - — Ela não respondeu, havia conseguido uns cem xelins apenas entornando àquela bebida pirata e ouvindo histórias do mar. Aquilo já bastava. — - -Lady

Jack foi ao chão. Penélope hesitou por um instante, mas logo correu ao socorro do homem. A garota passou um braço dele em volta do seu pescoço e seguiu a caminho da cabine.

— Sparrow, onde estão os seus imediatos?

— Eu - - — O capitão só cheirava à bebida — Eu só tenho um imedi_alto_!

— Imediato! — ela o corrigiu. — E onde ele está?

Lane se arrependeu por ter perguntado. Jack voltou-se a ela com aquele bafo nauseante.

— O Sr. Gibbs - - — ele dizia a poucos centímetros da moça — - - Deve estar no quinto sono! E, agarrado a uma garrafa de rum!

Lane jogou Sparrow sobre uma das cadeiras em volta de uma grande mesa, no centro de sua cabine. Havia mapas de navegação por toda extremidade dela.

— É claro que está. Eu também deveria estar dormindo, não?

Jack não respondeu, e como de costume, olhou atravessado para a garota tentando balbuciar alguma palavra.

— Fique - -

Penélope repetiu, confusa.

— Eu ficar?

— Aqui. Aquele porão está cheio de piratas pinguços

— Ó, piratas _pinguços_? — ela repetiu sarcástica — E o que é que eu tenho aqui?

Jack sorriu, estava bastante alto, mas sorriu.

— Eu sou - - Silencioso.

Lane custou a acreditar naquelas palavras. Jack Sparrow a estava convidando para ficar ali, com ele, a noite toda?

— Não é por questão de barulho que eu hesito em ficar aqui, senhor Sparrow.

— Shiu! — debruçando-se sobre a mesa, o homem fez menção para que ela se calasse. — Pare de - - Falar tão rápido, La-la.

— La-la? — ela repetiu, exigindo mais atenção.

Jack entendeu, e, se corrigiu:

— Lane! Conte-me sobre a sua vida; a vida naquela imensa ilha- -

— Inglaterra? — ela sugeriu, achando graça.

— Isso! — ele exclamou — Me diga o que a fez vir pra cá? — o capitão perguntou, mas não esperando pela resposta: — Só veio por essas jóias?

— Eu não vim pelas jóias. Existe um motivo bem maior por trás delas, Sr. Sparrow.

— E - - Quais seriam? — ele quis saber

Penélope ensaiou sentar-se ao lado dele, mas antes recolheu alguns dos mapas à mesa, organizou-os em cima de um criado-mudo próximo à porta, e, por mim descansou ao lado de Sparrow. A moça ficou calada. _Por onde começaria?_

— Pode dizer, eu estou acordado.

Ela hesitou.

Apesar de Jack estar bêbado e de que ele não se lembraria de nada na manhã seguinte, o orgulho Lane era bem maior que a curiosidade pirata.

— Não. — ela se arrependeu, se levantando — Se depender de mim, o senhor nunca saberá da história da minha família.

Sparrow a seguiu também se levantando. Não entendeu por que fez aquilo, mas apenas fez. Porem, estando bêbado, o capitão sucumbiu. Ela o amparou, afinal, não queria ver um homem daquele tamanho ir novamente ao chão.

No calor do momento, Jack passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dela.

Aquela era uma situação engraçada. Mais parecia que ele era a _dama_, e que, Lane, como "um bom cavalheiro_"_ não se desvencilharia daquela aproximação e tentaria trazer o equilíbrio de volta ao capitão.

Mas, Sparrow era pesado demais para a força inexistente da garota, e o seu hálito a havia deixado um pouco tonta. Em poucos segundos, os braços de Sparrow a puxaram e os dois foram à lona. O corpo de Lane caiu por cima do de Jack. A moça tentou se levantar, mas os reflexos do homem não a deixaram.

A ultima coisa que ela pôde sentir, antes dos lábios de Jack tomarem os seus, foi aquele áspero bigode roçar contra a sua pele. A boca do capitão era igualmente ríspida, porem bastante convidativa. Um entorpecente gosto de álcool lhe invadiu a boca quando Jack arriscou uma maior intimidade com a língua, mas, a moça não ficaria ali por muito tempo.

Não ficaria ali sendo _usada_. Lane esperneou um pouco até conseguir se soltar de Jack, e, num salto, se pôs de pé. Mas, ele continuou no chão, sem conseguir se levantar. _Sem conseguir trazê-la de volta_. O capitão estava completamente inconsciente, e isso ficou claro quando, de uma hora pra outra, desfaleceu ali mesmo no assoalho da cabine.

_Afinal; quem havia se aproveitado de quem?_

Sem ser percebida, Lane saiu daquele recinto ao encontro da sua cela tão segura. Na manhã seguinte fingiria que nada havia acontecido. O capitão acordaria no mesmo lugar em que adormecera e nem se lembraria daquele beijo.

O Sol havia nascido há umas três horas, Lane se recusou a sair daquela cela.

E se Jack não estivesse bêbado? E, se ele se lembrar de tudo? E, se ele quiser mais do que um beijo?

Se ela não saísse daquele porão sujo e úmido jamais teria as respostas para as suas perguntas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Penélope estava certa de que deixaria aquele chiqueiro. E faria isso nem que fosse só pra ir atrás do seu café da manhã.

* * *

**N/A**

Obrigada pelas reviews; **Tati Cullen** e **Vi**. Vocês são demais, OK?

Minhas fic não são betadas, eu releio e releio mas sempre escapam uns errinhos, me desculpem por eles, OK?

Mais um pequeno detalhe; a história está dividida em **cinco** capítulos; me desculpem pela demora desse.

**!!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!!**


	4. Sempre compartilhar suas descobertas

_Maus Costumes_:

Capítulo 4.

**Sempre compartilhar suas descobertas**

Penélope jazia sentada nos degraus que davam para a entrada da cabine. A moça estava faminta, um dia inteiro se passara e tudo que ela tinha no estômago eram doses cavalares de rum. Jack rompeu à porta as suas costas, desceu os degraus sentando-se ao seu lado:

— Tome! — ele disse pousando uma cesta no colo de Lane — São todas as frutas que temos: Maçãs, bananas, carambolas e - - Vai com calma, Lady.

Penélope nem sequer ouvia as palavras do Capitão. Ela estava muito entretida com as frutas que devorava.

— Porque não experimenta comer as mesmas coisas que toda a tripulação? — ele continuou

— Porque - - — ela falava em meio às abocanhadas nas maçãs — Vocês só comem porcaria.

— Não diga isso, Lane - - Oh

Jack parou de falar. Por um momento toda sua atenção se voltou ao suco que escorria pelo canto dos lábios da garota. Sóbrio, ele nunca antes havia reparado nela daquela forma. E apesar de conhecê-la há pouco menos de 48 horas, Jack se amaldiçoou por nunca antes haver parado seus olhos dobre aqueles lábios que, apesar de não serem carnudos, possuíam certa sensualidade acompanhando o arrebite do nariz.

— Mas é verdade! Na Inglaterra prezamos pela boa forma! — ela concluiu antes de questionar a expressão de bobo que Jack ostentava — O que foi, homem?

Sparrow apontou para o rosto de Lane, mas, ela não conseguiu entender aquele gesto. O capitão gaguejou um pouco até perceber que as palavras lhe haviam fugido.

— Está bêbado?! — ela tornou a perguntar, já irritada. Então, antes que pudesse se dar conta, Lane sentiu um dos dedos da mão estendida de Jack aparar o tal liquido furtivo.

— Pronto!

— Mudou de função neste navio, senhor?! — ela bradou já se levantando. Sparrow a acompanhou confuso.

— Do que está falando--? — ele perguntou mesmo tendo suas palavras constantemente cortadas pelos gritos esganiçados da senhorita a sua frente.

— Não é mais o capitão desse _barquinho_? — ela insistia — Transformou-se num guardanapo?!

— Eu estava tentando lhe ajudar. Não seja tão estúpida!

— Ó, está me chamando de estúpida? — ela repetiu ofendida

— SIM!

— Pois fique sabendo, Sr. Sparrow - - — ela dizia voltando-se a ele com o dedo em riste — - - Estou com os olhos bem firmes no senhor! Pensa que eu sou como aquelas mulheres de Tortuga?

— Mas, de jeito nenhum! As minhas queridas tortuguenses, são mulheres muito simples sem nenhum preconceito ou algo do tipo! — ele retrucou — E fico feliz em saber que está com os olhos pregados em mim. Saiba que eu também estou de olhos bem abertos, Srta. _Lane_! — Jack disse forçando um falso sotaque britânico ao pronunciar o sobrenome de Penélope. — A senhorita não me entra mais naquela cabine!

— RÁ! Como se eu quisesse! — ela respondeu com desprezo aproximando o dedo da ponta do nariz alheio sujo de fuligem.

Por alguns segundos Lane fitou o capitão encurralado a sua frente, os olhos negros de Jack se estreitavam ao encontro do dedo que lhe apontava. Lane não riu, mas, achou engraçado ver o capitão vesgo. Vesgo e muito charmoso. Ela nunca havia achado alguém vesgo tão atraente.

— Tire esse dedo do meu nariz, senhorita. — ele disse por entre os dentes — Aliás, tire esse dedo _britânico _do nariz do _capitão_. Onde pensa que está? — Jack perguntou retoricamente — Eu não a conheço nem sei de _onde_ veio - -

— Liverp - - — ela tentou dizer, mas, ele a interrompeu:

— Também não sei _por que_ veio - -

— Vim pelas minhas jóias!

— E não sei pra _onde_ vai — ele por fim concluiu

— Vou pra Port Royal! — Lane deixou-se gritar — Um lugar bem mais civilizado do que esse _barquinho_.

— Navio! — ele a corrigiu. Poderiam falar mal da Sra. Sparrow, a sua mãe, mas do Pérola jamais! — E o que vai fazer naquele lugarzinho desgraçado?

— Já esteve por lá? — ela perguntou mudando o rumo da conversa — É um bom lugar?

— Não acabou de dizer que era um lugar _por demais_ civilizado? — Jack rebateu — Nunca esteve lá, não é verdade?

— Bom — Lane tomara a palavra — Imagino que seja um bom lugar. Na verdade eu nunca estive lá. E, a uma altura dessas já devem estar se perguntando por que o navio em que eu estava não chegou a terra.

— Que peninha — cínico, o capitão fingiu lamentar.

— É realmente uma pena, Sr Sparrow! — ela falou secamente — Eu e toda a tripulação daquele navio fomos muito infelizes quando resolvemos nos meter nas proximidades de Tortuga. Não sabíamos que um _veleirozinho_ nos pilharia.

— _Veleirozinho_, é? — ele repetiu com desdém — Mas pilhou, não pilhou?

— Ó, Sr. Sparrow! — ela exclamou, despindo-se de seu orgulho desnecessário — Porque não me devolve as minhas jóias? Devolva-me, e, se não quiser voltar à Port Royal pode me deixar no primeiro porto! Saberei encontrar o caminho até lá.

— Hum. Eu não quero mesmo voltar àquele lugar — ele dizia a si mesmo — Lugarzinho desgraçado. Só volto lá algemado. E tenho dito!

Lane fitou os devaneios do capitão por alguns segundos e lhe perguntou com ar de riso:

— Por que odeia tanto àquela pequena Inglaterra caribenha?

— Inglaterra caribenha?! — ele repetiu com o olhar atravessado — Escute uma coisa senhorita: da Inglaterra, aquele povo só tem os avôs. Os valores são outros! Quer ver o quanto?

— Depende - -

Mas Jack não a deixou se esquivar do que estava prestes a fazer. De pronto o homem levantou uma das mangas da própria camisa expondo uma recente cicatriz em forma de P

— Sabe o que isso significa? — ele perguntou. Lane sentiu uma pontinha de orgulho em sua voz.

— Pinguço?

— RÁ! De novo com essas piadinhas, mulher?! — ele retrucou sem achar graça — é P de Pirata! Tornei-me um por não condizer com as leis dos seus heróis de Port Royal. Mas, eu vou me vingar de quem me fez isso.

— Quem lhe fez isso, senhor? — ela perguntou tomada de curiosidade, mas, Jack não ouviu, estava muito ocupado com a vingança mental que travava.

— Escreva aí, senhorita Penélope Lane de Liverpool: Eu vou marcar quem me fez isso com algo muito pior!

— Quem lhe fez isso, Sparrow? — ela insistiu

— Você não o conhece. — ele disse sem hesitar — É apenas um oficial desgraçado que comerciava escravos. — Jack declamava àquelas palavras, caminhando ao redor da garota, como se ensinasse a um aprendiz. — Descobri o que ele fazia por debaixo dos panos. O miserável me marcou pra sempre. Mas, o que é dele está guardado.

— Como ele se chama? — ela tornou a insistir — Esse patife tem um nome?

Sparrow fez cara de nojo como se estivesse de frente pro seu inimigo. E num só golpe cuspiu o nome do indivíduo:

— Cutler Beckett!

Lane se engasgou e logo voltou a se lembrar de suas jóias: Era àquele homem a quem sua família devia.

— Então - - — ela falava fazendo parecer mudar o rumo da conversa — Vai me devolver os meus _pertences_ e me deixar no próximo porto?

— De jeito nenhum! — ele bradou — Em primeiro lugar não vou devolver os seus _pertences_. — ele a imitou — Nem se me persuadir.

— Não vou persuadi-lo! — ela disse rapidamente, antes de Jack voltar-se a ela enroscando um de seus dedos a uma mecha daquele cabelo castanho.

Apesar do pouco tempo que passara com o Capitão Sparrow, ela já sabia que aquele era um de seus passatempos preferidos: Enroscar os dedos nos cabelos dos outros os fazendo se sentir desconsertados — Ele deve fazer isso com todas! — E Jack realmente fazia.

— Bom... — ele disse voltando-se ao primeiro rumo da conversa — E em segundo lugar: a única próxima _terra à vista_ é a ilha onde está enterrado o tesouro que _nós_ estamos à procura.

— Ainda está com essa conversa?! — ela bradou irritada — Essa conversa adolescente!?

— Não é nenhuma conversa, senhorita — Jack respondeu ofendido — Reza a lenda que, para escapar de seus cobradores, um jovem, belo, atraente e charmoso capitão escondeu - -

— São sinônimos. — ela o interrompeu.

— O quê?

— Belo, atraente e charmoso são _sinônimos_. — Lane lhe explicou — Basta dizer _bonito_, não?

— Então — ele continuou fingindo não se importar — Um jovem e _bonito_ capitão escondeu seu apurado de dois meses numa ilha remota ao sul do Caribe, e, estamos há poucas milhas dela.

— Com sabe? — ela interpôs

— Eu posso sentir, oras.

— Sabe o que eu acho? — ela opinava pensando provocá-lo — Acho que você, grande Capitão Jack Sparrow, é este idiota que perdeu o tesouro por aí.

— Ahá! — ele exclamou saltando pra cima da garota — Tirando a parte do "idiota", a senhorita acertou em cheio!

— Eu sabia!

— E fico feliz — ele continuou voltando a aproximar o seu corpo do dela — - - Em saber que a senhorita realmente me acha belo, atraente e charmoso.

Jack riu, Penélope não. Suas bochechas ardiam, e, ela sabia muito bem que só ficava daquele jeito quando se sentia encabulada.

— Mas, eu não o acho - - — ela tentou mentir, mas a voz lhe falhou.

Bonito? Charmoso? Bem, Jack não era a figura perfeita e nobre de que ela sempre desejou estar nos braços, mas, só em passar aqueles últimos dias em meio aos piratas mais feios e horrorosos dos sete mares a fez enxergar certa atratividade no capitão a sua frente;

— Fui o primeiro que veio à sua mente. Não minta pra mim.

Jack insistia em sorrir, mas Lane estava muito desconsertada com aquela situação.

— Ah, vá pro inferno, Jack Sparrow!

— Ahã! — ele negou, voltando-se à luneta no bolso da própria calça — Ontem à noite fomos os dois juntos ao inferno, não é verdade?

— Do que esta falando? — ela perguntou irritada. Mas, na verdade, Lane sabia muito bem do que ele falava.

— De nada não. — Jack mentiu, olhando através do objeto que agora estava em suas mãos. — Veja! — pediu, mudando de assunto.

Ainda nervosa, Penélope tomou a luneta das mãos do capitão e o imitou. Ao longe avistou alguns amontoados de terra de que o navio agora se aproximava.

— Aquelas "são" a sua ilha? — transpirando ironia, ela perguntou.

Jack deu de ombros:

— Uma delas certamente.

Sparrow não estava certo daquilo, havia tantas ilhas ao sul do Caribe. Naquele momento o capitão do Pérola se arrependeu amargamente por ter, há alguns meses atrás, enterrado seu pequeno tesouro no primeiro pedaço de terra que avistou. As ilhas dali pareciam todas iguais: Coqueiros contornavam a costa, a areia branca contrastava com água cristalina... Como ele não havia pensado antes? Distingui-las seria a pior parte.

* * *

**N/A**

**Tati Cullen** e **Jodivise**, vocês duas me fazem muito feliz!

Próximo capítulo: _Ser fraco ao ouro._

De princípio, pensei que não, mas como acho que ja ficou sabido, a minha história se passa na época em que o Beckett marcou o Jack, e acredito que essa fic terá uma continuação. XXD

Ou seja: Mais que cinco capítulos.

**A** história do tráfico de escravos não é minha, é a mais pura e fiel verdade _disneyniana._

* * *

**!!REVIEWS POR VEZES AJUDAM!!**


	5. Ser fraco ao ouro

_Maus Costumes_:

Capítulo 5.

**Ser fraco ao ouro**

O navio ancorou há algumas centenas de metros da praia. De, princípio, Lane disse que era melhor que fosse averiguado no montante de terra da esquerda, mas Jack insistiu que, com certeza, o seu tesouro estaria na ilha da direita... Bem, quem manda é o capitão.

O capitão Jack Sparrow, aquele que não havia se tornado pirata há pouco tempo, mas que ocupava o posto de Capitão do _Pérola, _há menos de um ano. Como ele havia conseguido tal proeza?

— Contratos exclusos com o _dono do mar_.

— Dono do mar? — Penélope repetiu saltando para dentro de um dos botes que os levaria a terra.

— É uma longa história, senhorita. — ele respondeu, a amparando. Desconfiada, ela se negou à aceitar tal ajuda mas, por trás daquele gesto só havia uma única intenção, coloca-la de uma vez por todas naquele barco e rumar para um baú recheado de moedas de ouro.

Penélope se sentou de frente pra Jack naquele veículo tão apertado, dividindo o assento com Ragetti, aquele jovem rapaz caolho de quem ela havia judiado no dia anterior.

A moça passou os olhos em si mesma e não gostou do que viu:

A "calça corsário" que vestia não a ajudava em nada, sem falar que o seu cabelo não era lavado decentemente há dias e apesar de ter tomado um banho recentemente, já podia sentir o cheiro do mar entranhar-se em sua pele rachada por um sol que nunca pensou que a castigaria. _O que uma daquelas suas primas da alta sociedade britânica diria se a visse naquele estado?_

— Contratos são contratos e têm que se pagos. — ela deixou-se dizer.

— Devo e não nego. — Sparrow interveio com um sorriso bobo na face — Pago se eu quiser!

_Pago se eu quiser?_ Ah, bem que Penélope gostaria de poder dizer àquelas palavras. A moça adoraria estar de volta ao seu país, e mesmo com a ruína que afrontava a sua família, Lane sabia que se sentiria bem melhor estando entre os _seus_. Mas, ao invés disso estava ali, de princípio, rumo à Port Royal a fim de saldar uma dívida desleal que sua família contraíra.

— Me desculpe — ela dirigiu-se ao rapaz ao seu lado.

— Pelo o que, senhorita? — Ragetti perguntou surpreso

— Por, ontem, tê-lo forçado a me soltar. Eu fui bruta por demais.

Ragetti tentou sorrir, mas aquela figura britânica ainda o assustava muito. Às vezes estava _descontrolada_ e às vezes _pedia desculpas_? Que mulher louca!

— Ah. Tudo bem — ele disse pelo canto da boca. — Me desculpe, também, por ter dito que você fedia.

— Em meu normal eu não sou assim - -

— Assim como? — Jack os interrompeu, brincando — Louca ou mal cheirosa?

Penélope não respondeu, apesar desejar muito fazê-lo. Ragetti notou o mal-estar que agora pairava sobre o trio, e engatou uma conversa mais amena:

— Na verdade, eu até gosto do cheirinho salgado e- -

Penélope engasgou

— Cale-se! — Jack o censurou — Não vê que ela é uma dama?

— Ó! Agora eu sou uma dama?! — a paciência de Lane havia ido para os ares. — Uma dama louca ou uma mal cheirosa?

Tomando os remos pra si, Ragetti obedeceu a Jack e, remando, se calou deixando que aquela discussão prosseguisse apenas a dois.

— Eu estava brincando, senhorita!

— O senhor capitão brinca com tudo! — Lane esbravejava — Me avise quando começar a falar sério!

Com desdém Jack a respondeu:

— Ah! Você quer que eu comece a falar sério?!

— Claro que quero! — ela respondeu certa daquilo.

— Então lá vai: A senhorita é uma louca que se diz "Lady" mas, na verdade é tão ralé quanto toda a minha tripulação. Pensa que não sei que anda bisbilhotando a minha cabine? Aproveitou-se que eu estava bêbado e foi procurar por suas jóias - -

— Isso é mentira! — ela disse sinceramente, mas Jack tornou a falar:

— Espere, eu ainda não terminei de falar! — ele prosseguiu — Além de louca, tem todo o orgulho do mundo na ponta do próprio nariz!

Sim, em parte, aquilo era verdade. O pirata só esqueceu de completar as suas palavras, afinal, aquilo não era tudo que ele pensava sobre ela. Para o capitão do _Pérola_, Penélope não só era uma louca orgulhosa como também umas das criaturas mais persistentes que ele já conhecera, e, sendo assim muito interessante aos olhos de qualquer homem.

Mas, isso ele não a diria.

— Terminou?! — ela perguntou pensando provocá-lo

— Ah! Já disse que é muito convencida?! — ele interpôs — Acha que todos a admiram, e que sempre estarão aos seus, pequenos e gordos, pezinhos.

— Meus pés não são pequenos nem gordos!

— Ah, são sim. — Jack confirmou, encontrando, com os seus olhos negros, os castanhos dela. — E eu não estou abaixo deles! Sou o capitão Jack Sparrow - - AI!

As palavras de Jack foram cortadas pelos dedos pesados de Penélope contra a sua face.

— Hum! Foi um tapa bem merecido!

Jack arregalou os olhos a fitando por um instante, alguns segundos se fizeram até que seu cérebro voltasse a funcionar. Ele, o Capitão Jack Sparrow havia levado um tapa de uma dama inglesa? _Por Netuno, o fim dos tempos se aproximava!_

— Além dos pés, as suas mãos também são bem rechonchudinhas, senhorita! — ele a provocou massageando a bochecha dolorida.

— Ora, seu - - — Lane ensaiou uma resposta, porém logo se calou tentando manter uma calma inexistente. Talvez ela tivesse se arrependido do estalo que havia dado em Jack, mas, a moça se surpreendeu ainda mais por ele não lhe ter revidado, afinal, do lugar de onde ela vinha; as mulheres não tinham esse direito, e, as más ações eram pagas com a mesma moeda.

Quando o barco encalhou na areia da tão almejada ilha, Lane pensou consigo — Em Jack Sparrow deve correr um pouco de sangue cavalheiro. —

Já o capitão, evitou pensar em qualquer coisa, e, sendo o primeiro a desembarcar: seguiu no rastro do tesouro perdido. Agora, Jack caminhava de um lado pra outro naquele pequeno pedaço de terra.

— Falemos a sério, Sr. Jack Sparrow! — ela gritou o acompanhando naquela procura. Jack deu de ombros. — Nessa _ilhota_ há mais coqueiros que areia!

— Shiu! — ele fez menção para que ela se calasse — Eu estava aqui — ele disse a si mesmo se mantendo firme ao lado de uma daquelas árvores. — Com a minha garrafa de rum - -

— Bêbado?! — Lane o perguntou, mas Jack saíra andando pela localidade, refazendo os passos que havia traçado há meses atrás. — Estava bêbado, não estava?!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras insistentes Jack deu meia volta a encarando de frente

— Senhorita, eu nunca fico bêbado ao ponto de esquecer das coisas que faço!

— Ah! Tem certeza disso?! — ela perguntou franzindo o cenho

Sim, Jack tinha, e, respondeu àquela pergunta com o sorrido mais lascivo que possuía.

— Lembro de tudo - -

A mão da garota fora de encontro ao seu rosto outra vez, agora lhe batizando o lado esquerdo. Jack não gemeu ou reclamou dor, apenas lhe deu as costas voltando a andar em círculos.

— Sabe por que lhe bati?! — ela perguntou retoricamente, seguindo os passos do capitão — Pela noite passada! Por aquele beijo estúpido que o senhor capitão me deu!

— Ah, por aquilo?! — Sparrow rebateu sem mirá-la, tentando ignorar a importância que ela depositava naquilo.

— Então se lembra?! — Penélope perguntou puxando-lhe o braço, exigindo um pouco de atenção — Foi tão insignificante assim?

— Primeiro - - — ele dizia secamente olhando-a por cima dos ombros — Tire suas mãos de mim. Iguais a você, elas são muitos frias e fazem meus ossos doerem. — ela o obedeceu — Segundo, saiba que aquele beijo só não foi mais insignificante porque os seus lábios não condizem com o resto do corpo. Sim, senhorita Lane, — Jack agora a analisava dando voltas ao redor da garota — Eles são quentes como o colchão mais visitado de Tortuga.

Lane corou, mais de raiva do que de vergonha, e quebrou aquele ritual de tortura que Sparrow ensaiava afastando-se dele.

— Ora, seu pirata porco!

Mas, Jack nem era assim tão porco, ele estava magoado. Sem motivo, mas estava. Afinal ao ver do capitão do _Pérola,_ Penélope Lane só estava interessada naquelas malditas jóias e era capaz de tudo para tê-las de volta. — Deveria tê-la posto pra fora do meu navio no ultimo porto que visitamos! — ele pensava. Aquela mulher o incomodava, o atraía, mas, também o incomodava, afinal, pelas ultimas 48 horas onde ele estivesse ela estava; sempre orgulhosa e sempre com uma resposta na ponta da língua. Jack já via a hora de ela lhe tomar o chapéu e assumir o controle do _Pérola_.

O capitão continuava a vagar, sem um rumo aparente, por aquela ilha. Porém, às vezes se desvencilhava daquela busca e tornava a se perguntar o porquê de, antes, ter feito questão de mantê-la na tripulação. Nesses momentos Jack erguia o olhar na direção dela, amuada encostada à sombra de algum coqueiro, inquieta, observando uma parte da tripulação tentar, inutilmente, montar uma rede à um par de coqueiros.

— O que está olhando?! — ela lhe questionou ao vê-lo a encarar — Ainda não encontrou seu maldito tesouro?

— Não — Jack respondeu sinceramente. Lane se levantou e apanhando uma pá de um dos marujos, foi de encontro ao capitão confuso. — Vamos! — ela disse passando por ele — Apesar do senhor ser a pessoa mais imprestável dos sete mares eu vou ajudá-lo. Tenho um bom senso de direção e - -

Jack a interrompeu:

— Não, a senhorita não pode me ajudar.

— Sim eu posso — ela interpôs — Onde toda a sua _aventura_ começou?

— Bem, — o capitão deu-se por vencido — saltei do bote. Andei até àquele coqueiro-anão e - - — sua explicação foi interrompida por um riso abafado da moça — O que há?!

— Não é um "coqueiro-anão". — Penélope o corrigiu — É um pequeno coqueiro, e, nem devia estar aqui quando você veio se livrar do tesouro.

— A senhorita é muito inteligente - -

— Sim eu sou. — ela concordou, erguendo o queixo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Sparrow achou engraçado o modo como ela fazia tudo girar ao próprio redor.

— Um pequena orgulhosa — ele disse entre risos — É isso que você é, Penny - - Penélope!

— Hum! — ela soltou um muxoxo — E sabe o que eu acho?

— O quê?

Lane lhe dera as costas, e, o observando por cima dos ombros, imitou a mesma atitude que ele havia tomado mais cedo.

— Bem, em primeiro lugar — ela dizia secamente — Me deve desculpas. Afinal, foi muito grosseiro de sua parte falar dos meus lábios!

— Ahn, mas eu não fui grosseiro, fui sincero!

— Grosseiro, sim! — Lane bradou — E então?

— Então o que? — Jack fingiu não entender — Desculpas?

— Claro!

— Me perdoe, Lady Lane de Liverpool. Se me ajudar, prometo que amanhã pela manhã estará à varanda de sua mansão em Port Royal, tomando chá.

Pobre Jack, mal sabia ele que os Lanes não possuíam mansão alguma.

— Está perdoado — ela falou ainda com o nariz nas alturas — E, em face desse contrato que acabamos de fechar - - Lhe digo que, acredito que o seu precioso tesouro está há poucos metros abaixo desse pequeno coqueiro.

Claro, como Jack havia sido tão descuidado? Em seis meses uma paisagem pode mudar bruscamente, e, sem falar que foi uma imensa sorte do capitão o fato daquela ilha não ter desaparecido no meio do mar.

— Ahn?! — o cérebro de Jack as vezes parava — Sr. Gibbs, a pá! — foi o que ele conseguiu gritar, mas Penélope já estava escavando os pés da arvore, expondo toda a raiz.

— Tome! — ela disse atirando a pá na direção de Jack. — Cave você, eu não nasci pra isso!

Logo na primeira investida de Jack contra àquela areia fofa, o capitão sentiu esbarrar em algo bastante sólido. — O baú! — eles exclamaram em coro. Penélope, que antes parecia muito alheia à alegria de Jack, desatou a cavar com as próprias mãos. Ela não nascera para aquilo, mas mesmo assim, não hesitou em acompanhar o capitão naquela _descoberta._

Poucos minutos se fizeram até que àquela arca estivesse toda exposta. Lane e Sparrow uniram forças e tiraram-na daquele buraco. Céus! Como aquela _porcaria_ pesava!

— Seu imediato não serve pra nada!

— Sim, sim — Jack dizia forçando a fechadura — Vou rebaixá-lo à primeiro marujo e - -

O capitão destravou o baú, e num só movimento revelou o que havia ali dentro.

Dourado era tudo o que agora eles viam. O brilho daquelas milhares de moedas de ouro lhes ofuscaram os olhos

— MINHA MÃE DO CÉU! — a garota deixou-se exclamar. Já Jack, estava atônito.

— Minhas queridas, papai voltou!

Lane se permitiu apenas mirar aquele tesouro à distancia enquanto que Sparrow mergulhava as mãos naquele amontoado de ouro.

— Quanto lhe devo, senhorita? — ele perguntou sem pensar, e, sem um porquê, Lane desatou a chorar. — Ó, porque está chorando, Penny?!

— Cheguei até aqui, nesse _fim_-_de-mundo_ — Não, aquele não era o fim do mundo — Encontramos o seu maldito baú, e eu estou feliz por você, acredite — ela dizia em meio às lágrimas.

— Então porque está chorando?

— Isso tudo de nada me vale! Eu não preciso das suas - - moedas — ela soluçava, e Sparrow se via mais confuso a cada segundo. — Eu preciso das minhas jóias!

— Ora, Penélope! — ele exclamou sentando-se ao seu lado.

O capitão tinha agora uma série de perguntas a ser feita, mas não estava tão certo de que ela a responderia.

Tentando impor mais intimidade àquela situação, Jack, passou um braço em volta do pescoço de Penélope, que não hesitou àquela aproximação.

— É verdade. — ela continuou tentando se recompor — Eu sei que apenas me manteve em sua companhia para que tivesse certeza de que não sairia perdendo! Mas, já tem o seu tesouro, me devolva minhas jóias, por favor, você não é uma má pessoa - -

— Shiiiu, me escute. — ele se pronunciou em meio aos soluços dela — Sim, querida, eu estava me escorando nas suas jóias. É verdade, eu confesso, mas, agora você terá de me responder à duas perguntinhas.

— Quais, por exemplo?

— Por que essa insistência pelas jóias? — ele inquiriu

— Oh — ela relutou levantando-se dali, Jack a acompanhou — Está bem! São pra saldar uma dívida, e é tudo o que posso dizer!

— Uma divida? — o capitão do _Pérola_ repetiu, puxando-a ao seu encontro — Sua?

Com a rapidez daquele movimento Jack acabou por tendo-a em seus braços.

— Sim — ela respondeu nem pensando em se soltar dele. Agora, eram os seus olhos que se encontraram com os de Sparrow. — Pérola Negra é o nome de seu navio — Ela pensou, apesar daquilo aparentemente não condizer com a situação em que se encontrava. Mas, Jack a tinha nos braços, e de pronto, aqueles dois olhos que a encaravam se voltaram em duas, raras e belas, pérolas negras.

— Hum. A minha segunda e última pergunta é a seguinte: — Jack se pronunciava, não desgrudando os olhos dela — Faria qualquer coisa por elas?

— Cla- -Claro! — Lane gaguejou

— Qualquer coisa? — ele repetiu, deixando um sorriso transparecer. — Qualquer - -

— No que está pensando, Sr?

— No mesmo que você. — ele disse rapidamente deixando-a livre caso dele quisesse se afastar — Podemos dizer que ficamos loucos. E que foi tudo culpa do ouro. Sabia que nessas moedas existem uma grande quantidade de chumbo e - - ?

— Ah! Poupe-me, Sparrow! — ela exclamou sem se dar conta de que já podia se levantar.

— Vamos, lá. — ele insistiu — Você nem é tão difícil assim.

— Sim, eu sou!

— Não, não é! E quer saber o por quê?

— Por quê? — Ela perguntou, curiosa.

— Por que está, completamente, amolecida em meus braços.

Num salto, Penélope se afastou de Sparrow, apesar de querer imensamente continuar por ali.

— O senhor nunca fala sério — ela tentou mudar o rumo da conversa — Sempre brincando e - -

— Então - - — ela a interrompeu voltando a colar o seu corpo ao dela. — Está disposta?

— Tire suas mãos de mim seu bêbado estúpido!

Jack riu, no fundo ele bem sabia que ela ansiava por aquilo muito mais que ele.

— Admiro o seu humor, e admiro ainda mais que o sustente mesmo estando encurralada.

— Encurralada? — ela repetiu — Eu?! Esteve atolado na sujeira por tanto tempo que não entende mais nada, senhor?

Mas Sparrow não lhe respondeu, o homem afastou seu rosto do de Lane e voltou-se aos seus marujos, em especial ao Sr. Gibbs

— Vão para os botes! — ele gritou — Agora!

— Mas, Jack — o homem corpulento tentou lhe falar.

— Agora! — Jack repetiu com autoridade. E aos poucos, sua tripulação se apressou mar à dentro.

— Por quê? — Gibbs perguntava, inocente.

— Tem uma maldição nessa ilha — o capitão mentia, a mulher ao seu lado agora o observava, confusa — Todos precisam estar no navio antes do sol se pôr. E não tirem os olhos do horizonte!

Cegamente, Gibbs correu para um dos botes a fim de se salvar da _maldição _que _assombrava_ àquele pedaço de terra, e quando ele já se via a salvo à beira do mar, olhou pra trás a fim de chamar pelo seu capitão.

— Jack, você não vem?!

Mas, Jack estava muito ocupado enlaçando uma Penélope, muito pouco relutante, pela cintura, aproximando seu corpo do dela, nem um pouco preocupado com a _maldição_ de que havia alertado a tripulação.

— O que está fazendo?! — ela perguntou como se já não soubesse.

— Quero devolver as suas jóias. — ele dizia a poucos centímetros de seus lábios. — Então não me atrapalhe!

E Lane não o atrapalharia, afinal como já é sabido, ela, era a que mais queria aquilo. Não sabia o porquê, mas, simplesmente queria que o homem mais irreverente e sincero dos sete mares lhe tomasse os lábios e o corpo o quanto antes. E, nem que fosse por uma única vez, nada os impediria de que àquilo se consumisse. Ela certamente não o amava, e ele tambem estava muito certo daquilo, mas, Sparrow sabia ser convincente ao ponto de fazê-la se voltar numa libertina.

Gibbs balançou a cabeça, e acabou dando de ombros à mentira que Jack havia inventado. — Manter os olhos no horizonte, é? — ele repetiu com desdém, mas, como o fiel imediato que era, certamente faria o possível para que a tripulação não desgrudasse os olhos do pôr do sol.

****

* * *

**N/A**

Ainda estou betando o capítulo, então, me desculpem qualquer erro ou confusão. =DD

**"— Admiro o seu humor, e admiro ainda mais que o sustente mesmo estando encurralada.**

**— Encurralada? — ela repetiu — Eu?! Esteve atolado na sujeira por tanto tempo que não entende mais nada, senhor?"**

Essa parte pertence totalmente ao filme "... E o Vento Levou". Sim, para "essa" Penélope Lane do século 17 (?), eu me baseio na personagem Scarlett O'hara (risos)

Estou feliz, tenho uma leitora nova: senhorita **Camila**, Seja muito bem vinda!

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Tati Cullen**, **Jodivise,** **Camila** e **Miss Black**

Gostaram desse? Espero, siceramente, que sim. =)

Próximo e 6º capítulo: _Sempre deixar partir_

_

* * *

_

**!!REVIEWS POR VEZES AJUDAM!!**


	6. Sempre deixar partir

_Maus Costumes_:

Capítulo 6.

**Sempre deixar partir**

Jack olhou de volta pra Gibbs, e, ergueu uma sobrancelha exigindo que o outro se voltasse ao mar. O homem corpulento o obedeceu e levou toda a tripulação de volta ao _Pérola_.

— Marujos, mantenham os olhos no horizonte! — ele repetiu as ordens de Sparrow.

Na ilha, Jack ainda tentava extrair uma resposta da mulher em seus braços.

— Vai levar o dia todo pra responder? — ele perguntou ainda há centímetros dos lábios entreabertos de Lane.

Penélope tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas estava estática sentindo o calor do corpo de Jack contra o seu, e tentando encurtar aquela conversa, apenas franziu o cenho procurando um meio de dizer a ele que _sim._ Sim, ele podia fazer o que bem quisesse, mesmo se ao final daquela loucura não lhe devolvesse as malditas jóias.

— Então? — O capitão insistiu. Ele não faria nada sem o consentimento dela.

— Aham!— ela gemeu em resposta, sacudindo a cabeça.

— O quê? Ficou muda, mulher?

Penélope não lhe respondeu e acabou por se elevar ao encontro de Jack, seus lábios que já estavam próximos se colaram. De principio, Sparrow pensou que seria o cavalheiro, e, que no final das contas ele lhe daria o beijo merecido. Porem aquela dama foi quem tomou a iniciativa, tomando os lábios do capitão com uma paixão que poucas mulheres, até aquele momento, haviam feito.

Os lábios de Sparrow se partiram. E, sem se arrepender nem por um minuto daquele ato, Penélope soube fazê-lo se entregar às ações a que ela lhe proporcionava.

— Senhorita - - — ele tentava falar, ofegante — Parece que tem muita experiência- -

— Cale-se, Sparrow! — ela bradou — Vai ficar aí parado?

— Hã?

Mas, antes que o capitão pudesse se pronunciar, Penélope novamente lhe invadiu a boca, exigindo um pouco mais de perspicácia daquele homem.

Ela agarrou-se ao colarinho daquele que agora lhe dirigia um olhar, ao mesmo tempo, doce e confuso, e, o guiou até a sombra de um daqueles coqueiros. Um que não fosse "anão" e que possuísse um tronco bem largo. O mais simples e discreto. O mais receptivo a uma paixão instantânea e avassaladora.

Ali nascia uma confusão, de lábios, línguas e mãos. Uma gostosa confusão, sem sombra de dúvidas. Seus lábios eram partidos por línguas bastante ágeis, e, suas mãos se aventuravam sob o tecido daquelas roupas masculinas.

Um homem e uma mulher. Duas mentes vindas de dois mundos diferentes: Um ladrão e uma dama inglesa.

- -

Meia hora se passou e, ainda mirando inutilmente cada passo que o sol dava à caminho do horizonte, no _Pérola, _jaziam a tripulação, e, em especial Ragetti, impaciente bombardeando Gibbs de perguntas.

— Eu não agüento mais. — o mais jovem dizia — Quando o sol vai se pôr?

— Lhe dê mais dez minutos, rapaz.

— Mas, porque não posso olhar pra trás? — ele insistiu

— Porque não quer perder o outro olho, oras!

— Pode fazer o que bem quiser, mestre Ragetti — o voz de Jack se anunciou enquanto ajudava Lane a subir até o convés — Mas, antes, ice o bote, afinal temos um tesouro lá dentro.

— Está _tudo_ bem? — Gibbs perguntou irônico.

— Sim, eu e a senhorita Lane acabamos com a maldição — o capitão respondeu sorrindo na direção à garota, mas ela não retribui e discretamente de afastou do grupo — E, rume em direção de Port Royal.

— Port Royal?! — Ragetti intrometeu-se — Me desculpe mas pensei que - -

Jack deu de ombros, acompanhando os passos de Penélope com os olhos.

— Ande logo, _Gibbs! _Deveremos chegar ao amanhecer!

— Claro, Jack — o imediato respondeu.

Jack esquivou-se das futuras perguntas que Ragetti viria a lhe fazer e seguiu os passos de Penélope. Ela jazia há alguns metros dali, prostrada admirando o mar. — É tão azul e tão infinito. Parece que nunca acaba. No meio do caminho um continente ou outro, mas - - — Desde que descobriram que a Terra era _redonda_ ele nunca acabaria.

Lane fechou os olhos e se imaginou em casa. Os Lane costumavam ter uma mansão próxima ao cais. Liverpool era uma cidade portuária, não era tropical como o Caribe, mas, era apenas do vento gelado acariciando suas bochechas que ela estava sentindo falta.

Por alguns segundos a jovem fez uma pequena reflexão sobre si mesma:

_1º _Ela não daria o sangue por sua família, irmãos ou parentes, mas, sem hesitar, daria o sangue pela casa e pelo orgulho deles.

_2º _Eram poucas as coisas que ela amava, e era mais fácil listar o que Penny NÃO amava: Não amava a cidade caribenha que agora a esperava, não amava Jack e nem os outros que haviam passado por sua vida. Lane não amou, não amava e nem amaria ninguem. Liverpool era a sua verdadeira paixão. _A sua casa, a sua terra, os negócios da sua família..._ Ah! Lady Penélope faria qualquer coisa por aquele pedaço de terra e pelos primeiros ideais do seu falecido pai.

Naquele momento, antes de se sentir abraçada por trás, ela fez a si mesma um juramento:

— Eu vou voltar.

— Penny... — Jack chegara, distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço, enlaçando sua cintura...

— Sr. Sparrow — ela disse se desvencilhando dele.

— Me chame de Jack. — o pirata a corrigiu, tomando uma de suas mãos e a beijando num ato de cavalheirismo. — Quer saber? — ele não havia notado que, o que Penélope mais queria, era distância — Você foi incrível. Quer dizer... Se não fosse jovem acharia que teve experiências de sobra e...

— Sparrow — ela tomou a palavra — Tem algo que precisa saber.

— O quê?! — ele perguntou espantado — É casada?

Lane arregalou os olhos, surpresa, Jack era bem esperto. Mas o seu tiro no escuro ainda estava um pouco longe da verdade

— Não é bem isso, mas precisamos conversar. Olhe, eu te convido pra jantar. Que tal?

— E em qual taverna será, minha querida? — ele brincou.

— No _meu_ porão, senhor. — ela disse secamente — Até lá.

- -

Não passavam das oito horas, e Jack estava ansioso por rever Penélope. — Talvez ao fim do jantar, _algo_ bom se _repetisse_. — o Capitão seguiu rumo ao porão, mas aparentemente não havia ninguém ali, aparentemente, porque logo, logo, a voz de Penélope se pronunciou atrás da escada.

— Olá, Sparrow — ela dizia de uma mesa improvisada em cima de um barril de rum. E era apenas uma garrafa dessa bebida que jazia no lugar do _jantar_. — Sente-se.

Jack se aproximou para cumprimentá-la, a fim de beijá-la, mas Lane insistiu para que ele se sentasse.

— Na cabine o " jantar" fluirá melhor, Penny, você não quer - - ?

— Não, capitão. — ela o interrompeu — Precisa saber de algumas coisas e - -

— Eu fiz alguma coisa? — ele interpôs — Você parece tão distante e... Achei que os nossos problemas tinham ficado naquela ilha.

— Não sei quanto aos seus, mas, os meus problemas continuam por aqui, em Port Royal, e na Inglaterra também.

— Nos precipitamos, não foi?

— Sim. — ela disse de pronto — Mas, senhor Sparrow, eu não posso mentir. Foi _um dos_ melhores momentos que eu já tive.

— Um dos?! — ele exclamou confuso. — Pensei que a senhorita era uma solteirona e...

— Eu não sou.

— Ah! Então é mesmo casada? — ele insistia

— Não, Sparrow. — Lane bradou — Sou viúva!

Toda irreverência de Jack foi pro espaço, por um instante as palavras lhe faltaram. Como alguém com menos de trinta anos poderia ser viúva?

— Meu marido e o meu pai morreram há seis meses. — ela explicava em meio ao silêncio de Jack — Eles eram do exercito e em meio à maldita guerra civil - - Enfim, não quero que pense que trai à memória dele. — ela dizia tentando encorajar o capitão a se pronunciar — Que Deus o tenha num bom lugar, mas eu fui quem trai a mim mesma ao me casar.

— Não o amava?

— Não! Eu só queria salvar a minha família. Depois que a minha mãe morreu, meu pai começou a perder tudo e tive de me casar - - Você não precisa saber dos detalhes, mas, depois da guerra. Eu e meus irmãos voltamos à miséria. E, com o pouco que nos restou vim até o Caribe saldar uma divida - -

— As jóias! — Jack concluiu as palavras dela — Aqui estão — ele disse, comovido, tirando o pequeno embrulho do bolso das próprias vestes. — Eu ia lhe entregar de qualquer jeito, mas vejo que precisa delas o quanto antes.

— Oh, Sr. Sparrow, muito obrigada. Talvez isso salve a minha família.

— Eu devia ter devolvido há dois dias. — ele se desculpava — Mas a idéia de tê-la na tripulação foi bem maior. Eu sinto muito - -

Lane debruçou-se sobre a _mesa_ e lhe beijou docemente os lábios. No outro instante se afastou dele.

— Não sinta. — ela disse erguendo a cabeça — Você é o melhor pirata que existe Jack. Não ligue pra essa marca em seu braço. Quem lhe fez isso certamente vale bem menos que você.

— É claro que vale bem menos, _senhorita _— ele disse secamente. O pouco tempo que o capitão havia passado a chamando de _Penny_ tinha sido tão bom. — Tenha uma boa noite.

Penélope seguiu para a sua cela, Jack deve ter ficado magoado com a omissão da história, pois nem sequer a convidou pra dormir na cabine. — Ou simplesmente se esqueceu — ela preferia pensar assim. Lane tentou dormir, mas seus pensamentos não deixaram — Se eu continuar sem dormir não chego viva à Port Royal!.

Ah, Port Royal, o que lhe esperava lá? Ela só sabia o nome de quem devia procurar e nada mais.

— Cutler Beckett — Um oficial da Companhia das Índias Ocidentais, um aspirante a Lorde. Aquele que propôs o acordo mais desgraçado que um Lane poderia aceitar.

Penélope voltou-se ao embrulho com as jóias de sua mãe. Aqueles pertences tinham um valor tão especial pra ela. É claro que não eram tão caras quanto a quantia que Jack ostentava naquele baú, mas no final das contas, ela teria de encarar o fato de que eram somente as suas jóias que o tal _oficial_ queria.

_"Elas e o meu orgulho!"_

— Bom dia. — Ragetti a despertou daqueles pensamentos— Pronta pra ir pra casa?

Mas, Port Royal jamais seria a sua casa.

— Pronta — ela mentiu

— Mestre Gibbs, me mandou aqui pra dizer que- - o Jack mandou dizer que - -

— Por Deus, rapaz, a minha cabeça é fraca! — Lane brincou em meio àquela confusão — Quer dizer que chegamos?

— S-Sim!

— Obrigada, eu já estou indo. — ela agradeceu, vendo-o subir para o convés.

A ultima coisa que Lane queria era sair daquela cela. No final das contas a Lady britânica por fim havia se acostumado àquela fortaleza.

Juntando todas as forças que tinha, ela se levantou e seguiu convés acima.

— Sua carruagem a espera, senhorita! — Ragetti lhe disse soltando o bote na água

Ao longe estava Port Royal. Seria a sua casa a partir de agora.

Lane fez menção em descer até o barco, mas antes procurou Jack com os olhos. Lá estava ele ao leme, estático como uma vassoura, evitando olhá-la. Penélope se amaldiçoou por isso, mas não resistiu e correu ao encontro do Capitão.

— Jack! — ela parou num dos degraus da escada.

— Sim, senhorita? — ele perguntou sem mirá-la.

Ainda estava a chamando de senhorita? Ela queria estar em seus braços novamente, queria ser confortada e queria uma despedida justa, ou até quem sabe um pedido de permanência.

— Obrigada, mais uma vez pelos meus _pertences._

— Elas são suficientes? — ele inquiriu — Se quiser mais, eu posso lhe dar uma parte do que tenho no baú e - -

— O contrato diz claramente: Apenas as jóias mencionadas serão aceitas como _dote de casamento_ e - -

Penélope mordeu a língua, não pode acreditar no que deixara escapar.

— Dote de casamento?! — Sparrow repetiu incrédulo.

Ela iria se casar de novo? O que mais ela não faria pelo _pedaço de terra_ da sua família?

— Oun. — ela gemeu aflita, correndo até o bote — Adeus, Jack!

Penélope pulou e caiu dentro do pequeno barco, Ragetti já a esperava pronto para levá-la a terra, mas, antes que o rapaz começasse a remar, lá de cima, Jack gritou ao seu encontro.

— Com quem vai se casar?!

— COM NINGUÉM! — ela respondeu — Ande logo, rapaz — ela voltou-se à Ragetti. — Ande!

Ele a obedeceu remando rumo à terra.

Jack correu até o mastro e pendurando-se nas cordas tornou a gritar, vendo o barco de distanciar:

— COM QUEM?

Lane olhou tristemente pra figura de Jack ficando pra trás. Não podia deixá-lo sem uma resposta. Ele tinha o direito de saber, afinal - -

Sem mais pensar, a garota se levantou e, como se nos dias de hoje perguntasse as horas, indicou o próprio pulso.

Aquele código chegou muito claro ao bom entendedor Jack Sparrow. Ele olhou para o próprio pulso marcado com aquele P, e, lembrou-se de quem havia lhe feito aquilo.

— Beckett? — ele perguntou a si mesmo — Vai se casar com - - ?

— Senhor capitão! — A voz de Gibbs o interrompeu — É bom ter o navio silencioso novamente, não acha?

Jack não respondeu

— Alou! — ele insistiu — Jaa- -aack?!

— Próxima parada; Tortuga!

— Sim, disso eu sei, mas e depois? — Gibbs quis saber

— Ficaremos bêbados - - — ele dizia sem tirar os olhos do barco miúdo ao longe — Só assim teremos coragem de fazer o que nunca fizemos.

— Somos piratas, Jack — o homem tomou a palavra — O que nunca fizemos?

— Nunca lutamos contra os nossos maus costumes. — Jack disse como se declamasse.

— E qual foi a burrada dessa vez, Jack?

— Deixamos uma pessoa incrível partir. Sabe o quão terrível será o futuro daquela mulher, Sr. Gibbs?

— Ah, Sparrow, acabou se apaixonando? — o homem rebateu

— De jeito nenhum — o mais jovem disse sinceramente. — Só estou com saudades.

Gibbs já se afastava quando Jack o chamou de volta

— Esqueci de lhe dizer, Mestre Gibbs, mas- -

— Mas? — o homem repetiu.

— Só por fazer essa pergunta sem graça acabou de ser rebaixado à primeiro marujo!

* * *

**N/A**

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capítulo rs

Foi muito divertido escrevê-lo

Tenho uma nova leitora** Taa Almeida**: Muitíssimo obrigada pela review!

Agradecimentos à **Tati Cullen**, **JodiVIse**,** Camila** e **Taa Almeida** *-*

Não me canso de repetir, vocês me fazem muito feliz. XXXD

Espero que gostem do** próximo** capitulo


	7. Ser, por vezes, covarde

Maus Costumes:

Capítulo 7.

**Ser, por vezes, covarde.**

Penélope Beckett acordou, levantou-se de seus lençóis bordados, contemplou o quarto claro muito iluminado e olhou para o lado: Seu marido já tinha se levantado. Cutler sempre gostava de acordar cedo e correr aos empregados a fim de listar as ordens do dia. — Acho que, nem na noite de núpcias, fui acordada com um beijo. — a ex-senhorita Lane pensou antes de se pôr de pé e caminhar até a varanda. Sua camisola arrastava no chão a cada passo e, por fim, Penny escancarou a porta da sacada revelando a imensidão do mar azul que banhava Port Royal.

Há dois anos, durante todas as manhãs, Penélope repetia esse mesmo ritual. Ela acordava, ia até a varanda e contemplava aquela paisagem. Há dois anos, pensou que seria resgatada pelo homem mais corajoso dos sete mares, mas não foi. Esse não lhe prometeu nada, mas antes de descer de seu navio, rumo à Port Royal, Penélope viu nos olhos negros de Jack Sparow, a promessa de que dias melhores viriam.

— Ele não deve ser tão corajoso assim — Ela repetia a si mesma até pouco depois de se casar com Cutler. Durante toda a cerimônia ficou imaginando o capitão do _Pérola_ rompendo à porta da Igreja e a arrancando dos braços de seu noivo... — Dois anos se passaram e ele nunca veio me resgatar.

Penélope acabou sentindo falta daquele pirata _pinguço_. Talvez não tanto quanto sentia de sua casa, há milhas do outro lado do atlântico, porem por trás dessa saudade estava o conforto, este vinha só do fato dela saber que, em Liverpool, tudo corria bem. Seus irmãos lhe mandavam cartas, e, da situação em que eles diziam viver, ela tinha inveja — Tudo corria bem na casa dos Lane. — O único problema era que ela jamais poderia voltar lá, pois Cutler jamais permitiria.

— Ah, Capitão Sparrow. — ela deixou-se suspirar ainda mirando o horizonte ao longe.

- -

Penélope desceu as escadas, cumprimentou alguns empregados e seguiu para o café da manhã. Sentou-se à imensa mesa retangular e, sozinha, serviu-se de um pouco do que tinha no bule. — Chá — Nada melhor do que aquela bebida para ter, novamente, um pouquinho do gosto de casa.

— Bom dia, querida — uma voz se fez atrás de si. Era ele.

— Bom dia, Cutler — ela respondeu desejando mais calor naquele cumprimento.

Porem, sendo aquele o seu esposo (e levando em conta os dois anos que já conviva com ele) Penélope sabia muito bem que fora do quartro nem um abraço se faria — És mais frio que os invernos que já passei em Liverpool, querido — ela pensou.

De pronto, Beckett se pôs do outro lado da mesa. Assim ela pôde encará-lo melhor: Ainda era cedo da manhã e ele já estava usando _aquela_ peruca branca. — Que ridículo! — Não que ele fosse bonito, pois Cutler não era do tipo que se enchia uma sala, mas qualquer excesso de roupa no senhor sem–estatura–Beckett pareceria um exagero.

— Sem a peruca ele fica melhor. — sua jovem esposa pensava observando-o de longe — Sem essa peruca, seus olhos azuis contrastam com o raro cabelo castanho, e - - Ah! Ele é antipático de qualquer jeito, mesmo.

— Sr. Locksmith — ele falou com um dos empregados prostrados ao lado da mesa. — Feche a janela, por favor. O Sol do Caribe me irrita os olhos.

— Mas, Cutler - - — ela tentou impedir aquela ordem.

— Você não se importa, não é querida?

É claro que ela se importava. Apesar das esperanças lhe parecerem perdidas, Penélope sempre sonhava em, um dia, contemplar a aparição de um certo navio no horizonte.

— Não, meu esposo. — ela mentiu — Não me importo.

— Que bom. — ele interpôs sorrindo — É a melhor esposa que eu poderia ter. É tão - -

— Cutler, por favor — ela o censurou, mencionando o empregado ao lado

— Não. Eu tenho que dizer. — ele seguiu sem se importar — Não há outra palavra para descrevê-la: você é muito submissa, Penélope. — e concluiu fazendo–a se engasgar — Isso me encanta.

Em resposta ela lhe lançou um sorriso tímido, mas na verdade queimava de ódio por dentro.

— Submissa?! — ela repetiu mentalmente — Quem ele pensa que sou? Eu sou uma ótima atriz, isso sim!

— Vai ao almoço na casa do Governador, não vai? — Cutler inquiriu, antes de acrescentar: — É incrível... Aquele Swann, assim como você, chegou aqui há três anos e já é Governador.

— Não, meu querido, _eu_ cheguei há _apenas_ dois.

— Ah, tanto faz. — ele bufou — Mas você vai ao almoço. Preciso que vá!

— Por favor, Cutler — ela o interrompeu — Não quero me meter em seus assuntos.

— Não me faça retirar o elogio que acabei de lhe fazer, _Penny_. Me obedeça

Penny? Aqui soava tão pirata... Tão - - Jack Sparrow!

— Eu só não concordo com o fato de você me querer lá dentro. — ela continuou — Por mim, você não precisava mais de nenhuma ascensão. — e perguntou: — Porque não fica com o posto que já tem, querido? Porque quer sempre mais?

_Militares, militares... Estão sempre querendo subir de posto!_

Cutler pareceu não tê-la ouvido; e apenas se serviu de uma torrada. Enquanto a lambuzava de geléia, proferiu a seguinte frase:

— Nasci para ser um Lorde, _Lady_ Penélope.

— Oh Cutler! — ela lamentou, em dois anos Penélope passou a considerar tudo aqueles nomes apenas simples formalidades. Lady? Lorde? Aquilo já não fazia a mínima diferença. — Ser meu marido já lhe torna um. — entornando a xícara ela lhe disse — Não precisa brigar por esse título - -

— Vá se arrumar, — ele disparou sem querer ouvi-la — Em duas horas estaremos com o _então_ Governador. E - - Não esqueça o espartilho.

- -

Joshamee Gibbs ainda não entendia realmente o porquê de o seu capitão tê-lo rebaixado à primeiro marujo. — Não fui um bom imediato? — ele se perguntava. Mas, sim! Pelos poucos meses, que havia ocupado aquele cargo, fora o melhor. Havia largado há três anos a carreira de marinheiro para servir ao jovem pirata Jack Sparrow, e toda essa consideração não parecia ter sido retribuída.

— Que audácia, Mestre Gibbs! — Jack exclamou — Você; me perguntar se estou apaixonado. — E usou disso para rebaixar o outro.

As esperanças de conseguir o seu posto de volta foram pro espaço quando Jack nomeou um novo tripulante àquele serviço. _Hector Barbossa_. Esse era um velho pirata e conhecido de Sparrow. Há dois anos, em Tortuga, o jovem capitão o reencontrou e tratou de colocá-lo navio a dentro.

Gibbs não confiava naquele _espanhol. _O homem estava sempre dando ordens, sempre convocando reuniões com os outros. — E, ainda teve a audácia de trazer um novo marujo para bordo. — O gorducho Pintel.

- -

Há exatos dois anos atrás, o Pérola estava no caminho o contrário do que agora fazia. Há exatos dois anos atrás, o navio de Jack Sparrow partia para longe daquelas águas, deixando parar trás uma lady maluquinha, mas agora eles estavam voltando àquele, como ela costumava dizer, _pedaço de Inglaterra._

— Port Royal?! — Barbossa exclamou ao ouvir as ordens do capitão.

— Sim, Hector — Jack lhe respondeu — Eu deveria ter voltado há mais tempo, mas...

— Sparrow — o mais velho tomou a palavra — Sinto muito lhe dizer isso, mas, nós vamos ficar por aqui, meu caro. Terá de ir sozinho.

— Mas do quê está falando? Eu sou o capitão! — Sparrow bradou — Eu dito as ordens! Vamos para Port Royal!

Barbossa engoliu seco, e apesar de querer, naquele momento, se voltar contra o inexperiente Jack Sparrow, ele não podia. Aquele era o seu capitão e acabava por lhe dever respeito — Mas, não farei isso por muito tempo — Ele dizia a si, fantasiando em um dia ser o capitão daquele navio.

— Você sabe como aquelas águas são vigiadas... — Hector explicava — Talvez, há dois anos atrás, fossem mais calmas, mas hoje em dia nenhum pirata pode navegar por ali.

— Não importa como - - — Jack disse, sentindo-se fraquejar diante do _pulso forte_ do outro — - - Eu tenho que voltar. Aliás, eu deveria ter feito isso há muito mais tempo, mas Tortuga me pareceu tão mais acolhedora... Eu fui um cov - -

— O que andou perdendo por lá, Jack? — seu imediato disparou com ar de riso — Um inimigo, uma garota, ou um tesouro?

— Hã - - — Sparrow deixou-se pensar — Pode ser os três?

- -

Usando um vestido muito parecido, porem em bom estado, com aquele que havia deixado em sua cela a bordo do_ Pérola Negra,_ Penélope caminhava pela faixa de praia a frente da casa do Governador. Mais adiante estavam os jardins da propriedade, e nele uma comemoração acontecia.

Só agora fora condecorado Governador, mas, Weatherby Swann havia chegado da Inglaterra há exatos três anos. O homem trouxe consigo a sua filha, a simpática Elizabeth, uma garotinha que nesse exato momento corria pelo gramado, acompanhada por um menino de mesma idade. Esse, por sua vez, era órfão e fora encontrado por eles na vinda à Port Royal.

— Ser órfão me parece algo bastante satisfatório — Penny pensou observando os dois ao longe. — Se eu fosse órfã talvez não tivesse de assumir tantas responsabilidades pela minha família.

Se ela fosse órfã, não teria se casado duas vezes. E, ainda por cima, não teria se casado duas vezes com homens frios e vaidosos.

— Sra. Beckett?! — uma voz a chamou.

— Sim?! — ela respondeu desviando o olhar para quem se anunciava. Era James Norrington, um jovem oficial protejido do Governador. — Capitão Norrington! — ela exclamou se aproximando dele. — Como vai?

— Com saudades do nosso país.

— Ah... Todos os sensatos daqui sentem falta de lá. — Penélope disse de pronto — Há dois anos não sei o que é _não sentir saudade._

— Deixou a família pra trás? — ele interpôs

— Não — ela respondeu secamente — Deixei Liverpool! Para nós, os Lane, aquela terra é única coisa que interessa.

— Ah! Me desculpe se - -

— Ah, tudo bem. — Penélope lhe disse

— Todos por aqui têm os nervos à flor da pele. — ele disse sorrindo — Mas, já que mencionou, eu conheço a sua família. Peter Lane não é o seu pai?

— Era. — ela disparou — Sabe que ele está morto.

— Sim, sim... — James respondeu com pezar, antes de acrescentar: — Seus irmãos foram grandes oficiais... É uma pena ver o que a guerra faz: Arruína famílias.

— Estão vivos, na Inglaterra, e, graças ao Cutler, estão bem de vida. — ela contrapôs — Tenha pena de mim, Norrington.

— Bem de vida? — o futuro comodoro repetiu — Não chamaria a situação deles de _bem de vida_, mas - -

— O quê?! — ela deixou-se exclamar — Não que eu me importe, mas o que se passa com eles?

James ergueu o olhar na direção da mansão e voltou-se à Penélope com um ar de riso.

— Seu marido a chama, cara senhora.

— Penélope, venha até aqui! — Beckett a chamava como se fizesse a uma criança.

E, tal qual uma, ela o obedeceu colocando-se ao seu lado como a esposa_ submissa_ que era.

— Não saia de perto de mim — Cutler a censurou — Temos que ser perfeitos à frente dessa gente. E, eu não gosto de vê-la conversando com outras pessoas.

Beckett era um homem ciumento, e, além disso; orgulhoso, invejoso e mandão. Se pudesse, andaria com Penélope agarrada aos seus pés. Se orgulhava de tudo que possuía: desde a casa, presenteada pela coroa britânica, até a jovem desesperada esposa que tinha.

Porem, ele não tinha tudo o que queria. Cutler invejava os postos mais altos e sempre tentava derrubar aqueles que os ocupava — Como alguém tão baixinho pode ter a cabeça nas alturas? — Penélope se perguntava.

— James Norrington estava me dando notícias dos meus irmãos — ela se defendeu

— Não quero vê-la de conversinhas com ninguém, está me ouvindo?

— Do que tem medo? — ela disparou — Eu só queria saber sobre a minha família, Cutler! — e confessou: — Eu tento ser forte, mas acho que sim, sinto saudades!

Beckett parecia não ouvi-la, o homem apenas ficou o olhar na direção contrária e exclamou:

— Mas o que é isso?!

— Saudades, oras! — ela respondeu — Eu sinto falta de casa, e - -

— Não estou falando disso! — ele bradou, apontando para o horizonte — Falo daquilo!

Em meio ao mar aberto, uma pequena embarcação se aproximava....

— Quem havia dado permissão para que um barco com dois forasteiros atracasse naquela praia? — Cutler se perguntou.

— Suponho que sejam pescadores, meu esposo. — Penélope respondeu tentando reconhecer algum dos tripulantes — Não vai prendê-los por pescar nas "águas do Governador", vai?

E com a voz esganiçada, seu marido respondeu:

— Claro que vou.

- -

Gibbs remava, a caminho de Port Royal, calado como uma porta; sem dirigir uma única palavra ao _outro_ ocupante do barco: Jack Sparrow.

— Porque está tão calado, Gibbs? — o mais jovem perguntou. — Gibbs? — ele insistiu.

— Bom, Jack- - — o outro começou — - - Primeiro estamos indo à Port Royal, e segundo, você acabou de deixar o _Pérola_ aos cuidados daquela gente - -

— Olhe! — o capitão interrompeu as palavras do outro, apontando para terra. — Uma festa. Adoro festas!

— Devemos ir pelo outro lado — o homem corpulento sugeriu — Vamos acabar nos dando mal, e - -

— Não, não, não! — Sparrow disparou, tomando o que o outro tinha em mãos — Só mais umas remadas e logo estaremos lá.

************

* * *

**N/A (1)**

**_Dois anos depois, blábláblá... Datas, acontecimentos etc etc .:_**

Explicando o **_meu_ **ponto de vista **(e não o da saga)**:

**1º** Will foi encontrado sem origem no mar, certo? Dai teve de viver aos cuidados daquele ferreiro: Sem os pais, eu suponho... Chamo ele de orfão porque tudo o que tinha era um nome e nada mais =/  
**2º** Barbossa só veio a ser capitão anos depois da vinda do Governador, pois;  
**3º** Gibbs ainda era marinheiro na época da vinda dos Swann, e supõe-se que ele presenciou a _mudança_ de capitães do Pérola Negra. Então, como um cara da marinha conheceria Jack Sparrow e Barbossa?

Por isso acredito que quando Will foi encontrado, Barbossa ainda não era o capitão do Pérola. Isso só viria acontecer anos depois; quando Gibbs já fazia parte da tripulação

* * *

**N/A (2)**

Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas:

**JodiVIse, Tati Cullen, Taah Almeida e Kitty Pride Malfoy!!**

(Kitty, é tão bom vê-la por aqui rs)

Desculpem a demora em postar esse capítulo, mas é que o ff não estava aceitando converter os ".doc"

Espero que tenham gostado do cap. XXD Até o próximo o/

* * *

**N/A (3)**

**_!!VOCÊ, LEITOR de POTC, SE INSCREVA NO FÓRUM E CONFIRA A CAMPANHA DO NFF!!_**

* * *

**!!REVIEWS ME AJUDAM!!**


	8. Sempre voltar atrás

Maus Costumes:

Capítulo 8.

**Sempre voltar atrás**

Jack Sparrow e Joshamee Gibbs, por fim chegam à praia _do_ governador. Não que eles soubessem que aquela praia tinha _dono. _Na verdade eles nem sequer sabiam que uma praia poderia ter um dono. Era só um pedaço de terra em face do mar aberto, e, o pequeno barco em que eles estavam atracou, inocentemente, ali mesmo.

_Pobres piratas_. Nem sabiam que, ao longe, eram observados por um pequeno grupo de oficiais alarmados por Cutler Beckett.

Jack saltou daquele veículo, e antes que pudesse dar um mísero passo naquele solo, foi surpreendido pelos supostos homens do Governador Swann. Todos usavam aquelas ridículas perucas brancas, e sem motivo aparente avançavam em sua direção.

— Seria uma recepção? — o capitão do _Pérola_ se perguntou antes de ser surpreendido pelo mais baixo daqueles homens. Ele não o reconhecera de pronto, mas aquele era Cutler Beckett, seu velho inimigo, por assim dizer.

Longe daquela cena, a esposa do líder daquela emboscada disputava espaço com os demais convidados da festa a fim de observar melhor o circo que se formava nas areias da praia.

— Eu conheço aquele chapéu - - — ela disse a si mesma, pensando estar enlouquecendo — Que ridículo, Penélope! — se censurou — _Conhecer um chapéu_... Mas, aquele andar- -

— Jack Sparrow?! — A voz sarcástica do seu marido exclamou ao longe. — Veio atrás de outro P?

As pernas da Sra. Beckett fraquejaram. Ela pensava estar vendo o seu maior sonho ser destruído por um antigo pesadelo quando a realidade veio à tona numa simples frase expelida pelo forasteiro da praia:

— Que desprazer - - — Só existia uma pessoa, em todo o Caribe, que possuía aqueles trejeitos, aquele chapéu e aquela voz tênue que nada parecia abalar: Jack Sparrow.

E este, por sua vez, estava bastante confuso; decidindo entre ou correr ou partir pra cima daquele _nanico_. Confusões mentais à parte; Jack ainda não havia se dado conta de que estava _ferrado._ À sua frente estavam: o seu maior inimigo acompanhado por uma tropa mal encarada. Cada um daqueles homens ostentava armas carregadas na sua direção, e, pareciam querer vê-lo preso o quanto antes.

Não condizendo com desespero que o tomava, Sparrow se desligou daquela cena e passou à apenas pensar no que o havia levado àquela praia: Não havia sido o homem baixinho a sua frente, e sim a esposa dele. — Eles tinham realmente se casado? — Se sim: Penélope estaria por ali, sem sombra de dúvidas — Quem sabe ela está no meio daquela gente?

O capitão do Pérola se focou naquelas pessoas, procurando uma que talvez não quisesse vê-lo na forca. Por um momento, Jack pensou ter achado quem procurava_: _Uma jovem mulher muito familiar lhe encarava. Ele a viu limpar a vista algumas vezes (como se quisesse se certificar de alguma coisa) e depois, cambaleante, tratar de sumir em meio àquela gente.

— São piratas, senhor? — um dos homens perguntou à Cutler — Não me parecem, e - -

— Claro que são, Tenente Gillette! — Beckett bradou.

Alheio a eles, e ao terror que tomava o seu ex-imediato, Jack deixou-se exclamar:

— Penélope?!

— O que disse?! — a voz de Cutler o despertou

— Digo... — o moreno tentou se corrigir — Mérope! — e seguiu com aquele devaneio — Astérope e Dríope! Que todas as filhas de Atlas me ajudem!

— Capitão — Gibbs o chamou em particular — Não acho que os gregos possam nos ajudar agora.

— Capitão? — Beckett repetiu antes de se voltar aos oficiais confusos à suas costas — Prendam esses dois bandidos, agora!

— Não é necessário tanto, senhor. — interpôs aquele que, há minutos atrás, conversava com Penélope à beira-mar — O Governador saberá o que fazer, e - -

— Norrington, eu sou um dos poucos nobres desse lugar e, logo, sou superior a QUALQUER um. — Mas ele não era — Conheço muito bem esse pirata, prendam-no!

James Norrington tentou balbuciar mais alguma resistência àquela ordem, mas Cutler tornou a lhe berrar aos ouvidos:

— Prendam-no!

De pronto, Jack sacou a pistola que sempre levava no cós de sua calça, e num só movimento puxou Gibbs para si como se este fosse um refém.

— Pode parar de fingir, seu pescador de meia tigela — ele bradou agarrado ao outro antes de se voltar ao oficial a sua frente — Mande esses _peruquinhas_ baixarem as armas ou eu vou atirar nesse pescador.

— Pescador? — um deles repetiu — Não seria um de seus marujos, seu pirata?

— Não, eu o forcei a me trazer até aqui — o capitão do _Pérola_ mentia. — Baixem as armas ou juro que o matarei.

Sem escutar o que Jack dizia, Norrington se aproximou de Gibbs, com a expressão mais confusa que possuía:

— Mas eu conheço esse homem - -

— Acha que eu estou brincando, seja lá quem você for?! — Sparrow o interrompeu, ameaçando apertar o gatilho. — Eu, acompanhado do meu _refém, _vou escapar são e salvo e ninguém vai me impedir. Do contrário - -

— Abaixem as armas — Norrington ordenou, para a infelicidade de Beckett.

— O que está fazendo, Ja- - — Gibbs tentou lhe sussurrar.

— Cale-se, gorducho! — Jack lhe abafou a voz antes de sair arrastando o outro pela areia da praia.

Jack_ ameaçava_ Gibbs, mas nem por isso tirava os olhos daqueles _abutres. _

— Vai deixá-los ir, Capitão Norrington? — Cutler perguntou, com sua habitual arrogância.

—Vamos ser responsável pela morte de um simples pescador, senhor? — Norrington retrucou, antes do outro lhe berrar, perdendo a paciência:

— VAI DEIXAR UM PIRATA FUGIR?!

— Senhor... — o mais jovem seguiu mantendo a calma — Temos um juramento na marinha, preferimos ter um bandido à solta que o inocente morto.

Ouvidas aquelas palavras, Beckett tomou a baioneta das mãos do oficial ao seu lado, destravando o gatilho.

— Se continuar a _fazer_ juramentos, — ele sibilou, mirando na direção do pirata ao longe — Jamais chegará a ser o _comodoro_ que tanto deseja, Norrington.

Por fim, Beckett, puxou o gatilho disparando contra a silhueta de Jack e Gibbs que corriam há muitos metros dali. À sorte dos foras-da-lei; o alcançe daquela arma era ridículo e Cutler tinha uma péssima pontaria.

- -

— Nanico - - — Jack ofegava já fora das vistas — - - infeliz!

— Jack — seu ex- imediato lhe falou — Para onde nós vamos agora?

— Vamos andando até o píer, lá encontraremos alguma hospedaria e - -

O outro o interrompeu, gesticulando negativamente. Toda aquela correria não passava de loucura aos olhos do ex-imediato.

— Me desculpe dizer isso, mas, você é louco?

— O que há, Gibbs? — Jack retrucou

— Uma hospedaria próxima ao porto será o primeiro lugar em que vão nos procurar

— Seja esperto, marujo! — o mais alto exclamou. — Devemos estar no mais óbvio dos lugares. — e seguiu: — Eu conheço aquela gente, e sei que o primeiro lugar que irão nos procurar será num convento de freiras.

Gibbs deixou-se rir, mas logo foi puxado pelo outro a caminho do píer. Era preciso pressa ou logo seriam surpreendidos pelo caminho.

- -

Cutler Beckett voltou-se aos oficiais inertes às ordens do capitão Norrington. — Quanta incompetência. Se eu fosse o governador - - — ele pensou antes de ser interrompido por uma voz alheia.

— Dêem à volta na propriedade! — Norrington instruía aos outros. — Vamos surpreendê-lo de frente.

— Norrington. — Beckett voltou-se a ele com o tom mais autoritário que possuía — Gravou bem o rosto daquele pirata?

— É claro, Sr. Beckett - - — Mas o outro não o deixou terminar de falar:

— Viu aquela marca em seu braço? — continuou — Espero que não o confunda com nenhum outro pé-rapado, pois é só ele que eu quero. Vivo ou morto.

Por que aquela marcação com aquele bandido? Bem, a resposta para as verdadeiras _mágoas_ de Beckett só viriam a ser reveladas anos depois.

Os guardas saíram à caça de Sparrow, enquanto que a multidão formada à beira-mar, se dissipava mansão à dentro. Somente quando a ultima daquelas pessoas se voltou à festa, Cutler acordou do devaneio em que havia se perdido.

Por um instante o homem ficou prostrado à areia com os seus próprios pensamentos: A seu ver ele não pedia por muito. Ele acreditava "merecer" o cargo do governador, a submissão daqueles guardas e a vingança por qualquer coisa que um dia Sparrow o tivesse feito.

— Nem que eu tenha que implorar ao rei: um dia, estes oficiais indisciplinados estarão em minhas mãos. — ele dizia a si mesmo — E, aquele pirata desgraçado, terá mais do que uma dolorosa cicatriz.

Tudo levava a crer que sim, mas para Cutler, nada nunca era pessoal:

— São apenas bons negócios!

Aquele pequeno ditador agora, sem saber, refazia os passos de sua esposa pela casa do governador. E, como era esperado, acabou se deparando com a figura dela a uma das mesas no jardim.

A senhora Beckett focava-se na xícara de chá a sua frente, mas, a coragem de entorná-la simplesmente não vinha. Estava atônita e precisava urgentemente, ou de um beliscão, ou de uma boa dose de coragem que a fizesse se levantar dali e correr a procura de Jack Sparrow.

— Você viu o governador? — ele perguntou sem notar a expressão aterrorizada que ela carregava. — Penélope?!

— Sim? — a mulher respondeu ainda frustrada. — Oh, Cutler! — despertou por fim.

— O que há com você? — ele seguiu — Não andou bebendo, andou?

_Isso que dar se casar com a filha de um nobre falido._

— Ninguém esta servindo bebidas, por aqui. Eu - -

— Viu o governador por aí? — ele disparou a fazendo responder com a voz igualmente seca:

— Subiu as escadas.

— Hum — ele murmurou — Vá pra casa!

Penélope parecia ser a única que acatava as suas ordens.

— Mas, Cutler, eu estou bem - -

— Não estou perguntando se você está bem! — ele bradou — Vá pra casa, não vou poder lhe dar atenção.

_Mas ele nunca dava._

- -

Jack e Gibbs romperam à porta de uma velha hospedaria da rua principal. — Mas logo na rua principal, Jack?! — o homem corpulento exclamou não condizendo com determinação do outro.

— Pois não? — uma mocinha de, no máximo, vinte anos lhes perguntou por trás do balcão.

— Ó, Doçura — o capitão do _Pérola_ disse fazendo-a corar — Nós dois gostaríamos de um quarto.

Aquelas palavras acabaram por deixá-la assustada. _Porque dois forasteiros alugariam um quarto?_ E... Porque aquele de chapéu tinha um trejeito tão _suspeito?_

— São gregos? — ela disparou.

— Falamos grego? — Jack rebateu

— Não, mas é que os dois me parecem tão - -

— Deixe comigo, Anna. — Uma velha senhora tomou a palavra surgindo por trás da outra — Nomes, por favor?

— É Josha - - — Gibbs tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido por Jack.

— Joshamilliam Lane e John Teague!

— Joshamilliam?! — o seu ex-imediato repetiu mentalmente — Mas que nome desgraçado é esse?

— Bem, senhores Teague e Lane... — a mulher seguiu — Se são gregos quero que saibam que essa é uma hospedaria de família.

— Mas o que diabos vocês têm contra os gregos?! — Jack bradou

— Jac- - John! — Gibbs se corrigiu num sussurro — Depois eu lhe explico, OK? — e tomou a palavra, cortês; — Minha cara senhora, somos apenas corsários a serviço da marinha e... Somos mais britânicos do que a vossa senhoria pode imaginar.

— Bem... — ela refletiu — Sendo assim, aqui está a chave.

— Gibbs — Jack lhe falou subindo à escadaria daquele estabelecimento — O que tem os gregos a ver com as calças?

— Jack, parece que nunca foi à escola!

— E nem fui. — ele falou

— Fique somente com a idéia de que gregos são MUITO liberais, OK?

— Ahn, OK — Sparrow fingiu entender — Sempre me achei muito conservador, mesmo.

- -

Penélope tomou o coche e seguiu sozinha até o caminho de casa. Trancou-se no quarto, temendo ouvir péssimas notícias sobre o fim daquela emboscada. — Tomara que o Jack esteja bem. — Já passavam das oito da noite, e disso ela só tinha noção por conta da vista privilegiada que a sua varanda lhe proporcionava do céu.

A Sra. Beckett se banhou, vestiu uma das muitas camisolas de seda que possuía, e jogou-se na cama. Queria dormir cedo, mas sua cabeça simplesmente não deixava.

— Tenho que ter coragem! — disse a si mesma — Tenho que sair daqui e ir ao encontro _dele_.

Mas, aquele devaneio parecia impossível, algum empregado daquela casa certamente a delataria à Cutler, e este trataria de puni-la da pior forma — Faça isso e eu interceptarei as cartas dos seus irmãos. — era a primeira ameaça que ele fazia.

Penélope não entendia o porquê, mas Cutler fazia questão de _monopolizar _as correspondências da casa. — Do que ele tem medo? — ela se perguntava — E... O que o capitão Norrington queria me dizer? Estariam os meus irmãos em maus lençóis?

A ex-senhorita Lane não pôde continuar com aquele monologo torturante que travava, pois a sua atenção foi tomada pela presença do seu recém-cegado esposo ao quarto.

Cutler mirou o corpo de Penélope estirado à cama. De pronto a mulher se pôs sentada esperando pelas piores noticias possíveis.

— Então? — ela quebrou o silêncio, iniciando mais uma seca conversa — O que houve?

— Piratas.

— Oh — ela deixou-se exclamar.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou, mas sem esperar respostas sumiu banheiro à dentro

— Er - - — Penny hesitou, falando em voz alta — Devem ser perigosos, não?!

Em poucos segundos, Beckett voltou com menos roupa, e sem a peruca. Acabou por sentar-se ao lado dela na cama.

— São traiçoeiros isso sim.

— Fugiram?

— É claro - - — ele bradou, parecendo cansado, massageando o próprio pescoço. — Com a incompetência de Norrington e desse Governador Swann - -

— Não diga isso, Cutler. — ela tomou a palavra — Se alguém souber desse despeito - -

— Despeito? — o homem ao seu lado repetiu com um olhar inflamado.

— Me desculpe — ela disse cabisbaixa — Mas é que qualquer coisinha pode ser um motivo para lhe mandarem de volta à Inglaterra e - -

— Você está torcendo por isso, não? — Cutler bradou — Está louca pra voltar àquela sua terrinha desgraçada. Liverpool - -

— Não fale assim! — ela esbravejou, mas logo recobrou o tom normal de sua voz — Me - - desculpe, eu não quis lhe falar dessa forma.

— Ah Tanto faz! — ele suspirou. Nada que viesse dela faria a menor diferença.

— É... Tanto faz! — ela repetiu, disfarçando o rancor em sua voz.

— Venha aqui! — seu marido _pediu_ batendo os dedos no colchão. — Estou farto das idiotices daquela gente. — e lhe ofereceu as costas — Preciso de conforto.

Penélope hesitou, mas, sabia que quando seu esposo pedia uma aproximação e depois lhe dava as costas queria relaxar — Ele vai relaxar — ela pensou, se ajoelhando no colchão e levando as mãos até a nuca dele — Vai relaxar tanto que pegará no sono. Então eu terei a minha deixa para sumir porta a fora e - -

— Está tenso, meu esposo.

— O que você acha? — a arrogância não lhe deixava a voz nem por um segundo — Com tantos problem - - !

Beckett gemeu quando Penélope intensificou a dureza naquela massagem

— Me desculpe.

Na companhia dele, aquela Lady aprendeu a pedir _muitas_ desculpas.

— Tudo bem, _Penny _— Falando a sério, chamá-la daquela forma não condizia em nada com o feitio de Cutler Beckett. Chamá-la daquela forma era unicamente privilégio de Jack Sparrow. — Suas mãos nunca foram de fada, _querida_.

_Idiota! E, as suas palavras nunca foram acalentadoras._

— Venha cá — ele falou girando o corpo na direção dela.

_O que ele queria? _

Bem... Penélope pensou no pior.

— Hoje não, Cutler. — ainda ajoelhada, ela disse — Você precisa relaxar e... Vamos dormir- -

Porem, suas palavras foram interrompidas por aquelas mãos macias e autoritárias lhe agarrando pelos ombros.

— Penny...

— Cutler — ela disse antes daquela voz nasalada lhe falar num sussurro, puxando-a para si:

— Eu sei como relaxar.

_E também como jogar a minha dignidade no lixo, seu estúpido!_

* * *

**N/A(1)**

**Menção aos gregos: **

**1ª **Essas **filhas de Atlas** fazem parte da mitologia.

**2ª **Os** Gregos liberais** = Grécia antiga + Slash ... RÁ! Foi só uma brincadeirinha... Jack e seu fiél imediato têm muito respeito um pelo outro. A menina da hospedaria foi muito maldosa ¬¬' /hihi

**N/A(2)**

Um grande beijo à todas queridas que leram e revisaram ^^

Vocês me fazem muito feliz rs

**Tati C Hopkins, JodiVise, Taah Almeida e Kitty Pride Malfoy**

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Apesar dele ainda estar sendo **betado** foi escrito com cautela redobrada rs o/

* * *

**SEM SOMBRA DE DÚVIDAS, BOAS REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!**


	9. Ser Inquieto

Maus Costumes:

Capítulo 9.

**Ser inquieto**

Madrugada. Cutler acordou, calçou os chinelos ao pé da cama, reparou no corpo que repousava ao lado: a sua jovem esposa. Se pôs de pé, e guiado pela luz da lua que entrava pela fresta da janela, foi até o grande criado-mudo ao lado da porta.

Olhou para trás certificando-se de que Penélope ainda dormia e em seguida cravou os dedos no puxador da primeira gaveta. Não que ele estivesse à procura de algo, na verdade, Cutler sabia exatamente onde estava aquilo que queria. — Como sabia? — Bem... Das ultimas vezes que o procurou estava ali, então... Certamente ela o havia deixado ali novamente.

Em meio à penumbra, ele puxou a gaveta revelando, ao fundo dela, um livro sem capa — Meu caderno de Receitas — estava escrito na primeira página.

Sem mais hesitar, ele tomou o livro em mãos e seguiu para as ultimas páginas escritas.

- -

_Com Rocher as coisas eram mais fáceis. Eu nem precisava me negar a nada. Ele, simplesmente, me respeitava. George Rocher: um almirante francês, bem vivido que poderia ter a mulher que quisesse. Um velho amigo da família Lane que - após a morte da minha mãe e a desgraça financeira que abateu o meu pai - aceitou nos salvar. _

_Sim, talvez ele tenha sido muito infeliz ao aceitar as condições orgulhosas do decadente Peter Lane — Case-se com Penélope. Minha filha não é a mais bela da cidade, porém será a melhor esposa, e você, o melhor genro que eu poderia ter. — Mas, não posso dizer que o odeio. _

_Rocher fez algo por nós que pensei que ninguém mais faria. Não pude lhe agradecer o bastante, pois quando se vive em meio ao orgulho militar nunca se tem tempo pra fazer o que se deve. Ele, meu pai e meus irmãos (Calvin e Patrick), foram à guerra e, dela, apenas os jovens Lane voltaram._

_Como eu mesma disse: Com Rocher as coisas eram mais fáceis e, nunca pensei que outro alguém pudesse fazer o mesmo que ele fez por nós. Sim, com Rocher as coisas eram mais fáceis e, hoje ao lado de Cutler, eu sei o que é o inferno._

- -

Por um instante, a aspereza do ultimo parágrafo acabou por despertar o _leitor clandestino_, fazendo-o se voltar à mulher que dormia.

— Você não é nada, Penélope _Lane. _— Beckett sussurrou — Não importa se a sua mãe era uma nobre falida, e principalmente, não importa que ainda haja gente que te chame de Lady. — ele riu — Você jamais fará jus a este título. Pois, no fundo, é igual ao pai: não passa de uma marinheira que, muito mal, aprendeu os bons modos da corte.

Expelidas essas palavras de menosprezo, ele recobrou a razão voltando a ler o contido das páginas.

- -

_Rocher respeitava as minhas vontades. Devido a isso, quase nunca tive a chance de lhe dar um herdeiro. Às vezes me pego pensando que se isso tivesse acontecido, depois da Guerra, eu seria a mais desgraçada das damas. Viveria para a minha cria e minha família jamais veria a cor de uma libra. Cutler não iria querer uma viúva com um bebê. _

_Enfim, coloquei uma máscara e aqui estou._

_Não gosto dele, mas não o odeio, pois sei que, eu própria, não sou o melhor tipo de esposa e na verdade me considero uma das piores. Porem, nunca conheci criatura mais mesquinha que Cutler Beckett. Se alguém, um dia, chegar a ler estas minhas palavras, certamente me chamará de estúpida por continuar ao lado dele. Mas, a questão não é essa! Eu não o culpo pela maioria dos meus problemas (talvez apenas por alguns tormentos que venho enfrentando)._

_Não o culpo por (eu) ser incapaz de amar, e, não o culpo por (eu) ainda fingir que sou incapaz de amar. Há dois anos atrás, achei que todos os meus problemas estavam acabados. Fui chamada a este novo mundo e encontrei o único que eu talvez pudesse vir a, realmente, gostar. O único que talvez pudesse me tirar dessa carcaça que habito. Enganei-me, fui incapaz de me prender ao que ele era. E assim continuei a minha vida: Também incapaz de amar e me prender ao Cutler._

- -

Beckett fechou o livro num só movimento, um tanto assombrado com que havia acabado de ler. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e como a havia tido em seus braços. De principio ela se negou às carícias, mas como sempre, acabou cedendo.

— Ela é sempre fria. — concluiu antes de lembrar-se do que estava escrito — _"Também_ é incapaz de me amar?" _Também_? — repetiu, com aspereza — Quem seria este _outro_ que, antes, ela pensava gostar? E... Que tipo de mulher insensível acolhi em minha casa?

Cutler não havia se dado conta, mas Penélope não era obrigada a gostar dele.

Era?

Não, pois isso não estava no contrato. Não estava no contrato assim como: os sorrisos que faltavam a ele, os beijos matinais que faltavam a ela, e, o carinho natural que um esposo deve ter para com a esposa.

A pobre Sra. Beckett não encontrava isso em canto algum. E se um dia chegou a encontrar (à bordo de um certo navio) não foi capaz de se prender a este salvador.

Se ela era fria. Seu esposo era um cubo de gelo.

- -

— Bom dia — ele lhe disse a mesa do café.

Sentindo vontade de matar a si mesma pelo ocorrido da noite anterior, Penélope fingiu um sorriso:

— Bom dia, meu marido. — Sua voz saiu trêmula.

— Sr. Locksmith — Cutler se voltou ao mordomo sempre ao seu lado. — Abra as cortinas, Lady Penélope gosta de apreciar a paisagem de Port Royal.

_Quanta gentileza, mas não seria uma cortina aberta que lhe devolveria a dignidade._

— Obrigado. — ele continuou em meio a silêncio do empregado — Pode se retirar agora.

— Cutler. — ela se pronunciou — Meu querido, eu poderia - - — e hesitou em simplesmente _pedir._ — Eu_ irei_ à costureira hoje após o café.

— Não se dê ao trabalho, mandarei chamá-la.

— Não. — ela insistia — Eu irei até ela.

Seu esposo riu

— É perigoso com aquele pirata andando por aí.

— Oh, Por favor! — Penny bradou — O capitão Jack Sparrow já deve estar à milhas daqui.

— Não me lembro de ter lhe dito que ele possuía um navio — Beckett falou, fazendo-a engolir seco — Nem de que o seu nome era Jack Sparr- -

— Bem, na festa eu - - — ela o interrompeu, se corrigindo — Ouvi alguns oficiais comentarem.

Beckett deu de ombros

— Tudo bem. A grande verdade é que não quero ver a _mãe_ dos meus futuros _filhos_ andando por aí.

— Mãe de quê?! — ela se engasgou com uma torrada.

Penélope não se encontrava nas palavras dele. Ela nem fazia idéia de que Cutler havia lido o seu diário e, que ao lê-lo, tinha despertado para outras _necessidades_.

— Eu quero filhos. — ele disse, como se falasse de cavalos de raça. — E quero muitos.

— Cutler, eu - -

— Algumas mulheres têm dificuldade de engravidar — ele seguiu — Mas, se nos dedicarmos...

— _Nos dedicarmos?!_ — ela repetiu mentalmente —_ Isso implica em - - _— desistiu de pensar e voltou-se a ele: — Talvez, eu não possa lhe dar esses filhos.

— Talvez possa.

- -

— Talvez ela esteja por aí, procurando por mim.

— Jack, não diga isso! — Gibbs bradou sentado na cama ao lado — Se ela vier atrás de você estará assinando a própria desgraça.

— E desde quando Lady Penélope liga para o que os outros pensam? — Sparrow rebateu

_Desde que ela havia se transformado em Lady Penélope Beckett e passado os últimos dois anos em meio aos abutres de Port Royal._

— Jack, e se ela gostar do marido?

— Do Beckett? — o mais jovem sorriu — Ninguém gosta daquele lá.

— Se ela já tiver filhos?

Jack sentou-se a cama, principiando uma penitência pelo assoalho daquele quarto de hospedaria. — Penélope, com filhos? — ele divagava — Aceitaria ela, se deitar com aquele traste? — Em sã consciência não, mas... — E se tivesse enlouquecido? — Se estivesse louca, em dois anos, a ex- Srta. Lane já devia ter uns três herdeiros...

— Cutler Beckett Jr. — Gibbs tomou a palavra, atentando o inquieto Jack a desistir daquela idéia desgraçada de correr atrás de uma mulher casada — Mary Ann Beckett e - -

Jack descansou os pés concluindo os pensamentos do outro:

— Margareth Beckett!

— Isso — seu imediato concordou — Não vejo nome mais britânico que esse.

— Todos com aqueles olhinhos miúdos do Cutler — Jack parecia estar prestes a vomitar — Cabelos castanhos...

— Talvez loiros - - — o outro lhe interrompeu

— Com narizinhos arrebitados!

— E baixinhos, afinal não me lembro se Lady Penélope passava dos teus ombros - -

— Não passava — Sparrow disparou.

Ele se lembrava de tudo: Do nariz nas alturas, dos olhos castanhos e das madeixas quase que de mesmo tom. Do olhar autoritário, das palavras sempre cuspidas e da eterna saudade que, sempre, parecia sentir de casa.

— Vai querer uma mulher com filhos, Jack? — o outro lhe despertou

— Eu não a quero pra mim. — De certa forma Jack era verdadeiro — Eu só quero devolvê-la a paz.

— Algumas pessoas não nasceram para viver em paz.

— Todos merecem viver em paz, homem!

Joshamee Gibbs bufou. Estava demasiadamente enfadado com aquela conversa, e, decidido a esfaquear o orgulho de Jack de uma só vez, lhe disse:

— Inclusive você.

— O quê?! — o mais jovem retrucou — Eu JÁ sou feliz!

— Sei - - — o marujo suspirou

— E ainda sou o seu Capitão!

— OK, feliz Capitão. — Gibbs brincou — O que faremos então?

— Mandaremos um recado. — Jack respondeu ainda chateado — Essa maldita cidade é pequena demais.

— Sim, mas como a encontraremos?

— Vou dar um jeito — concluiu seguindo porta a fora.

- -

Jack Sparrow desceu a escadaria da hospedaria, e, retribuindo os maus olhares que alguns dali lhe lançaram, seguiu até o balcão onde, na noite anterior, fora atendido.

— Olá, - - — começou, tentando se lembrar do nome da jovem atendente. — Anna? — apostou.

— Sim?!

— Oh, Anna querida! — Comemorou arrancando risos da garota — Poderia me ajudar, doçura?

— O que deseja, senhor - -— ela pensou — Teague?

Jack disse que sim com a cabeça

— Qual o melhor meio de se comunicar com um outro alguém sem que ninguém saiba de quem se trata, e, também de quem (por ventura) esteja mandando o maldito comunicado?

— O quê disse, senhor?! — a moça por trás do balcão se confundia com as voltas que Jack dava.

— Como faço pra mandar um recado intimo, oras?!

— Ahn- - Minha avó sempre diz que empregados são o melhor correio.

— Hum! — ele exclamou— Sua avó é esperta, mocinha - -

— ANNA! — a velha senhora carrancuda, que Jack conhecera na noite anterior, a chamou.

— É ela — a garota disse, sem jeito — Já vou, vovó!

Mas, a dona da hospedaria não era paciente:

— A Sra. Smith está esperando pela encomenda há um bom tempo!

Anna riu

—Vendemos refeições a todos os comerciantes do centro. — desculpou-se a Jack. — Tenho que ir, senhor, ou então não chegarei a tempo da costureira almoçar.

— OK, obrigado pela dica.

— Não foi nada — ela disse já fazendo menção em sumir hospedaria a dentro.

— Espere, srta.! — gritou — Que tipo de gente freqüenta o centro?

— Ah! — a garota voltou-se a ele — Os mesmos que podem pagar por um vestido da Sra. Smith. — e riu — Somente os _narizes arrebitados_ que vão aos melhores bailes públicos, claro.

_Sparrow poderia obter informações por lá._

— Hm. — ele pensou — Soube que há um pirata perigoso à solta.

— Piratas não me metem medo, senhor.

— Mas deveria temê-los! — o capitão exclamou — Vamos, eu a acompanharei!

*****

* * *

**N/A(1)**

**Penélope vs. Filhos de Beckett:** Tive essa idéia ao ler à fic Olhos Felinos, da autora Jodivise, em que uma de suas protagonistas tem dificuldade de engravidar. Ou seja, qualquer primeira idéia quanto à esse assunto eu devo à amiga Vi.

**Diário de Penélope:** Adoro escrever POV'S Penny. Descobri isso em uma outra fic minha (HP'S) que deu origem à essa OC.

**Medo de Amar:** Ta pra nascer criatura que faça a Penny amar de verdade. Quanto à sua relação com o Jack: esta_** pode**_ vir a se resolver nos próximos capítulos XP

**N/A(2)**

**Prince's Apple e Olg'Austen:** Mudei **apenas** o username, e espero que este seja bem aceito, pois apenas faz menção ao **meu nome** adicionado do **sobrenome** de uma grande escritora por quem tenho muito apreço: **Jane Austen.**

**Fic: **Espero que estejam gostando do decorrer. Sei que quando se procura por uma do universo de POTC é esperada mais ação e aventura. **Desculpem-me, OK**? Acabei tornando tudo muito pessoal... Acho que essa é a natureza de uma HP's writer... Espero que estejam gostando XXD

**N/A(3)**

Mais uma vez eu agradeço às reviews recebidas:

**JodiVise**, **Tati C. Hopkins**, **Taah Almeida**,** Jackie Darkness** e **Kitty Pride Malfoy**


	10. Sempre dar o braço a torcer

Maus Costumes:

Capítulo 10.

**Sempre dar o braço a torcer**

No atelier da Sra. Smith: a costureira. Em meio ao enorme salão em que a mulher trabalhava, Penélope jazia de braços abertos, vestindo somente uma combinação, a fim de que a outra lhe tirasse as medidas.

— Sua cintura está, à cada prova, mais fina, Sra. Beckett!

— Está? — Penélope riu — Isso é bom, não?

— Não! — a mulher bradou — Se me permite dizer; isto significa que um filho está bem longe de vir.

— Eu sempre tive estas medidas, Sra. Smith — a mais jovem retrucou secamente. — E ande logo, meu esposo me deu apenas duas horas.

— Isso é que é amor, hein?!

Madeleine Smith era uma mulher tradicional, e também a mais cara das costureiras de Port Royal. Prezava pelos valores patriarcais, pelo seu atelier e pela imagem que possuía a fim de tentar, a todo custo, colocar um pouco do que ela chamava de juízo na cabeça dos jovens modernos que a cercavam.

Porem, os modos da costureira não intimidavam nem um pouco Penélope:

— Eu vivo numa prisão, senhora!

— Não diga isso e - -

A mulher planejava continuar àquela conversa, mas, para a sorte da Sra. Beckett, alguém lhe bateu à porta.

- -

— Terá de esperar aqui fora, Sr. Teague — Anna lhe disse ainda à calçada. — Quase sempre só há mulheres aqui, então, o senhor não poderá entrar.

— Tudo bem — Jack concordou, desconfiado, se escondendo por trás do chapéu — Eu esperarei por aqui. Vou dar uma olhada pelas outras lojas... Ainda preciso mandar o meu recado, lembra?

— Oh! Sim, sim — a jovem sorriu pouco antes da porta, às suas fuças, se escancarar.

— Anna! — a costureira exclamou — Er - - Bom dia, senhor — ela voltou-se ao capitão do _Pérola_.

Jack não pôde lhe responder, pois num solavanco a mulher puxou a sua companhia para dentro, fechando a porta na sua cara.

— Estes comerciantes, quanto mais ricos ficam - - — ele disse a si mesmo — Menos educados são.

--

Anna foi arrastada para dentro. Madeleine Smith a encarava assustada como se a outra corresse perigo.

— Você é muito nova (e pobre) pra ter um namorado tão velho, Anna — a outra lhe disse antes de qualquer outro cumprimento.

— Ele não é o meu namorado, Sra. Smith.

— Ahn... Não?

_A situação piorara_

— Ele é cliente da hospedaria e veio apenas me acompanhar. Há um pirata perigoso à solta, a senhora não sabia?

— Bobagem, menina! — Penélope tomou a palavra.

— Não é bobagem não, Sra Beckett! — a jovem insistiu — Foi por isso que o meu amigo me trouxe em segurança até aqui.

— OK, OK — a mais velha as interrompeu — Onde está a encomenda?

— Aqui — a garota lhe entregou

— Que demora!

A Sra. Smith correu até um armário e, de dentro de um pote, catou alguns xelins.

— Me desculpe — Anna falou guardando o dinheiro que lhe foi pago. — É que eu fiquei algum tempo conversando com o meu amigo e perdi a hora.

A costureira riu

— Juízo, menina!

— Deixe a menina, Sra. Smith. — Penélope as acompanhou — Todos merecem ser felizes.

_Menos eu._

— Vocês estão enganadas senhoras. — Anna gaguejava — Eu e o Sr. Teague... Quero dizer, ele chegou ontem à cidade e - -

_Que confusão!_

— Calma! — Penny riu — De onde saiu esse seu amigo?

— Ahn — a garota pensou— Veio da Inglaterra eu acho... Ou será que era da Grécia? — divagou

— Grécia... Inglaterra... — Smith repetiu — Decida-se, Anna!

— Ele tem trejeitos gregos, sabe? — a moça seguiu atraindo a atenção das outras — Anda estranho, pinta os olhos e tem a voz mansa...

Penélope lembrou-se de um certo capitão.

— Por alguém assim, vale a pena perder à hora — A Sra. beckett pensou alto.

— Er - - — a garota continuou — Ele tem um amigo com um nome estranho, mas que se disse britânico.

— Nome estranho? — uma das outras quis saber — Como ele se chama?

— Joshamilliam — As três riram — Lane, Joshamilliam Lane. — Anna completou fazendo Penélope estancar o riso.

— Como disse? — ela desceu do pequeno pedestal avançando sobre a garota — O sobrenome? É Lane?

— Sim. Lane.

- -

_Era uma maluca de combinação._

Penélope esqueceu-se da Sra. Smith e da assustada Anna.

— Um Lane em Port Royal?! — Não, aquilo parecia impossível. Só podia ser um sinal.

A Sra. Beckett rompeu porta à fora, esperando se deparar com o tal que possuía os trejeitos gregos, mas não havia ninguém ali ou à calçada. Num raio de vinte metros não havia nenhum forasteiro esperando por Anna.

— Está ficando louca, Sra. Beckett?! — a costureira gritava — Venha para dentro!

Penélope não a ouvia e, sem hesitar, se pôs fora daquele estabelecimento principiando uma busca frenética pelo tal homem. Ele tinha que estar por ali, e, ela tinha quase certeza de quem ele pudesse vir a ser.

A ex- Srta. Lane correu por entre as vielas e lojas do centro. Estava desesperando apesar de não ligar para os olhares de censura e espanto que lhe seguiam.

Entregando as roupas de Penélope à Anna, a costureira fechou as portas de seu atelier. Tamanha era a vergonha alheia que sentia.

Alheia? Alheia estava Penélope esvaecida dando voltas pelos quarteirões à procura do tal homem.

— Sra. Beckett — a garota veio ao seu encontro — É melhor a senhora entrar, e - -

Sentada à calçada, Penélope a interrompeu nervosa:

— Onde ele está?

— Eu não sei, ele estava à porta, mas parece que foi embora.

— Vá pra sua casa, menina — ela disse, mas Anna hesitou — Não tem nada o que temer, e não há um pirata sequer nessa maldita cidade.

— Mas- -

— Vá pra casa! — e ela foi.

Alguns minutos se fizeram até que Penélope desse por si sentada numa rua deserta, com a roupa que deveria estar vestindo repousando dobrada em seu colo. Desesperou-se novamente. Como voltaria pra casa?

— Em Tortuga as senhoritas têm mais vergonha!— alguém exclamou às suas costas em meio à escuridão de uma viela.

— Para o seu governo, senhor — ela se levantou voltando-se ao dono daquela voz — Eu não sou senhorita, sou - -

— Então deve ser muito mal casada. — ele a interrompeu.

— Ó messa! — ela bradou — Venha para luz e lhe mostrarei quem é mal casada.

— Não precisa me mostrar anda. — ele riu — Estou vendo muito bem daqui.

O tal saiu da penumbra revelando uma surpresa à Penélope.

— Jack? — Penny arriscou, obtendo a resposta logo em seguida:

— Será que não se pode nem mais se esconder da milícia?

A Sra. Beckett correu ao encontro do pirata, largando o vestido e os bons modos para trás. Pendurada em seu pescoço, ela o apertou forte contra si. Um cheiro forte de mar lhe invadiu as narinas. De certa forma, era ele, o seu Capitão.

De certa forma? Sim, pois a decepção veio logo em seguida: Não havia calor no abraço de Sparrow. Fato que fez Penélope, envergonhada, soltá-lo rapidamente.

— Covarde. — ele sussurrou

— Covarde? — Penélope se engasgou com tamanha injustiça.

— Ontem você me deixou, sozinho, entregue aos seus amigos da marinha, não foi?

— Jack, eu não pude fazer nada! — ela tentou dizer, mas a decepção fluía dos olhos magoados de Sparrow. — Sr. Capitão — disse antes de fazer menção de lhe tocar a face.

A mão de Sparrow a deteu.

— Como veio parar aqui?

— Como assim?! — ela estranhou — Eu moro aqui. O que _você_ veio fazer em Port Royal?

Afinal, não era Jack que queria, a todo custo, lhe enviar um sinal de vida? Porque, então, na presença dela ele se esquivou de todo aquele propósito?

— Nunca pensei que se casaria com Beckett.

— Nunca pensei que voltaria para me buscar. — Penny rebateu

Jack deu um riso forçado. A quem eles queriam enganar?

— Eu não vim lhe buscar

— Não? — ela repetiu com ironia — Então vai me dizer que não veio aqui para me salvar das _garras_ do seu _pior_ inimigo?

Foi a sua vez de sorrir.

— O que está dizendo? — ele bradou — Que estou com ciúmes?

— Pode ser! — ela respondeu, se afastando, a fim de catar o vestido ao chão.

— Eu não tenho ciúmes. — Jack seguiu a observando, displicentemente, se trocar — Apaixonados sentem ciumes, e é você é quem tem ciumes.

— Eu não me apaixonei por você! — ela deixou-se gritar, antes de recobrar a calma — Você é quem está aqui. É um pirata perdido numa cidade tomada pela marinha!

— Oras, era você quem estava de roupa de baixo perambulando por aí à minha procura!

— Cale-se! — ela insistiu — Porque veio atrás de mim?

— Porque não desejo a desgraça que te ronda a ninguém.

— Jack Sparrow — Penélope divagou já perfeitamente vestida, dando-lhe as costas — Você vem até a mim e me chama de covarde. Mas, quem foi que esperou dois anos pra vir salvar a donzela da torre?

O capitão era só riso.

— Donzela?!

— Olhe como fala! — Ela voltou-se com o dedo em riste — E guarde estes dentes de ouro dentro da boca.

— Hum — ele a obedeceu sentindo saudades das discussões que travaram durante a permanência dela na tripulação — Não se cansa?

Jack tomou aquele gesto dela no ar.

— De quê? — Penélope ainda franzia o cenho

— De mentir para si própria — ele seguiu tomando uma de suas mãos — De nunca dar o braço a torcer e de se casar com homens que não ama.

— Sr. Sparrow — ela ponderou, sendo puxada por ele — Se afaste, alguém pode aparecer e eu sou uma mulher casada.

— Lady Penélope B- - — Jack hesitou fazendo cara de nojo — Beckett - - !

— Sim.

Por fim, o pirata enlaçou a sua cintura fazendo-a tremer em seus braços e temer por algum flagra.

— Eu estava com saudades — ele confessou aproximando-se dela até que, em sua boca, ela respondesse:

— Que interessante.

— Interessante?! — ele bradou magoado — Me dê uma resposta decente. Ou até indecente se preferir, mas - -

— Também senti saudades — disse — Mas agora eu tenho que ir - -

Sparrow passou uma das mãos pelo seu pescoço em seguida, finalmente, lhe calando com um ardente beijo. Ele estava sóbrio: fato que admirou bastante Penélope. Não havia um pingo de álcool em seu gosto, apenas o calor de seus lábios, a gostosa confusão da língua quente e áspera do capitão do Pérola contra a sua, aquele prezado bigode roçando contra a sua pele e as mãos ágeis dele lhe abraçando.

— O que é isso?! — ela exclamou ofegante.

As duas saudosas pérolas negras fixaram-se em si, e o habitual sorriso dourado voltou a brilhar.

— O beijo de despedida que nos faltou.

* * *

**N/A**

Vou confessar uma coisa; de princípio esse capítulo não era pra ser tão curto, mas, se eu começasse a misturar os fatos (que se seguirão nos próximos capítulos) ia ficar tudo misturado e tal... Me desculpe, OK? =/ Prometo tentar postar o próximo antes da sexta feira.

Obrigada às reviews: **Tati C. Hopkins**, **JodiVise** e **Taah Almeida**

**!****BOAS REVIEWS AJUDAM!**


	11. Se atrever

Maus Costumes:

Capítulo 11.

**Se atrever**

Já passava das cinco horas. Ragetti dormia em sua rede no porão do _Pérola_. Há duas semanas seu capitão estava ausente, há duas semanas o barco jazia ancorado nfas águas de Tortuga, e, há duas semanas era o imediato Hector Barbossa quem ditava as regras.

— Acorde, seu verme! — o capitão substituto lhe gritara.

O pirata caolho despertou com o susto, mirando o par de pequenos olhos azuis que lhe fitava com superioridade.

— Mestre Barbossa?! — o mais jovem exclamou — O que houve?

— Algo que exige extrema urgência! — ele sorriu — O chão do convés precisa ser lavado!

_Raios!_ Há tempos o pobre Ragetti não tinha descanso.

Daquela situação, o braço direito do imediato achava graça, pois as incumbências trabalhosas haviam sido transferidas de si para o outro. Pintel folgava, despertando a fúria do caolho. Mal sabiam eles que um dia se tornariam melhores amigos, afinal, tinham muito em comum: Eram piratas jovens com a servidão no sangue, mas infelizmente preguiçosos e necessitados de aventura.

— Quando Jack vai voltar? — ele perguntou

— Espero que nunca — Barbossa zombou— Tenho algo para você, Mestre Ragetti — disse desembolsando uma esfera de madeira.

— O que é isso?

O que faltava a um jovem pirata saudável, aventureiro e caolho: Um olho.

— Guarde-o consigo — o mais alto alertou — Um dia irei pedi-lo de volta.

Um simples e útil presente bastou para que o último, e fiel, marujo de Jack Sparrow fosse comprado.

- -

Quando nos veremos de novo? — As palavras de Jack lhe rondavam à mente. O que Penny poderia dizer? — Amanhã. — Não! Ela não podia, eles não podiam e, para Sparrow, era arriscar-se por demais andar pelas ruas de Port Royal desacompanhado. E, ainda mais perigoso era o enorme desejo que ele tinha de visitá-la em sua própria casa: A casa dos Beckett.

— Eu entrarei em contato. — Penny despediu-se dos lábios do capitão, voltando à vida desgraçada que a esperava.

Duas semanas contadas haviam se passado desde que Penélope Beckett e Jack Sparrow haviam se encontrado em meio às raras ruas desertas do centro. Por duas semanas inteiras Penélope conviveu com a ansiedade de rever quem tanto queria e, há muitas noites, Cutler investia no tal plano de tornar-se pai.

Se ela fosse como as mulheres fáceis de Tortuga, talvez conseguisse manter o seu orgulho intacto, mas ela não era.

_Deus me mandou uma mulher defeituosa!_ — Cutler esbravejava intimamente. Pensava ele que, do dia pra noite, bebês cairiam do céu?

— Eu sinto muito — Por vezes ela se pegava confortando o marido à beira da cama. — Eu sinto mesmo.

Mas ela não sentia. Só um suposto cego como o Cutler Beckett não enxergava, tornando a arriscar mais uma vez:

— Tentemos de novo, então.

- -

Jack sentou-se ao pequeno bar da hospedaria esperando pelo o que pedira, mas até o rum havia perdido o sabor. Ele acariciava a garrafa à poucos centímetros de si e só conseguia lamentar.

O ambiente era escuro, então, nem se ele quisesse poderia contemplar o descontentamento estampado no rosto da jovem de cabelos claros à sua frente.

— O seu amigo, ele não desçe pra comer? — ela perguntou.

Gibbs não era do tipo atrevido, o homem preferia ficar trancado no quarto, imaginando o momento em que os guardas do governador romperiam ali e lhe arrastariam para a prisão.

— Anna, doçura, eu sinto muito pela sua avó, eu - -

Devido à escandalosa situação ocorrida há duas semanas atrás (envolvendo Anna, "o grego" e a Sra. Beckett) Madeleine Smith cortou relações com a dona da hospedaria. Mas, o pior ainda estaria por vir: Com a influência que exercia sobre os demais comerciantes do centro, a costureira acabou por restringir os serviços da velha senhora apenas às encomendas do ferreiro e do verdureiro.

Anna e sua avó teriam de _se virar_ com as despesas, vivendo da pouca renda da hospedaria.

— Tudo bem, Sr. Teague. — ela mentiu — Está tudo bem, apesar de eu não fazer idéia do que foi aquilo tudo - -

— Era à Sra. Beckett que eu precisava enviar o tal recado.

— Disso eu já desconfiava, mas foi muita coincidência vocês se encontrarem daquela forma, não acha?

— Sim, mas agora tanto faz — ele divagou — Você mesmo me disse que a maldita costureira não quer vê-la nem banhada à ouro, certo?

— Aham — ela assentiu

— É quase impossível que voltemos a nós encontrar, já que ela nunca sai de casa.

A jovem suspirou pretendendo em seguida voltar ao trabalho. Porem... De pronto a garota sentiu uma idéia mirabolante lhe atinar à cabeça. Se a lâmpada já tivesse sido inventada, uma certamente se acenderia acima de si.

— Mas o que é isso senhor, Teague!? — ela sorriu aproximando-se da figura cansada de Sparrow — Você vai rever à sua amiga mais cedo do que imagina.

- -

Alguns oficiais para jantar. Cutler sorridente na cabeceira oposta da mesa. Penélope brincando com a comida que restava em seu prato. — Batatas engraçadas.

Que tédio.

— Se me permite dizer — a voz grave do oficial há poucos metros dela a despertou — Lady Penélope, a senhora me parece triste.

— Pareço? — ela repetiu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas — Nos vemos muito pouco, Capitão Norrington. Sinto em lhe dizer que esta é a minha natureza.

— Que triste natureza, então. — ele riu, deixando à mostra perfeitos dentes alvos.

— Acredite, não é tristeza que esse olhar esconde. — rebateu secamente.— É desprazer.

O outro tornou a sorrir. Penélope não entendia porque todos se afastavam dela, enquanto que James Norrington apenas se divertia em meio às suas patadas.

— Suponho que há muito tempo não recebe notícias de seus irmãos, certo?

Do outro lado da mesa, o entretido Sr. Beckett não podia fazer idéia do que aqueles dois conversavam, então ela tomou a palavra:

— Capitão - - — Penny fez menção para que James se calasse. — Depois do jantar conversamos à varanda, certo?

_Certo._

Os demais preferiram ficar à sala de estar, discutindo os novos rumos da marinha britânica. Este assunto interessava profundamente à James Norrington, mas uma conversa havia sido prometida e o jovem capitão era, acima de tudo, um homem de palavra.

Não havia uma única nuvem no céu, a lua ainda era nova e milhares de pontos minúsculos cintilavam na imensidão azul.

— Minha mãe — ela pensou, mirando a mais radiante estrela. — Meu pai — seguiu o rastro de uma cadente — Meus irmãos — sorriu pra duas eqüidistantes.

_Que boba. _

— Lady Penélope?! — ele se anunciou, pondo-se de costas para o horizonte, encostado à sacada.

— A resposta é sim. — ela retomou à conversa antes interrompida — Há um mês não tenho notícias deles, mas eu sei que você tem.

Sim, aquilo era verdade, mas, teria James Norrington autorização para lhe repassar aquelas informações?

— Tem certeza que o seu esposo nada lhe disse?

— Bom... — a mulher inflou o peito — Ele me conta tudo — mentiu — Pode ter esquecido de um ou dois pequenos detalhes.

— Seus irmãos estão sozinhos — e se explicou — Um amigo em comum me disse apenas que Patrick (o mais velho) havia se casado e que Beckett não mais iria sustentá-los. Confesso que exagerei quando há alguns dias atrás lhe disse que eles não estavam "bem de vida". Eles só _não_ devem estar mergulhados no luxo.

À medida que as palavras daquele homem eram decodificadas pelo seu cérebro, Penélope ficava rubra de raiva chegando ao ponto de disparar particularidades sem pensar:

— Mas o contrato dizia que, ao me casar, eles teriam tudo o que viessem a querer- -

— Contrato? — James repetiu

— Eu disse contrato? — a mulher tentou se corrigir — Carta! Na ultima _carta_ que eles me mandaram, dizia que: me ver bem casada era o máximo que eles poderiam vir a desejar.

— Ahn - -

— Tolos, não? — ela amansou fingindo um sorriso — Eu é que tenho tudo o que quero. Meu marido é perfeito — _Argh _— É uma pena que eles tenham vergonha de me informar sobre como andam suas vidas lá na Inglaterra.

— Talvez o seu marido esteja interceptando as cartas — Norrington ousou dizer diante das palavras atropeladas dela.

— Talvez seja tarde demais para estas conversas amistosas — Penny forçou-o a se despedir

— Tenha uma boa noite, senhora.

De pronto, Lane voltou-se novamente ao céu. Agora, mais do que antes, ela ostentava milhares de dúvidas e receios em seu intimo. E, erguendo o olhar ao longe, focou-se numa estrela distante, sozinha, sem brilho ou algo que a destacasse das outras.

— Mas, que porcaria, Penny! — falou a si mesma.

- -

— Me vestir de mulher?! — Jack retomava às, já habituais, caminhadas pelo quarto da hospedaria. Numa cama jaziam Anna e Gibbs, sentados, esperando a poeira baixar, já na outra superficie, meia dúzia de roupas trazidas pela garota.

— Mas eu já espalhei a notícia pelas bandas de lá. — ela falava dos ricos da região — Você tem que ir, Sr. Teague.

— Tenho que concordar, Jack. — Gibbs tomou a palavra — A garota é esperta.

— Jack? — ela repetiu.

O ex- imediato congelou.

— Eeh - - — o homem em pé gemeu, ganhando tempo — Apelido de John, oras!

Aquilo era verdade. _Salvos pelo gongo_.

— É! — a voz do homem corpulento saiu esganiçada — Mas pense bem, caro John! É a única forma de você rever a sua _doce_ Penélope.

— Joshamilliam - - — o mais jovem sorriu. — Penélope é a mulher mais azeda que NÓS quatro já conhecemos.

— Que seja! — Anna bradou — Você quer vê-la, certo? Então está é a melhor saída.

— OK, ok. — ele deu-se por vencido.

Uma nova costureira iria surgir. Uma estilista por assim dizer, apesar de Sparrow não saber o significado daquela palavra.

— Mas, não estou há milhas de parecer com uma mulher? — ele inquiriu

— Há milhas de uma mulher européia, certo? — a garota sentada disse — Mas se você fosse um tipo árabe? Bem exótica, não?

Quanta imaginação na cabeça de uma garota que parecia nunca sair da cozinha da avó.

— Eu?

— Sim! — respondeu — Morena de olhos negros, coberta por véus.

Gibbs deixou uma sonora gargalhada escapar.

— Cuidado pra não acabar gostando, Jack!

* * *

**N/A**

**1)** Agradeço às reviews de **Taah Almeida**, **Jodivise**, **Tati C. Hopkins** e **Kitty Pride Malfoy.** E ainda ao alerta **de Judy Snape.**

**2)** O fato do **Ragetti** pertencer primeiramente à tripulação de **Jack** foi inventado por mim. Na história original, tal qual **Pintel**, ele é um agregado. Fiz uma pequena modificação. Espero que não se importem.

**3)** Gostaram do **capítulo**?? Espero que sim _=)_

**4) **Esse **ainda** ta sendo betado, perdoem qualquer erro.

Mais uma vez agradeço o apoio, alertas e **reviews**.


	12. Sempre querer estar por perto

Maus Costumes:

Capítulo 12.

**Sempre querer estar por perto**

À mesa do café, na eterna rotina interminável do casal Beckett, cada um jazia em suas respectivas cabeceiras, discutindo mais um dos assuntos banais que sempre embalavam as suas, curtas e frias, conversas. Penélope achava tudo isso uma chatice, já Cutler achava essencial.

No cômodo ao lado, a faxineira fingia serviço enquanto ouvia atentamente àquele falatório.

— Você, realmente, não faz a mínima idéia do porque que a Sra. Smith não quer mais vê-la?

— Não, meu esposo, eu não faço a mínima idéia — Penny mentiu — Numa hora estávamos tirando as medidas para o novo vestido, e na outra ela me disse que não poderia mais me servir...

— Estranho — Cutler divagou — Muito estranho...

— Não é? Vai ver que a mulher esta cansada de trabalhar...

— Uma costureira de renome não devia se negar a servir à nobreza - -

Penélope deu de ombros aos pequenos detalhes sobre os quais o seu marido discorria. Estava chateada com ele por não tê-la informado sobre as dificuldades que seus irmãos vinham passando na Inglaterra. E mais, estava irritadíssima por ele ter cortado as regalias daquela dupla de veteranos de guerra.... Porem, Penélope jamais daria o braço a torcer, pois, dar o braço a torcer implicaria em deixar transparecer algum sentimento de arrependimento à figura sádica com que havia se casado.

— Pra mim tanto faz. — ela disse — Madeleine Smith não prega mais botões como antigamente.

— Hum — ele suspirou — Quem agora lhe fará o vestido?

— Tenho muito tempo para procurar por uma outra costureira. — disse — A não ser que haja alguma ocasião importante que necessite de um vestido especial - - — e perguntou: — Há?

— Talvez... Mas, sempre é bom estar pronta para uma comemoração, não acha?

Cutler Beckett tramava algo. Quem ele enforcaria dessa vez? — O pirata fugitivo ou o Governador?

— Se alguma ocasião especial se aproxima — Penélope tomou a palavra — Lamento muito, mas creio que terei de ir apenas de combinação — brincou.

Cutler não riu e nem deve tê-la ouvido falar.

— Com licença — a jovem faxineira se aproximara deles. — Se a senhora está à procura de uma costureira, saiba que há uma nova na cidade.

— Há? — O Sr. Beckett intrometeu-se — E é digna de servir aos nobres?

_Argh!_

— Sim, senhor — a garota respondeu — Ela veio direto da Arábia. Dizem que é a melhor se tratando de moda.

— Que ótimo, não?! — ele voltou-se a esposa. — E onde podemos encontrar essa senhora - - Como ela se chama mesmo?

— Srta. Jaakina — a faxineira respondeu — Minha prima a conhece pessoalmente.

— Esplêndido! — exclamou — Diga-nos como e marcaremos uma hora ainda hoje, Lucy.

— Cutler! — Penélope pronunciou-se, afinal era ela quem devia escolher a sua própria costureira. — Não quero sair por aí vestida de odalisca. — e voltou-se à jovem de pé — Obrigada, Lucy, mas existem outras costureiras mais tradicionais em Port Royal. E, se meu esposo quer uma estrangeira: mandaremos, então, uma puramente britânica vir nos servir e - -

— Mas ela não é apenas uma costureira, Sra Beckett. — Lucy a encarou — Ela é o que os franceses chamam de _styliste_.

Cutler sorriu, tentando disfarçar a suposta ignorância da sua esposa, logo tomando a palavra:

— Ótimo! — ele voltou a exclamar — Vamos vê-la ainda à tarde!

— Não é necessário, senhor. Ela atende a domicílio.

- -

Vista a sua melhor roupa — Cutler lhe ordenou, a fim de tentar impressionar a tal _styliste_ árabe. Depois do almoço, a mulher chegaria acompanhada da tal prima da faxineira; Anna. Jaakina não falava inglês, não conhecia Port Royal, e apenas estava ali de passagem a fim de _espalhar um pouco da beleza árabe pelo mundo._ Anna sabia falar árabe fluentemente e a estava guiando por aquele território desconhecido. — O que seria da tal costureira sem a fiel interprete? — Nada.

Mas, é claro... Era tudo mentira. Só havia Anna, a neta semi-analfabeta da dona da hospedaria e Jack Sparrow, um pirata ansioso por adentrar nos aposentos dos Beckett. Só havia boa vontade, alguns véus e muita astúcia de ambos os charlatões.

Cutler resolveu chegar atrasado no trabalho naquele dia. — Quero conhecê-la, e ai então, poderei tirar a prova se é tão boa quanto Lucy nos indicou. — Penélope atacou-se com o seu espartilho, vestiu qualquer um dos seus caros vestidos vitorianos e largou-se ao sofá da sala, à espera da tal _costureira_. Beckett era só nervos, sua esposa era só tédio.

— Senhor e senhora Beckett - - — o mordomo, que Penélope chamava de "chato da peruca", rompeu à saleta — Anuncio as senhoritas Anna Aragonéz e Jaakina Hani.

Uma jovem garota de cabelos cor de palha veio no rastro do empregado, indicando o caminho a ser trilhado pela mulher alta que a seguia.

Jaakina Hani tinha o dobro do tamanho de Anna, suas vestes vermelho-sangue se arrastavam sutilmente pelo chão, ela vestia uma espessa bata de mangas longas num tom alaranjado e, apesar de ter cinqüenta por cento de seu rosto coberto por um véu estampado de mesmo tom, parecia ser uma mulher muito bonita com sua pele morena contrastando com o exótico olhar adornado de _kajal,_ lhe dando assim o ar tipicamente simplório das mulheres orientais.

Cutler já esperava pela estranha figura que agora lhe cumprimentava com um aceno de cabeça, ele só não a imaginava tão alta. — _Que humilhação!_

Penélope admirou-se do principio ao fim. Ela jamais havia se deparado com algo daquele tipo, e nem em mil anos achou que Jaakina Hani iria à sua casa vestida com trajes típicos de seu país. — _Que mulher esquisita!_

— É um prazer recebê-la em minha casa, Srta Hani. — seu marido mostrou-se receptivo.

Na verdade, Cutler até escancarara os dentes à figura daquela mulher. Penélope alarmou-se da tamanha gentileza com que ele a tratou, mas ao fim daquele dia, ela riria de tudo aquilo.

— A Srta. Jaakina diz que o sentimento é recíproco — Anna respondeu pela outra. — Para ela, é uma honra servir à "tamanha" nobreza.

Penélope riu indiscretamente, atraindo a atenção do marido.

— Olá Anna — ela preferiu se pronunciar. Já conhecia a moça e lembrava-se muito bem de quem ela era amiga. Penélope só não atinava para a presença notável à sua frente: Jack Sparrow de vestido. Ao ver da senhora Beckett, Sparrow já devia está há milhas dali.

Ele era um pirata, e piratas não se firmam em um lugar por tanto tempo.

— Olá Sra. Beckett. — a de cabelos claros falou — Veja só que coincidência - -

— Coincidência? — Beckett intrometeu-se

— Sim, sim — Penny iniciou uma explicação — Anna deve estar nesse ramo de _corte-e-costura_ há algum tempo, certo?

— Certo — a jovem respondeu. Mentia descaradamente, claro.

— Ela estava comigo quando a costureira _surtou. _

Aliás, ambas mentiam de certa forma. Primeiramente porque a costureira não havia _surtado_ por nada, e depois porque Anna não era profunda conhecedora da arte da costura. Ela apenas fazia entregas à esse tipo de gente. Penélope pensava estar enganando ao marido e à garota com aquela história do juízo falho da Sra. Smith, e Anna acreditava estar perfeita no papel de guia e aspirante à _styliste. _

Jaakina fez um ar de riso, atraindo agora a atenção de Penélope...

Que estranho! — ela pensou — E como se essa _odalisca_ entendesse o que eu falo e - - Porque essa _coisa_ não tira os olhos de mim?

Jaakina não despregava os olhos da sua mais nova cliente, sentia seu perfume de longe e só tinha vontade de fazer uma coisa: aferir milimetricamente cada uma da suas medidas.

— Então, Srta Hani — a única figura masculina, ali presente, falou — Esta é a Sra. Beckett, minha querida esposa — _quanta falsidade. _— Lady Penélope Beckett, e é a sua mais nova cliente.

Ninguém disse ou esboçou qualquer emoção. Era como se aquelas palavras já viessem sendo repetidas por anos...

— Bem... Preciso me retirar — ele seguiu, falando difícil. Besteira dele, afinal tudo o que Anna fazia em resposta era balbuciar alguns sons imitando a fala árabe. — Temos aposentos ideais para que o seu trabalho seja feito. Espero que ninguém_ surte_, certo, querida? — o irônico disse à esposa desconsertada ao seu lado.

Mas Penélope não prometeria nada.

- -

A senhora Beckett indicou a imensa escadaria de madeira, fazendo menção para que a estilista e sua ajudante a seguissem. Quando chegou ao alto desta, dobrou à esquerda a caminho do aposento de hospedes. Ainda sendo seguida pelas duas mulheres, Penélope girou a maçaneta daquele recinto, revelando um amplo quarto de solteiro que, iluminado por uma imensa janela escancarada, possuía a atmosfera mais quente da casa.

Os bons modos de anfitriã que lhes foram ensinados a permitiram segurar a porta para as visitas que também adentravam ali. Antes que Anna pudesse seguir o rastro da costureira estrangeira, esta travou à porta pedindo para que a mais jovem se pusesse portal a fora.

— Anna?! — Penélope chamou pela outra — O que houve?

— A Srta. Jaakina disse que clientes gostam de privacidade.

— Não, não, não, não... — Para a Sra. Beckett era difícil ter que ficar trancada com aquela figura estranha. — Eu não ligo pra esse tipo de coisa, querida. — disse — Deixe-a entrar, sim, senhorita, Hani?!

— _Nã!_ — um som agudo e acentuado saiu por entre os lábios cativos da estrangeira — _Privacidaade! _— Jaakina tomou uma pequena maleta que Anna carregava.

— É melhor eu obedecer a ela, Sra Beck - -

Num só movimento, Jaakina fechou a porta às fuças de Anna lhe interrompendo as palavras. Penélope franziu o cenho, não gostando do autoritarismo daquela mulher dentro de sua própria casa.

— Srta Hani — ela tomou a palavra à figura da outra ainda de costas — Me-u ma-ri-do po-de te-la fe-i-to pen- sar que - -

— _Roupa _— Jaakina fingiu não entender as palavras sibiladas pela outra.

— Hã?

A estrangeira voltou o olhar ao vestido que Penélope vestia

— _Roupa, tirar. _— ela insistiu

— Não se faz necessário, visto que apenas tirará algumas medidas e - - — suas palavras foram interrompidas por um olhar repreensor da _mulher_ árabe — Ok, então! — concordou

Penélope livrou-se do vestido que usava, revelando um modelo de combinação muito parecido com o que usara da ultima vez que havia visitado a costureira do centro. Os olhos vivos de Jaakina, a.k.a Jack Sparrow, correram pelo seu corpo analisando cada (não muito acentuada) curva que deveria, por fim, vir a enlaçar com a fita métrica.

Porque Jack não se revelava logo à insegura Penélope? — Apenas uma brincadeira sem maldade. — Ele só desejava que ela não viesse a morrer do coração ao descobri-lo vestido de odalisca.

— An-de lo-go — a Sra. Beckett tentou se fazer entender.

E _Jaakina_ entendeu, respondendo àquele chamado logo atrás da mulher paciente por seus serviços.

— _Mulher casada, cintura fina ..._

"Mas que diabos essa gente tem que não para de reparar na cintura dos outros?!" — a ex Srta. Lane pensou consigo antes de sentir a mão da _styliste_ percorrer seu espartilho com uma lascívia assustadora.

— Srta. Hani! — ela exclamou irritada, voltando-se à outra atrás de si.

Porem, em vez de deparar-se com a estranha mulher árabe, Penélope agora encarava àquela figura, antes estranha, livrar-se do véu que lhe cobria o rosto, revelando uma outra bastante conhecida. Ali jaziam características que, definitivamente, não pertenciam _àquela_ mulher: um perfeito nariz reto acompanhado de um charmoso cenho franzido, um espesso cavanhaque castanho e os lábios mais perfeitamente delineados dos sete mares. Ali jazia Jack Sparrow.

— Jack Sparrow!

— _É normal _— ele ainda insistia na voz acentuada — _Na Arábia._

Penélope não hesitou em chatear-se com aquele teatrinho, mas também não pode deixar a tamanha alegria que agora sentia esvair-se.

— Tire isso! — ela lhe puxou o véu — O que pensa que está fazendo?! — bradou

— Tirando suas medidas, senhora. — ele disse tomando-a nos braços — Agora se me dá licença.

Jack puxou-a para si, podendo assim sentir mais uma vez aquele perfume floral unir-se ao seu cheiro de maresia. Penélope não relutou, ou tentou lhe passar mais alguma lição de moral. Ela apenas se acomodou nos braços daquele homem travestido de odalisca, em seguida, recebendo tenros beijos no pescoço que não tardaram em se prolongar ao caminho já conhecido de seus lábios.

Jack intensificava a agilidade de sua boca contra a dela, agora a tomando como um sedento faria a uma botija de água fresca. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas, depois que conhecera Penélope, as atrações de Tortuga não lhe satisfaziam mais. Era apenas nos lábios da Sra. Beckett que o capitão do _Pérola Negra_ parecia conseguir matar a sede... Porem, nada disso ele lhe diria, pois a reciprocidade do sentimento jamais ficava clara. — Será que Penélope sente o mesmo por mim e- - - Quanta baboseira, Ó, grande Jack Sparrow!

— Mas e se Anna entrar? — ofegante, ela lhe disse aos lábios

— Ela não vai entrar. — Jack respondeu calmamente — Eu deixei bem claro o que vim fazer aqui - -

— Sr. Capitão! — Penélope estava rubra como um tomate — Anda contando à garota esse tipo de coisa?

— De modo algum — ele rebateu forçando uma dura distancia entre seus lábios — Sou um homem discreto, Lady Penélope.

_Lady Penélope! _— Há quanto tempo não ouvia a voz tênue do capitão chama-la dessa forma.

— É muito bom ouvi-lo me chamar assim.

— Sério, Lady Penélope? — Sparrow insistiu sorrindo.

— Sim, sim... — ela divagou, sentindo vontade de calar-lhe com um beijo a cada vez que ele a chamava daquela forma — Mas já deu.

— Podemos ir logo ao ponto, Lady Penélope? — ele retrucou antes de ser puxado, pelas próprias vestes, à cama de solteiro próxima à porta. Penélope deitou-se logo o tendo por cima de si.

Seus lábios voltaram a se unir em mais uma ardente confusão. Suas mãos uniram-se na tão almejada exploração sob os tecidos de suas roupas, com uma palpável ansiedade por livrar-se imediatamente daquelas peças.

Mas, antes que o fato enfim se consumasse, Penélope cessou àquelas carícias lhe falando ao pé do ouvido:

— Sabe o que é engraçado?

— Hm... — ele parecia não querer saber, mas seguiu: — O quê?

— Da ultima vez em que estivemos juntos... Naquela ilha — ela disse — Eu estava em trajes masculinos e, hoje... É você quem está vestido de mulher.

— Arre! — Jack bufou, logo seguindo num tom divertido: — Viu o que eu sou capaz de fazer por mais um momento em sua companhia, Lady La-la?

— Pois é, seu pirata pinguço. — ela retrucou, sorrindo — Só espero que essa inversão não acabe se tornando um vício, ou acabarei sendo acusada de macular uma virgem árabe.

_*****_

* * *

**1)** Mil perdões pelo **atraso** na atualização, espero que isso não se repita mais, mas minhas **aulas começaram **e tudo se torna mais difícil nesse momento... rs

**2) **Obrigada pelas reviews: **Jodivise**, **Taah Almeida** e **Tati C. Hopkins **XXD

**3) **Capítulo ainda sendo **betado**. Perdoem qualquer **erro** ou **confusão**.

**4) **Espero que tenham gostado desse, e que gostem do próximo que virá.

**!Botão verde abaixo = Melhor caminho!**


	13. Ser ciumento

Maus Costumes:

Capítulo 13.

**Ser ciumento**

A tarde já se ia, em breve Cutler estaria em casa, e seria muito estranho não se deparar com a "fiel" esposa o esperando. Na hospedaria, Penélope ainda dormia nos braços de Jack. A cama era de solteiro, mas a Sra. Beckett sabia torna-la perfeitamente confortável ao lado dele, coberta apenas por um lençol desbotado, sonhando com uma vida que talvez não fosse e nem viesse a ser a sua.

Desde que a sua mais nova costureira foi contratada, Jaakina Hani, Penélope tinha motivos e desculpas de sobra para escapar das vistas de Cutler. — Mas ela não atende à domicilio? — ele interpôs.

— Mas será que a coitada vai ter que se deslocar do centro para cá apenas para vir me servir? — Penny rebateu. — Eu sou uma cliente e não uma rainha!

O problema era que; Penélope sendo cliente ou rainha, o vestido nunca parecia ficar pronto.

— Penny. — Sparrow lhe cantou o nome, se remexendo sob si, a despertando. — Já está na hora de ir.

Seus olhos castanhos se abriram timidamente... Há algum tempo estes passaram a possuir um brilho único. Beckett acreditava que toda aquela alegria era reflexo das tentativas conseguintes de tentar engravidá-la, mas Penélope tinha certeza de que em nada aquilo tinha a ver com o seu insistente marido.

— Ahn! — ela gemeu insatisfeita — Eu mal cheguei... Me dê só mais meia hora, Capitão Jack Sparrow!

— Não, antes da senhorinha ir precisamos ter uma conversinha.

— Ótimo! — a mulher que antes jazia em seus braços se levantou de pronto. — Já me deixou curiosa. Conte-me! Sobre o quê quer me falar? Sobre o vestido? Não se preocupe em usarei um antigo... Ele nem notará a diferença!

— Não, Penny. — ele tomou a palavra — Não é sobre isso que eu quero lhe falar. Eu quero falar sobre nós dois.

— Algum problema?

— Sim. — ele não hesitou — Eu preciso partir. Há mais de um mês deixei meu navio aos cuidados de uns marujos infelizes, e - -

— Ah! O Navio?! — a expressão serena que estampava a face dela sumiu — O grande _Pérola_! Claro, ele é a sua esposa, certo? E eu, sou a sua amante!

Mas, na verdade, Jack era o _seu_ amante.

— Lady Penélope... Não vamos meter o _Pérola_ nisso, certo? Independente de eu ter que partir ao encontro do meu navio ou de Tortuga, eu não quero deixá-la...

— AH, TORTUGA! — uma ponta de ciúme pairou pela voz dela. Penny foi da água ao vinho em uma fração de segundos, pondo-se de é num só movimento — Você e suas "tortuguenses"... Sabe de uma coisa? — catou as roupas pelo chão — Eu é quem já vou indo. E vou independente de ser ao encontro da minha ruína ou do meu marido estúpido!

Jack respirou fundo, mantendo a calma — Sente-se aqui Penélope — ele a puxou para si encarando os olhos mareados dela — Antes de te conhecer eu já era um pirata e antes de nos conhecermos você já tinha essa missão-de-vida desgraçada.

_Aquilo era verdade._

— Mas as coisas mudaram. — ela dizia, já chorando — Nós nos conhecemos e... As coisas mudaram, Jack!

— Se você não tivesse se casado com o Beckett... — ele digavou

— Você quer dizer; se eu não tivesse nascido! Porque a minha vida em si é uma grande porcaria!

— Fuja comigo, Penélope! — Jack disparou sem pensar — Fuja comigo e talvez possa ser feliz ao meu lado... _Ou não_. — responsabilidades nunca foram o forte da pirataria.

Já Penélope, acatava responsabilidades facilmente: salvou sua família uma vez, adotou o luto por meses, fez parte de uma tripulação pirata, salvou sua família duas vezes, casou-se com Cutler Beckett e agora mantinha uma relação extra-conjugal com a sua _costureira_; ninguém menos do que Jack Sparrow.

— Eu não posso — ela disse cheia de pezar. — Eu sinto muito. Sei que há dois anos atrás eu fingi ser livre _como um pássaro_, mas, você já sabe quem eu sou e sabe que eu tenho essa incumbência. Tenho que ficar ao lado _dele_ pro bem da minha família.

— Não me fale da sua família, Penny! — Sparrow bradou — Tome coragem e pergunte ao Beckett o que se sucedeu com eles. Tire suas dúvidas de uma vez por todas, aí então me procure e diga se está apta ou não a ir embora comigo.

***

— Senhor, Teague? — a voz suave de Anna o chamou — Senhor Teague, o senhor está bem?

— Sim, minha flor, eu estou. — Jack mentia.

— O que você acha, Anna?! — a voz de Gibbs os interrompeu em meio à penumbra do bar-hospedaria. — O nosso amigo está apaixonado por uma Lady britânica casada.

— Apaixonado...?! — ela repetiu

— Joshamiliam Lane... — Sparrow o chamou pelo nome falso. — Pare com essa conversa torta!

— Vamos, JACK SPARROW! — o mais velho o provocou — Me chame de Joshamee Gibbs! Conte à Anna toda a verdade, pois, como nossa fiel escudeira ela merece saber, não?

— Oh, Céus — a garota loira exclamou — Então, vocês são realmente gregos?

— Pior! — a voz de Joshamee saía engrolada — Somos piratas!

— Cale-se, _Gibbs_! O que há com você, está bêbado, homem?!

Anna arregalou os olhos esverdeados, confusa com toda aquela discussão a três.

— _Gibbs_?! — ela falou — Você o chamou de Gibbs?! ... Piratas?

— Anna... — Jack ponderou — Eu explicarei tudo, OK? Por favor, se acalme!

— Sparrow... — ela tinha acabado de atinar para o nome que o gorducho o havia chamado — Jack Sparrow?! Mas é à você que os guardas do governador procuravam... Deus do céu! Se for descoberto eu e minha avó estaremos envolvidas até o pescoço!

— Essa é a grande verdade, Anna. — Gibbs tomou a palavra. — O nosso grande Capitão Jack Sparrow está colocando todos em perigo; o _Pérola_, a mim, a você, e, à sua avó... E por quê? Por uma paixonite. — Joshamee parecia entalado com todas aquelas verdades — Me retirou do cargo de Imediato, entregou o navio nas mãos daquele espanhol filho da mãe, veio até a ilha onde mora o seu maior inimigo... E porquê... ?

— Pela senhora Beckett? — a jovem arriscou, arrancando uma risada do homem corpulento:

— Bingo!

Jack tomou fôlego, pronto para explodir com aquela rajada de críticas e revelações.

— Cale-se, Mestre Gibbs!

***

Jack enfrentou a noite. Encarou a brisa quente de Port Royal e se aventurou na possibilidade de deparar-se com um soldado à sua espreita em alguma viela do centro. Discutiu com as únicas pessoas com que poderia contar e saiu noite a fora de encontro com a própria sorte.

— Tenho que ir embora. — ele pensou — Tenho que me despedir e, simplesmente, ir embora.

Mas o que era aquilo que ele sentia apertar no fundo do peito?

— Nunca senti esse desespero ao deixar nenhuma das muitas camas de Tortuga. — ele vacilou — Nunca senti saudades de algo que não possuísse um mastro e um timão... Raios! Acho que me apaixonei pela mulher mais centrada e egoísta da corte britânica... Uma mulher casada que eu acredito se importar mais com um vestido da moda do que comigo. Uma mulher fria, mas ao mesmo tempo tentadora, em meio aos seus caprichos e cenhos franzidos...

Que é isso?! — ele tornou a exclamar — de repente virei um poeta? E olhe só a musa inspiradora que fui escolher: Lady Penélope Beckett. — suspirou — _Beckett!_ Ele a tem em sua vitrine, sala de jantar, café da manhã, cama e bailes luxuosos. Eu a tenho às escuras, sem a esperança de que voltarei a vê-la no dia seguinte.

Porque logo Jack Sparrow fora contaminado com a mazela do amor? Sem sombra de duvidas, aquilo mexeu com a sua cabeça.

***

— Venha, querida — Cutler a chamou à varanda. Penny o obedeceu.

— O que há, meu esposo? — ela perguntou, debruçando-se no parapeito. Por um instante seu marido não lhe respondeu e apenas atraiu a sua atenção, a envolvendo por trás num gesto carinhoso. — Vamos, Cutler, o que houve?

— Não sente nada de diferente? Um peso estranho no ventre ou - -

— Não. — ela bradou soltando-se dele. — O jantar me caiu muito bem!

— Penélope! — o tom mascarado de sua voz foi pro espaço — Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

— Sim é claro que eu sei, e respondo sinceramente; a gravidez que você tanto almeja parece estar muito longe de nós e - - — ele chamou sua atenção a puxando pelo braço — Eu sou uma maquina com defeito, meu esposo. Aceite a verdade.

— Isso lá são modos de falar comigo, Penélope?! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por - -

— Meus irmãos!? — ela supôs — Vamos, fale-me dos meus irmãos, Cutler!... Eu sei muito bem que parou de sustentá-los há meses!

—O quê?! — a figura empertigada do seu esposo exclamou, apertando seu braço com mais força — Andou de conversinhas com o Norrington, não foi?!

— Não, eu - - Ai!

— Seus irmãos estão bem! — ele engatou-se num discurso relâmpago — Patrick se casou com uma jovem de posses, está estabilizado partilhando de tudo com o Calvin.

_Por um lado aquilo era bom; eles não passavam por maus bocados... _

— Não minta pra mim!

— Eu não estou mentindo! — Cutler rebateu — Era isso que você queria saber?

_... Mas por outro era ruim: Penélope estava se sacrificando em vão. _

— Por que eles não me avisaram? Eu me doei todo esse tempo à memória deles e - -

— Se doou? — ele a a interrompeu, fingindo surpresa. — Se você se "doou" todo esse tempo então seus irmãos devem estar rindo pelas suas costas...

— Não diga isso, Beckett. — Penny não queria transparecer qualquer sacrifício. Para todos os feitos, ela era feliz com a vida que levava. — Eu sou sua esposa...

— Sim, sim, sim... Mas eu lhe avisei para não mais procurar o Norrington com esses assuntos estúpidos e você me desobedeceu, Penélope!

— Eu lhe desobedeci? — a ex-Srta. Lane repetiu — Foi você quem manobrou o contrato e nem me avisou. Foi você que faltou com a sua palavra! E...

— E - -?! Vamos, continue!

— ... E é você que atenta contra a minha sanidade, me propondo todas as noites a tentar ter um filho - -

As palavras da Sra. Beckett foram interrompidas. Ela não viu quando, e nem poderia... Mas a mão de Cutler cortou o ar lhe calando qualquer frustração que pudesse vir a se voltar em palavras.

— ESTÁ VENDO O QUE ME FEZ FAZER?! — ele esbravejou.

Pausa. Quem foi que disse que "cão que ladra não morde"? Todas as ameaças de Cutler se voltaram num gesto rápido e doloroso descontado na face da sua jovem esposa.

— - - Você me bateu, Cutler!

— Por hoje- - — ele fingia não tê-la agredido — Não estou com ânimo para _forçá-la_ a nada. — a voz dele se arrastou até os tímpanos dela — Mas amanhã é um outro dia, e quem fizer por merecer vai pagar caro. Se eu vê-la mais uma vez fora dessa casa ou conversando em particular com alguma visita... Argh! — ele bufava — Será a sua desgraça _Lady Penélope Lane!_

_***** _

* * *

**N/A**

**1)** OK, já estou com vergonha de pedir desculpas pelos constantes atrasos... Mas de qualquer forma; me perdoem, OK? Ultimamente eu ando bem atarefada com a faculdade.

**2)**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, procurei caprichar mas confesso que ainda não foi betado.

**3)** Obrigada pelas reviews: **Kitty Pride Malfoy**, **Tati C. Hopkins**, **JodiVIse** e **Taah Almeida**

**4)** Espero que, comoe ste, gostem do próximo XD

**REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM E EU AGRADEÇO POR ELAS!**


	14. Sempre se obstinar

Maus Costumes:

Capítulo 14.

**Sempre se obstinar**

Cutler adormeceu. Penélope ainda chorava no lado oposto da cama, aliviada por não ter sido _usada_ naquela noite, mas ainda assim completamente desgraçada. Descobrira, enfim, que a sua vida não havia valido e nem valia nada. Seu rosto ainda ardia, mas era a sua alma que jazia ferida há muito tempo.

Silenciosamente, Penélope se pôs de pé calçando os chinelos ao pé da cama, vencendo qualquer anseio de ser descoberta fora do quarto a uma hora daquelas... Agasalhou-se, e saiu porta a fora, rumo asala de estar. Rompeu à escuridão descendo as escadas e atravessou todo o salão de visitas da mansão Beckett.

Girou a maçaneta e já estava fora, sentindo a brisa noturna contra o seu rosto, arrastando a camisola de seda pela terra batida do jardim. — A barra da saia vai estar podre pela manhã! — pensou. — Mas valerá o esforço.

Quando Penélope saiu do quarto, arriscou-se em acordar seu odiado marido em meio à madrugada. E, quando partiu portões a fora, arriscou a sua própria integridade. — Que tipo de loucura ele fará se me descobrir pelas ruas de Port Royal à uma hora dessas? — se perguntou. — Argh! Tanto faz... Já perdi meu orgulho há tanto tempo quem nem me lembro se um dia o tive.

- -

— Ela não está no quarto, sala, cozinha, varanda ou jardim! — Beckett bradava. O homem havia acordado em meio a um pesadelo, sedento por um _herdeiro_, mas não encontrara ninguém esquentando o lado esquerdo da cama.

Locksmith, o mordomo, ouviu um estalo à porta e levantou-se às pressas a fim de flagrar o tal larápio que ele pensava ousar adentrar na propriedade dos Beckett, mas ao invés disso, avistou sua patroa, sumir noite a dentro.

— Mas o que sugere que eu faça, Sr. Beckett? — o outro perguntou, desejando estar naquele momento em sua própria cama.

— Meu caro, já viu uma mulher casada sair na calada da noite às escondidas pelo simples prazer de sair?— o seu senhor disse — Siga o seu rastro e me traga provas suficientes para trucidá-la.

_Trucidá-la? _— Que diabos de adorável marido era aquele? — Torradas e chá ao café da manhã e bolachas não rosto antes de dormir? — Cutler Beckett não era só um mau patrão. Era um péssimo marido.

... Mas as ordens do seu senhor eram ordens irrefutáveis, e Joseph Locksmith precisava daquele emprego tanto quanto Cutler precisava da sua esposa cativa.

- -

Penélope Lane estava morta.

_Morreu há alguns anos atrás, com apenas vinte... Sem uma mãe para colocar um pouco de juízo aos seus devaneios radicais, dando lugar à Penélope Rocher; A esposa de um almirante francês de meia idade, muito apto a ajudar seus amigos falidos, os Lanes. _

A andarilha vagava pelos arredores de sua casa, pelas ruas da localidade, pela escuridão da orla. Quando deu por si, os chinelos já estavam sujos de areia, e seus pés já encharcados pela água salgada da praia.

Penélope Rocher estava morta.

_No exato dia em que partiu de Liverpool, Inglaterra, a bordo de um velho navio. Viúva e considerando-se responsável por qualquer desgraça de viesse a atacar o pouco que restou da sua família, morreu._

Como tinha ido para naquelas bandas da cidade? Ao longe ouvia acordeons chorarem num ritmo bastante conhecido... Luzes vermelhas acesas nas poucas casas próximas ao porto e gargalhadas provindas de uma alegria bem alheia aos sentimentos que lhe afloravam ao peito.... Seria um pedaço de Tortuga em plena Port Royal?

— Como vim parar aqui? — Ela se perguntou. Quando esqueceu das bobagens que lhe invadiam a mente, não estava mais na praia. Sob os seus pés jazia agora a madeira úmida do píer, e sobre os seus lábios, o vento salgado da noite.

Num ato impensado, mirou os navios ancorados próximos dali e sentou-se à beirada jogando os chinelos a muitos metros abaixo de si. Observou meticulosamente ambos afundarem em meio à escuridão em que a água havia se voltado e respirou fundo.

Penélope Beckett tinha que morrer.

_Esta dama era dramática, e precisava de uma morte triunfal. Num movimento, a jovem tresloucada se pôs de pé. Sacudiu as vestes sujas e deu as costas para as águas profundas que lhe esperavam. Inflou o peito de ar e orgulho, estendeu os braços sentindo o vento passar-se entre eles, fechou os olhos imaginando tudo de ruim que já havia feito naquela vida.... Impulsionou-se para trás, se entregando ao triste destino que havia traçado;_

— Adeus — disse a si mesma.

— Lady Penélope Lane de Liverpool,o que pensa que está fazendo?!

Uma mão firme lhe agarrou um dos braços, puxando-a bruscamente para frente.

_- -_

Um chinelo flutuava na água. O velho mordomo sobressaltou-se quando reconheceu de pronto a quem que aquele calçado pertencia — A sra. Beckett! — pensou consigo, correndo os olhos ao redor, procurando por algum sinal de sua patroa.

— Me largue! — uma voz aguda gritou à muitos metros dali. A atenção do empregado voltou-se àquela cena confusa no píer. Uma jovem mulher tentava se soltar dos braços de um outro alguém bastante convencido em tomá-la para si. — Capitão Jack Sparrow! — ela tornou a gritar — Será que vai sempre interceptar o meu destino?

— Do que está falando, Penny?! — aquele que mais parecia um pirata se exaltou — Pretendia se jogar dessa porcaria de plataforma?

— Se sim, o que você tem a ver com isso?! — bradou — Não é meu pai, marido ou amante! Não é nada meu! E pra falar a verdade, Jack Sparrow, nem a minha costureira você é. —

_Costureira? _— o Locksmith divagou à espreita... — _Costureira? Amante...? Cap. Jack Sparrow?... De que diabos esta mulher está falando?_

Jack tomou fôlego tentando lhe falar:

— Penny, eu só quero que saiba que - -

— Desde o dia em que me deixou em terra, há dois anos atrás, não me deixa em paz! — suas palavras lhe atropelaram — Está sempre em meus sonhos, meus pensamentos e minhas atitudes... Me deixe em paz! Não preciso de você!

_Sparrow... Sparrow... Eu conheço esse nome _— o velho pensou — _Será o tal pirata de que tanto se falava no centro?_

— Se não puder me fazer uma mortalha, srta. Jaakina Hani, suma da minha vida!

_Ó!_ — Locksmith estava boquiaberto. _— Jaakina Hani... Jack Sparow!.... Sra. Beckett, o que está fazendo de sua vida?!_ _— _lamentou

A vida não lhe valia mais nada. Chegara o momento de sua morte. Se Jack Sparrow gostaria de assisti-la naquela hora desgraçada, era problema dele. — Não adianta lutar contra esse chamado. — Ela tinha que ir... Ou pelo menos achava que tinha

— Afaste-se de mim!l — Penny bradou inclinando-se píer abaixo.

Suas palavras não ofendiam ao capitão do _Pérola Negra,_ ela poderia relutar por um dia inteiro e ele jamais acreditaria em suas palavras mal expelidas. Jack não sabia, mas somente uma grande decepção poderia, enfim, afasta-la dele. — Não vou deixá-la ir a canto algum. — pensou.

Num único movimento, Sparrow tornou a puxá-la para si. Penny ainda era observada à espreita pelo fiel mordomo dos Beckett, quando, lhe segurando os ombros, Jack aproximou-se de si colando seus lábios num beijo sofrido que, por fim, lhe amoleceu os nervos.

_- -_

Locksmith teria de voltar à mansão. Teria de atravessar os jardins, romper pelas portas do fundo e voltar-se ao seu senhor. — Eu a vi — o mordomo teria de dizer — Estava no píer na companhia de um pirata que fingia ser a Srta. Hani.

Seu emprego dependia daquilo. Não tinha nada contra a Sra. Beckett. — Ela é esnobe, mas me mostre uma única senhora nesta cidade que não seja!

E ao contar, seria interrogado até o limite. Cutler Beckett sabia ser cansativo e extrairia tudo que ele tinha para contar.

Teria de contar... — Eles são nobres. Eles que se entendam.

_- -_

— Fuja comigo. — ele disse, livrando-a do abraço — Vamos embora.

— Não posso. Tenho que voltar pra casa.

— Mas você ia se matar agora mesmo, mulher! — Jack bradou — Venha comigo, e deixe dessas conversas dramáticas!

— Você me seguiu até aqui? — ela perguntou

— Não eu não a segui. — seu salvador lhe falou — De longe, vi uma louca tentando se jogar e corri para ajudar... Imagine a minha surpresa quando me deparei com você, Penny!

— Hum. — ela divagou, mantendo-se firme — Obrigada, mas eu tenho deveres a cumprir.

— Tem?! — Sparrow repetiu, irritado — Não quero que você volte pra aquela casa!

— Eu sinto muito...

— Você não vai voltar pra lá, não vai se sujeitar a ele... Eu não vou deixar! — disse agarrando uma das mãos pequenas dela — Você não precisa disso, Penny... E nem eu agüento vê-la nessa situação. Venha comigo. Amanhã partirei, e se você não estiver ao meu lado, naquele navio, jamais serei o mesmo homem.

— Não seja sentimental, Jack Sparrow!

— Não seja tão fria e relutante... — ele retrucou, fazendo menção em lhe acariciar o rosto — Tentar não custa nada.

- -

"_Tentar não custa nada."_ — ela repetia mentalmente, repassando passo a passo, como contaria ao seu marido que iria embora, que nunca o havia amado e que ele não lhe metia mais medo. Enfim, ela iria embora — Talvez de volta à Liverpool... — pensou, mas mesmo não tendo nada a perder, era melhor não sonhar tão alto.

— Vou para onde Jack me levar. — pensou. — Ficarei a deriva, ou no rumo de algum tesouro... Perderei qualquer título antes me dado pela coroa, mas estarei livre ao seu lado. Ao lado de um homem que realmente se importa comigo...

Sem saber, Penélope seguiu o rastro do mordomo, evitando a porta da frente, seguindo pelos jardins e quintais de encontro às portas dos fundos que levavam a cozinha, e consequentemente à sala de estar. — Estou em casa! — pensou quando já se encontrava na cozinha. — Não, não, não... — se corrigiu — Estou deixando esta casa, e partindo para uma outra.

A Sra. Beckett já se via em seus aposentos, organizando o pouco do que levaria àquela escapada... — Quem falou em escapada? — Penny não iria fugir! Iria lhe falar pessoalmente. — Cutler, sua esposa defeituosa esta te deixando! — ensaiou. Porem, quando deixou os cômodos dos empregados para trás, adentrando na sala de estar, percebeu que havia alguém acordado à sua espera.

Havia luz naquele recinto, e ao canto, próximo à estante de livros, um vulto descansava à luz de velas, numa das poltronas. — Que não seja o Cutler— desejou.

... Mas, seus desejos não mais poderiam ser ouvidos. Era Cutler à sua espera e ele já sabia de tudo.

Tudo.

— Bom dia, minha esposa.

_Se eu ficar calada - - _— ela pensava —_ ...Talvez as coisas saiam bem amanhã pela manhã e ..._

— Está surda?! — ele bradou, se levantando. A cada passo que aquela figura baixinha dava ao seu encontro, mais clara ficava a situação em que ela havia se metido. Seu marido vestia suas habituais roupas aristocráticas, e, se não fosse três horas da manhã, ela até poderia dizer que Cutler estava pronto para sair a trabalho.

— Não é isso, eu - -

— Ou prefere "Bom dia, minha vergonhosa esposa"?! — a interrompeu

— Cutler... — ela hesitou em lhe dizer a verdade — Eu estava fora, mas posso explicar- -!

— Eu já sei de tudo. — _Como assim "tudo"? _— .... Por um reles empregado, mas pelo menos já estou à par da sua sem-vergonhice. Só me pergunto como pude ser tão estúpido por todos esse tempo. — disse — Você nunca me disse o porquê de seu atraso no desmebarque em Port Royal há dois anos atrás, minha querida. Mas agora não adianta, tudo ficou tão claro. Só acho que, envolver-se com pirataria me parece baixo demais, _Penny... _Baixo até pra você.

— Não me envolvi com pirataria — sua esposa escancarou

Beckett bufou de raiva diante de suas palavras

— Mas se envolveu com um pirata, sua perdida! — bradou — Sim, você está perdida, Lane! Você e toda a sua família. Se pensou que poderia me trair dessa forma, trair a minha confiança... Está muito enganada!

— Não vou te trair por muito mais tempo, meu esposo — falou com a voz abafada — Estou partindo.

— Partindo com um pirata? — ele supôs — Partindo com Jack Sparrow? Você ficou louca?! Se tentar fazer isso irei trucidá-la, Lane! — seguiu forçando um sorriso — Você é muito descarada... Fingiu não conhecê-lo naquele dia à praia, fingiu nem nunca ter ouvido falar em seu nome... E pelo caráter que tem, é bem capaz de armado toda essa palhaçada de propósito, pois presumo que já sabia de minha inimizade com aquele tipo de gente, não sabia?

— Não, Cutler.. — ela tentou lhe dizer — Apenas quando atraquei em Port Royal me dei conta do que havia feito e, acredite, não me arrependi.

— Não seja estúpida — Cutler disse aproximando-se da figura esbaforida de Penélope. Alguns passos bastaram para que, num gesto bastante digno do Capitão Jack Sparrow, ele colhesse uma mecha solta de seu cabelo castanho... E fingindo analisá-lo, disse; — Eu vou matá-lo.

— Você não pode fazer isso, Beckett!

— Agora que sei que o miserável ainda está na cidade... Te digo; posso não ter título algum de nobreza... E que se o tenho é porque me casei contigo, mas sou poderoso e vou caçá-lo até a morte...

— Seu miserável! — ela esbravejou empurrando o corpo dele para longe de si

— Shhh — ele murmurou calmamente — Levarei seus irmãos à ruína e irei denunciá-la às autoridades, sua adultera!

Eu vou fugir! — divagou Penélope — Se eu fugir você jamais poderá me alcançar e poderei ser feliz... Mesmo sabendo que meus irmãos estarão na ruína.... Fugirei! — seguiu, refazendo o caminho da cozinha — Pedir permissões sempre foram as piores coisas que já fiz em vida, então vou fugir e deixá-lo marcado para sempre. Marcado como muitos daqueles que você já ferrou a pele em brasa.

— Minha esposa - - — ele a chamou mantendo o mesmo tom de voz displicente — Já ouviu dizer que "O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente?" — seguiu — A não ser que me ferre em brasa, jamais me magoará... Porem, se eu caçá-la pelos sete mares, certamente irei achá-la... Então eu próprio irei marcá-la à mais do que ferro em brasa. Será o seu fim... Isso, mesmo; fuja. Dê mais um passo a caminho da cozinha e saberá o que é a verdadeira desgraça humana.

— Sempre vivi na desgraça! — ela falou, num tom desesperado.

— Não! Você sempre soube conviver com ela muito bem! — disse — Sempre fria e calculista... Mentirosa! Conseguiu me enganar, enganou a sua família, e também a um pirata infeliz. Ele não vai levá-la à Liverpool, ó Lady Lane! — deixou-se gritar — Sim, é pra lá que pensa que ele irá levá-la, não? Você só tem amor por uma coisa; pela maldita terra de que um dia saiu...

— Isso não é verdade — ela rebateu insegura do que dizia — Eu não sou um monstro. Você é que é!

— Sei... Sei! Até que você me prove o contrário será sempre essa criatura baixa e interesseira! — exclamou sarcástico — Isso, _Penny_! Prove que alguém pode ser mais do que uma escada para os seus ideais... _Prove, e deixarei o seu amiguinho fora-da-lei vivo!_

* * *

**N/A**

**1) Perdões **pela imensa demora, meninas. Estive por um bom tempo sem internet e depois disso nenhum tempo para parar e redigir este capítulo... Não sei o porque mas esta fic exige muito de mim *-* Mais do que as outras rsrs

**2) Obrigada pela reviews**, e pela enorme paciencia de vocês:** JodiVise**, **Tati C. Hopkins**, **Taah Almeida **e **Kitty Pride Malfoy**.

Escrevo por vocês e somente pra vocês, minhas leitoras queridas.

**[ATENÇÃO LEIAM O ITEM ABAIXO =D]  
**

**3) Quantidade de Capítulos: **Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas minha idéia principal era que a fic somente tivesse cinco capítulos, bem... Já estamos no 14º rsrsrs isso é muito bom! Mas sempre fui viciada em angst, então eis que me surgiu um probleminha... "Maus Costumes" era uma angst, e até um tempo atrás eu sustentei essa idéia pois ela se passa 10 anos antes da saga original, e todos nos já sabemos o que vem depois de tudo isso, certo? Will, Lizzie, Jack etc etc... Bem... O capítulo quinze já é o próximo e me dei conta de que eu simplesmente, **NÃO POSSO FAZER ISSO! **

Me transformei numa romantica incondicional, e não posso deixar a Penny sem o Jack... Então o próximo capítulo, o 15º, será o ÚLTIMO a se passar antes da saga. Apartir do 16º seguirei para um novo roteiro que se passará **depois** da trilogia... Sim, isto implicará nos personagens principais um pouco mais velhos, OCs a serem criados, novos lugares, etc etc...!

**4) **Espero que gostem da nova fase **(que virá apartir do 16º)**, assim como eu estou gostando de formulá-la.

**REVIEWS, AÍ EM BAIXO, HEIN?!**


	15. Se magoar

Maus Costumes:

Capítulo 15.

**Se magoar.**

Jack não dormiu, trancou-se no quarto de hospedaria, mas não dormiu. Havia varado a noite planejando a volta à Tortuga, pensando se o trio caberia confortavelmente no bote em meio ao mar aberto; Gibbs, ele e Penélope rumo à felicidade. Certo; Gibbs estaria fora dessa, mas a figura de seu amigo servia bem para ilustrar a cena...

Não passavam das seis, o movimento de fregueses já se fazia quarto a fora, quando a atenção do Capitão Sparrow foi atraída por alguém que lhe batia a porta. O teto já não era tão atraente e fingir que dormia estava fora de cogitação. Enfim, levantou-se e foi ter com quem tão insistentemente lhe chamava;

Girando a maçaneta, deparou-se com a figura de Penélope.

_A que lugar ela pretendia ir vestida daquele jeito?_

Toda em verde, com suas madeixas castanhas presas num coque sustentado por um charmoso chapéu. Penny rompeu ao quarto, sem se importar se Gibbs ainda dormia, e principiando uma penitencia pelo assoalho de madeira, arrastou a barra em cascata de seu vestido, até a janela a fim de certifica-se de que não havia sido seguida.

Estava incrivelmente bonita. Sparrow até diria que estava pronta para um formoso passeio ao ar livre, ou para um piquenique ao entardecer... Aliás, estava pronta para muitas ocasiões, mas não para embarcar rumo ao _Pérola Negra_.

— Está pronta? — ele perguntou contente em vê-la ali tão cedo

— Estou.

_... Para ir com ele talvez, mas não para fazer o que tanto havia ensaiado._

Estava estranha; incrivelmente bonita, como se fizesse de propósito, e incrivelmente fria como se a mínima mudança de clima pudesse vir a derretê-la.

— Está linda — Jack sorriu, indo a seu encontro.

— E isso é raro? — ela rebateu voltando-se à janela

— Eu não quis dizer isso, Penny .

Sim, ela sabia. — Está pronta pra ir? Onde estão suas coisas? Não vai levar nada?

Quantas perguntas.

— Não. — disse, fazendo Jack estreitar os olhos perante a confusão.

— Penélope, está tudo bem?

— Sim. Eu só vim aqui lhe desejar uma boa viagem, Capitão Sparrow. — _Do que ela estava falando?_ — Só espero que, da próxima vez que se deparar com uma dama da corte, esta seja mais doce e maleável.

— Do que está falando, mulher?! — ele bradou, por um instante despertando o homem que adormecia na cama ao lado — Você não vem conosco?

— Não, eu sinto muito.

Da água para vinho. Da água para o vinho Penélope havia mudado. — Aquele nanico está te ameaçando, Penélope? — perguntou, irado de raiva — ESTÁ?!

— Quem? — a jovem se fez de rogada — O meu marido, Cutler? Claro que não. Eu tenho vontade própria.

Casou-se duas vezes, com homens que nem sequer lhe atraiam, só para salvar a pele da sua família, mas ainda assim insistia em dizer que tinha vontade própria. É certo que, essa dádiva, ela não possuía, mas fingir-se plena de suas vontades e atitudes sempre foi sua especialidade.

— Está ficando louca, então?

— Sparrow... Sparrow — forçou um riso — Louca eu estava ontem, quando lhe prometi o impossível. Me diga, meu querido; eu tenho cara de pirata? — disse com o nariz nas alturas — Não. Eu não nasci pra viver a bordo de um navio velho e estúpido, cheirando à rum e a maresia... Sou uma dama britânica. E o meu marido me fez uma proposta irrecusável; vamos voltar à Inglaterra.

— Não minta! Não é do Pérola ou da minha tripulação que você tem nojo — Jack seguiu — É dele e, agora, vai se vender pra ele?... Penny, não adianta renegar a mim ou à qualquer outro que não seja o imbecil do seu marido; é evidente que você está mentido.

Por um momento, Penélope hesitou em face das palavras de Sparrow, mas, tornando à mirar friamente aquela imensidão negra dos olhos dele, prosseguiu:

— Olhe para mim, ó grande Capitão Jack Sparrow! — esbravejou, fazendo o outro estremecer — Que tipo de mulher acha que eu sou?

O pirata planejou responde-la;

— Penny, querida - -

— Sou Lady Penélope Beckett! — a mulher disparou — Foi a ele que eu escolhi. Quer saber a grande verdade? Eu estou grávida do Cutler!... E isso me fez ver o quanto que eu preciso, e quero, estar ao lado dele.

— Grávida? — _Céus! Quantas inverdades..._ — Mas isso é impossível - -

— POR QUÊ? — a voz aguda da Sra. Beckett ecoava entre as quatro paredes do quarto — Não sou tão defeituosa quanto achei que era. Hoje eu conheço a mim mesma, Sparrow, e sei que este filho é do Cutler.

— Você não pode está falando sério. Como sabe se esse filho é realmente dele?

— E como você sabe se esse filho NÃO é dele? — ela rebateu desviando o olhar — Vai assumir o filho de outro, Capitão? Ou pior, vai assumir o filho do seu pior inimigo?

— Penélope, não tente me provocar - -

O pirata pediu, mas ela pareceu não lhe ouvir;

— - - Ele não terá muita altura, você sabe, e com certeza será uma pessoa muito difícil... — suspirou — Mas, em compensação, ostentará um belo par de olhos azuis, e - -

_Ela queria continuar falando,_ planejou isso durante todo o trajeto até a hospedaria em meio à lágrimas e arrependimentos... Estava quase terminando e tinha certeza de ter chegado ao cume do seu objetivo, faze-lo odiá-la. Afinal, precisava disso, precisava fazer Jack Sparrow lhe odiar, deixando-a para trás, sedento por cair nos braços de Tortuga...

_Ela queria continuar falando_, e nem se deu conta de quando o Capitão _do Pérola_ atraiu seu rosto voltado à janela rumo a um sôfrego beijo. Por um instante, Penny sentiu-se desfalecer e por pouco não se entregou aos lábios macios que jaziam colados aos seus. Por pouco, por que ela sabia bem qual era o seu verdadeiro papel ali;

Com a mesma rapidez que havia se feito, o beijo se foi - dando lugar a um sonoro estalo marcado no rosto de Jack... E, como se fossem dois completos desconhecidos, dois opostos à procura de um mísero tesouro em alguma ilhota ao Sul do Caribe, Jack Sparrow e Lady Penélope se estranharam.

—Olhe...! — Jack murmurou, levando uma mão à face que queimava — Arh... Penélope!

— Na verdade, Sparrow... Acho que, mesmo se essa criança fosse sua, e eu tenho certeza de que não é, você não a assumiria. — disse — Piratas não são dados à responsabilidades, não é verdade? ... E às vezes acredito que também não amam e nem têm alma - -

— CALE-SE! — ele deixou-se gritar.

Ponto para Penélope.

— Não me mande calar a boca, seu pirata bêbado. — ela bradou por entre os dentes — Você sabia quem eu era, demorou muito tempo para vir reclamar a mim, então, aprenda a perder. Sou uma dama da corte e escolho o meu, responsável, rico e carinhoso marido... Eu sinto muito.

E ela realmente sentia, apesar de agora ter quase certeza de que ele jamais voltaria à Port Royal, jamais correria um perigo daqueles.. Ela sentia, e sentiu mais ainda, pois nem um adeus havia se feito.

Jack não lhe disse, e nem diria a ninguém, mas estava amando àquela figura mesquinha e, consequentemente, estava louco de ciúmes.

Quis matá-la naquele instante. — Não, ele não quis matar o Cutler — Ele quis matar a ela.

O amor dói, pensou. — Jamais me deixarei amar novamente.

- -

Chorou, chorou, durante todo o trajeto de volta à mansão Beckett.

—..._Outro crime insensato_ — ela remoia todo o ocorrido, em meio às más lembranças que... — _Alguém sabe dizer para que vivemos?_ —... Ficariam cravadas na mente da única pessoa que algum dia chegou importar-se consigo... — _O que quer que aconteça, sempre deixei tudo ao acaso _— Em meio aquele pesadelo, ela sorriu.

A cada passo traçado, desde que deixara a carruagem, ao encontro daquilo que um dia chamou de casa, ela sorria — _Outro coração partido _— Não! A mansão Beckett, definitivamente, não era a sua casa — _Dentro, o MEU coração está partido_ — Ali jamais seria o seu lar! — _Minha maquiagem pode estar borrada, mas o meu sorriso é o mesmo._

Saberia, alguém, dizê-la para quê se vive? — Para amar, talvez.

— Demorou muito a chegar, Penélope... — o pequeno cínico lhe disse — Já estava a ponto de chamar a guarda e dizer-lhes que um pirata havia seqüestrado a minha senhora.

— Fiz o que tinha que ser feito, Cutler — ela disse, voltando-se às escadas — Levei o tempo que foi preciso.

— Por que esse sorriso bobo nos lábios? — Beckett quis saber, levantando-se ao seu encontro.

— Talvez eu já tenha me cansado de crispá-los. Permite-me sorrir?

— Toda felicidade deve ser expressada...

— E quanto à nossa viagem? — ela rompeu com as palavras dele ao pé da escada — Inglaterra, Londres e em seguida Liverpool.

— Calma, calma... _Penny_!

_Maldito seja esse apelido!_ — Preciso ter certeza de que o Rei irá me receber, tenho muito a lhe falar... — Penélope não o ouvia, conhecia aquela ladainha... Acabaria mofando naquele fim-de mundo, pois, o Rei jamais os atenderia... Mas, pelo menos Jack estaria seguro. Longe de si, mas seguro.

Acabando por dar as costas ao seu marido, a Sra. Beckett seguiu a caminho do primeiro andar... Aprendeu a ignorá-lo, e sabia que, contanto que estivesse em seu leito ao cair da noite, tudo seguiria mediocremente bem.

— Tenho muito a falar sobre esse Governador Swann... — a voz de Cutler insistia— ... e sobre essa infestação de piratas que anda rondando Port Royal.

Cínico! — Cutler Beckett não era um homem de palavra

— Do que está falando?! — num único movimento, sua esposa voltou-se a ele com a expressão mais carregada que possuía — Deixe-os em paz!

— Fale baixo, Penélolepe! — ele gritou

—Não seja tão ruim - - — ela seguiu, tentnado se segurar Nos corrimão em madeira... — Você me prometeu!

Beckett fez menção para que ela baixasse o tom com que lhe dirigia a palavra, mas ao tentar rebater à censura de seu marido, Penélope sentiu seus pés falharem e o chão tornar-se líquido aos seus olhos. Em seguida, sua vista escureceu.

Cutler parou de tentar fazê-la se calar... Ela havia se calado sozinha.

- -

Haviam conseguido um bote resistente para levá-los à Tortuga, o tempo estava bom, as acomodações seriam confortáveis, o mar estava calmo e ambos já podiam se imaginar atracando nas águas turvas de Tortuga.

— Anna, nunca encontrei uma menina tão útil como você! — era o melhor elogio que Gibbs conhecia. — Ser útil é muito bom quando se está num navio, acredite!

— Ahn... Obrigada, senhor... — ela sorriu — E quanto a mim, nunca conheci dois piratas tão confiáveis!

— Confiáveis? — o homem corpulento repetiu

— Sim. Ser confiável é bem raro em Port Royal, acredite. — falou, tornando a sorrir. Ambos sorriram, menos Jack.

O capitão do _Pérola_ parecia um pouco distante, não era por menos; fora rejeitado pela única mulher que o seu coração pensou em aceitar, e, por sorte, ela própria lhe abriu os olhos... De qualquer forma, ele lhe agradecia por ter sido – mesmo que tardia – bastante honesta quanto aos seus sentimentos. — Se alguém o havia enganado, tinha sido ele mesmo.

... Porem, qualquer mudança de humor em Jack Sparrow poderia se tornar um problema maior, Joshamee Gibbs sabia disso.

— Pare de olhar pra trás, Mestre Gibbs! — o mais jovem disse, saltando para dentro do barco

— Mas, Jack, era você quem não tirava os olhos das carruagens paradas próximas ao píer.

— Cale-se! — bradou antes de voltar-se a jovem de cabelos claros há poucos metros de si — Obrigado por tudo, Anna... Espero um dia poder retribuir os imensos favores que me fez. Por hoje é adeus, doçura!

Aquela forma de tratamento ainda fazia as bochechas da menina corarem. Ela sabia que o seu mais novo amigo estava passando por momentos difíceis, mas Sparrow parecia nunca perder a pose... Anna havia passado a lhe admirar profundamente...

Sem demais, o mar os esperava. — Deixo-a para trás, Penny... — pensou.

E a deixava por que, acima de tudo, o _Pérola_ os esperava... E o seu navio parecia ser a única coisa que realmente valia a pena correr atrás.

- -

Estava tudo bem, segundo o médico — Não há nada o que temer, Sr. Beckett. Sua esposa não se machucou com a queda... É preciso mais que três degraus para tirá-la dos eixos.

— Que bom. — Cutler disse.

Ele a precisava intacta. E, acima de tudo, saudável... As tentativas um dia iriam chegar ao fim, e até lá ele precisava daquele corpo em condições perfeitas... — Céus! Penélope parecia mais uma mercadoria!

— Da ultima vez em que estive aqui - - — o outro seguiu — Ela me parecia bastante corada e disposta... Me permite mantê-la em observação?

—Sim, mas... — Cutler estranhou — por que precisa mantê-la em observação?

— Fadiga e desmaios não são comuns em mulheres jovens. A não ser que...

— Que, o quê?!

— Ora, Sr. Beckett — o médico sorriu — Já pensou que a sua esposa pode estar grávida?

— Hã!? — Cutler estava boquiaberto — O que foi que você disse?

— Que essas indisposições são comuns numa gravidez... Principalmente para uma mulher que deve se entreter muito nas tarefas de casa, não?

— Gravidez? — _Que tipo de pessoa esconde uma gravidez?_...

O tipo de pessoa que é Penélope Lane. Quero dizer... Se é que ela sabia, e se é que ela estava realmente grávida.

_**continua:..**_

* * *

**N/A**

**1)** Obrigada pelas reviews; **JodiVise**, **Tati C. Hopkins** e **Tah Almeida **- Saudades da **Kitty Pride Malfoy**

**2) **Ok, meninas eu tenho que parar se estipular capítulos... (risos) Prometo que o próximo não demorará tanto a ser postado e que será o ultimo dessa "fase"... Eu sei que eu disse que _este _seria o ultimo dessa primeira parte, mas não queria carregar tanto assim um único capítulo... Então avancei mais um ^^

**3) Moulin Rouge: **Outro dia, eu comentei com a **Tati** algo sobre a semelhança de uma cena da "_Muito Bem Acompanhada"_ (da Tati C. Hopkins e da Nina Rickman) com outra de "Moulin Rouge"... Anyway... Esse meu capítulo ficou bem parecido com o filme... Foi de propósito, gente rsrsrs

**4) Modelos vitorianos:** (risos) Se quiserem ver o da Penélope, procurem no google "Victorian Gown in green and Black"... Será o primeiro resultado do ficheiro "WEB" (e não das imagens)

5) Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, me perdoem qualquer erro ou confusão, o capítulo ainda ta sendo betado o/

**!!Para reviews, favor clicar no balão abaixo, agradeço desde já!!**


	16. Sempre deixar marcas I

Maus Costumes:

Capítulo 16.

**Sempre deixar marcas I**

*Um bom tempo depois*

"_... pois é, meus irmãos, eu estou grávida. Não sei quando receberão esta carta, mas, na data que lhes envio, estou com quatro meses. E, apesar dessa dádiva ter me ocorrido, não estou feliz. Não estou feliz, pois sei que, quando essa criança vier ao mundo, a minha vida desmoronará._

_Sei que, aí em Liverpool, vocês estão bem. Sei que não são mais auxiliados pelo meu esposo e que Patrick fez um bom casamento, mas Beckett não é tão bom quanto pensam... Ele me torturou, desde o dia em que nos unimos, até hoje, com a idéia de que, por vocês, muito era feito, e que eu deveria ser mais solícita com ele... Eu deveria ser grata._

_E eu fui grata, aceitando todas as condições que ele me impunha... Mas Cutler me enganou, e acreditem, por um momento, me fez crer que vocês estavam ao seu lado; contra mim. Vocês jamais fariam isso, não é verdade? Eu sei que não._

_Calvin e Patrick, eu os amo mais do que tudo e acreditem; não houve um dia sequer em que eu não tenha pensando em vocês. E, agora, tudo que eu lhes peço é ajuda. Não falo de ajuda financeira, apesar de não possuir mais do que algumas jóias e vestidos caros... Eu falo de apoio;_

_Preciso que falem com ele, preciso que me ajudem a voltar pra casa. Eu preciso de vocês. Nesse momento tão difícil, eu preciso dos meus irmãos. Por favor, me ajudem._

_Saudades, __Penny L. Beckett."_

Sentado à escrivaninha de seu escritório, um elegante homem, ostentando cabelos lisos e escuros presos num rabo de cavalo, dobrou a carta que tinha em mãos com a mesma frieza que a leu. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e, pensativo, recostou-se à cadeira.

— Penny, Penny... — divagou antes de ser interrompido pela figura do seu irmão caçula à porta.

— Patrick? — o rapaz franzino de cabelos claros lhe chamou a atenção — Posso entrar?

— Cla- Claro! — o outro gaguejou, tratando de guardar o envelope com a carta contida em uma das gavetas. — Está bem?

— Sim, sim... — o mais jovem divagou — Alguma notícia da Penny?

Patrick sorriu

— Não, nenhuma. — mentiu — Parece que a nossa irmã está muito bem sem nós, não acha?

— Você também, Patrick. — o castanho rebateu — Parece estar muito bem sem ela.

— Jamais repita isso, Calvin! — o homem sentado exclamou. — Tudo que eu não queria era vê-la se casar novamente só para salvar a nossa família da ruína... Queria trazê-la de volta, mas depois de dois casamentos...

Sua imagem já estava manchada. Suja, pra dizer a verdade. Com trinta anos de idade, dois casamentos nas costas, um falecido marido na bagagem... — Trazê-la de volta para Liverpool só traria mais problemas! — E, depois, se não fosse por aquela maldita carta que acabara de chegar, ninguém poderia dizer que Penélope - agora Beckett – não estava adorando a vida de casada.

xxxxx

O Sol torrente lhe rachava a pele já bronzeada, o gosto salobro na boca lhe dava a impressão de que, a qualquer momento, morreria de sede. Não adiantava fechar os olhos, não adiantava se revirar naquela embarcação apertada, nem gritar por socorro. — Gibbs não lhe ouviria. — Aliás, há quanto tempo não ouvia a voz do seu fiel imediato? Há exatos 7 meses? Oito talvez...

— Temos um novo capitão, Sparrow! — sua tripulação lhe disse antes de deixá-lo naquela ilha esquecida por Deus com apenas uma bala engatilhada. — Se mate ou deixe-se morrer de fome!

Piratas estúpidos! Se soubessem que aquela ilha pertencia à rota dos contrabandistas de rum, não o teriam jogado por lá. Jack negociou sua partida com os mercadores e foi levado, são e salvo, à terra... E, agora (como o estúpido pirata que era) estava novamente à deriva em busca do seu amado Pérola Negra.

— Maldito seja Hector Barbossa! — ele resmungou mergulhado na água que se fazia ao fundo do bote. — Maldita seja toda a Espanha e todos aqueles reinos infelizes que...

— Cale-se! — uma voz feminina o censurou.

Estava perdido no oceano, num barco à deriva, praguejando contra tudo e todos e, como se não bastasse, o sol lhe torrava o juízo... — Estou tendo alucinações, é isso? — Sim, pois a figura que agora jazia sentada à beira daquela embarcação era ninguém menos do que..:

— Penny?

— Pra você é Lady Penélope Beckett! — ela bradou sem sair do lugar, displicente à loucura que tomava o outro — Você é uma vergonha. Já esteve na Espanha alguma vez?

— Penny... Hã... Não! — ele respondeu se pondo sentado na outra extremidade. — Nunca estive, mas... Dizem que é muito bonita... Quer dizer; o Hector diz que é o melhor lugar do mundo.

Penny sorriu;

— Hm... E ele conhece _todo_ o mundo?

— Acho que sim. — disse — Ele sabe o que diz, querida. O bastardo já esteve lá muitas vezes e...

— Você é um estúpido, capitão Jack Sparrow! — a figura da Sra. Beckett voltou a lhe gritar — Quando eu o conheci; perdeu um tesouro e, agora, perdeu o próprio navio!

— Não podemos esquecer que - - — ele seguiu impondo distância —... Também perdi "vossa senhoria".

— Ah! Deixe-me em paz, Sparrow!

— Você veio até aqui atrás de mim e ainda me pede para deixá-la em paz? — foi a vez dele se deixar gritar — Você é louca, mulher!

— Louco é você...— a mulher o interrompeu — Veja bem; prometeu a si mesmo que não iria mais pensar em mim e agora está até alucinando comigo... O que há, Sparrow?

— O que há? — Jack repetiu — Você me marcou, sua mercenária! Marcou a mim, ao Beckett, e a todos aqueles que cruzaram o seu caminho, Penélope Lane!

— Alto lá! Olhe como fala comigo! Acha que eu também não fui marcada?

Diante de sua pergunta, Jack disparou; — NÃO!

A mulher empertigada a sua frente inflou o peito, o mirando com fúria;

— Pois saiba, grande Capitão-sem-navio-Jack Sparrow, que, dentre nós três, eu fui a mais marcada. — e seguiu — Vocês me marcaram, Jack! Me marcaram e nem fazem idéia do quanto!

Ela estava falando do suposto filho do Beckett?

Como Penélope ousava lhe falar do filho do outro? — o pirata pensou — Se acalme, Sparrow! — disse a si mesmo, afinal não podia esquecer de que tudo aquilo não passava de suas alucinações, e que, (para a sua sorte, ou não) logo, estaria novamente sozinho em meio àquele oceano inóspito.

— Como ele se chamará?

— Charles — ela lhe disse, mirando o horizonte — Charles Cutler Beckett.

— Argh! — Jack resmungou — Você não tem coração?

—... E, quando voltarmos pra lá - - — Penny seguiu sem lhe dar ouvidos — - - Será o garoto mais feliz da Inglaterra!

— "Um metro e meio com o nariz nas alturas", isso quer dizer "feliz"?

— Bem... — ela divagou — Talvez não na Espanha, seu estúpido!

Espanha- - ? — Mas que diabos tinha Espanha a ver com as calças?

Espanha!

Espanhóis,, Hector Barbossa...

—... O Pérola!

Como pudera ser tão burro ao ponto de, por alguns segundos, esquecer do Pérola Negra? Por um instante, Jack se amaldiçoou, e sacudindo a cabeça, se pôs desperto daquele delírio inoportuno.

xxxxx

— Lu- - Lucy! — os gritos partiam do quarto da senhora Beckett.

Já estava a algumas horas prostrada naquela cama, entregue aos serviços dos empregados que antes tanto costumava recusar.

Como sempre, seu marido não estava em casa. — Sempre no Forte, esperando qualquer embarcação ilegal apontar no horizonte. — Maldita seja a Companhia das Índias Ocidentais! — Ela pensou em voz alta.

— Sra. Beckett se acalme! — a mais jovem, visivelmente mais nervosa que si, lhe dizia aparando o suor que escorria de sua testa — Vai dar tudo certo.

— TUDO CERTO? — Penny repetiu — Minha filha, você já deu a luz alguma vez?

Não.

A jovem empregada não fazia idéia do quanto que, ao ver da Sra Beckett, aquilo era doloroso. Não fazia idéia, mas sua patroa fez questão de repetir, quinhentas vezes, o quanto que uma esquadra de navios a nada se comparava com a dor que sentia.

— C- - CUTLER!

— Sra. Beckett, por favor! — a moça se desesperava — Pare de gritar, está assustando os empregados. O Sr. Beckett já vai chegar. Agora, por favor, se acalme.

Mas Penny não ouvia as suplicas da moça atordoada. Sentia-se lacerada a cada contração, não tinha uma figura firme ao seu lado, e nem o homem que amava lhe segurando a mão numa hora daquelas. — Marido imprestável! — deixou-se gritar — Quero que ele morra com uma bola de canhão atravessada na garganta!

— Senhora, eu tenho que ir. Meu irmão chega hoje ao porto e -

— Eu vou morrer, Lucy! — ela disse à uma oitava a menos, quando a jovem ensaiou se afastar.

— Não diga isso, senhora. — a outra se voltou à cama. — Vou chamar alguém que poderá ajudá-la... Um médico, um - -

— Não há tempo, sua imprestável! — A voz de Penny, apesar de aguda, saíra rouca — Essa criança não pode morrer — e desatou a chorar — Você vai ter que servir pra alguma coisa- - ! Estou me sentindo o pior dos animais aqui e você é quem fica nervosa?

Chegara a hora. Penny só não sabia que viria tão cedo.

Há poucos meses mandara às escondidas uma carta à Inglaterra, mas conforme seu ventre crescia a esperança por uma resposta _deles_ se esvaia... — Haviam esquecido dela — haviam esquecido da única irmã que tinham.

A única irmã que, naquele exato momento, estava jogada numa cama chamada inferno, sendo ajudada por uma empregada no mínimo inexperiente, dando a luz a um filho que ela nem sequer sabia se iria amar.

Lucy, a empregada, apesar de inexperiente, se esforçou o quanto pôde:

Água quente

Toalhas limpas e

Boa vontade.

Pronto, A Srta Harrison tinha tudo para fazer um parto bem sucedido. Não precisava de mais nada. A natureza se encarregaria do trabalho pesado, afinal esta já fazia aquilo há tanto tempo. E o fez.

A noite já adentrava quando, dos jardins, se ouviu um choro cortar a calmaria de Port Royal.

Não. Não fora o herdeiro Beckett que alarmara a figura de Cutler, displicente saltando da carruagem rumo a mais um jantar, após um corriqueiro dia de trabalho no Forte.

Fora um urrar de Penélope. — Um último esforço se fez e a pequena criatura que ela carregava, tão dolorosamente, no ventre veio ao mundo.

xxxxx

Primeiro ele relutou, não acreditando no que aquele grito poderia significar.

Depois rompeu com qualquer curiosidade e, às pressas, adentrou na sala de estar partindo escadas à cima a fim de tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Alguns empregados jaziam, como numa vigília, plantados à porta do quarto. —Voltem ao trabalho — ele lhes disse tentando manter-se frio como sempre fora. Porem quando notou a figura apática de sua esposa à cama, coberta de suor, mas, mesmo assim, com a expressão mais radiante que possuía, aninhando em seus braços aquele...

— É um menino, senhor! — alguém, que ele não sabia ao certo quem, lhe falou.

Penélope não o encarara nem por um segundo, estava absorta na figura que tentava amamentar em seu colo. — Penélope — ele voltou-se a ela — Está exausta, deixe que eu - -

— Ele é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. — sua esposa deixou-se dizer.

— Deixe-me ver.

— Não! — ela bradou, tomando a criança para si.

Uma atitude em vão. — Por que escondê-lo? — Em face de sua desconfiança, e da loucura que se apossava de Penélope, Beckett se aproximou para melhor reparar em seu filho.

Seu filho.

As orbes castanhas da ex- Srta Lane estavam perdidas nas da criança. Estas eram escuras. Escuras como nenhum outro Beckett antes tivera.

Com uma calma que nunca lhe pertenceu, Cutler divagou em silêncio por um instante — Recém-nascidos! A aparência deles nunca é definitiva e - - — Quando deu por si, estava rodeado de empregados curiosos, mirando sua esposa estática à cama...

Um calor lhe subiu as têmporas.

Os cabelos do pequeno "Cutler" eram um tanto espessos e escuros. — Nada de mais — Mas aquele não era o seu filho. — De alguma forma.

Cutler sabia; Jamais seria capaz de conceber uma criança daquelas. Aliás, jamais seria capaz de conceber qualquer coisa pura.

Como pudera passar tanto tempo se enganando, enganando à Penélope, à corte, aos seus subordinados e superiores?

Cutler era, não literalmente, pequeno demais, mesquinho demais, e ruim demais, pra uma dádiva daquelas.

Voltando a tomar o pequeno para sim, os olhos de Penélope encheram-se de lágrimas. Agora, tudo ficara claro como cristal.

xxxxx

No primeiro andar, Penélope dormia o sono dos justos. E, aos pés da cama, encontrava-se um berço onde o seu filho lhe imitava.

Às portas trancadas, no escritório, Cutler Beckett se afundava em pensamentos.

_O filho não era seu. A esposa nunca fora sua..._

Interrompendo as divagações daquele pequeno arrogante, algumas batidas se fizeram a porta, despertando-o daquele estado. Ainda um tanto aéreo, Cutler fez menção para que, quem quer que fosse, adentrasse logo.

— Mandou-me chamar, senhor?

— Mercer. — Beckett sibilou o nome do outro.

Sua carta na manga, seu informante; capanga, braço direito. — Aquele em que se podia confiar.

O único talvez. Um homem de meia idade, com o olhar enviesado e expressões mal-encaradas sempre prontas para brotar em seu rosto carrancudo.

Quando uma necessidade se fazia, quando o medo ou a vergonha lhe abatia só havia uma pessoa em Port Royal que podia lhe socorrer. O homem era uma flecha certeira, e seus olhos não refletiam outra coisa senão lealdade.

Mercer não era um matador de aluguel, por que não era pago pelo que fazia.

Mercer era o que Beckett gostaria de ser, caso não fosse ele mesmo. Um homem de sangue-frio que, mesmo aparentemente preso às leis, fazia as suas próprias.

E, astuto como era...

— Tem certeza do que está me pedindo, Sr. Beckett? — inquiriu — Já pensou no que pode acontecer se alguém der falta da Sra. Beckett?

Os olhos azulados do outro se voltaram à lareira que ardia. Em face do seu silêncio, o mais velho continuou — Já pensou o que pode acontecer se esta história chegar aos ouvidos do Governador?

— Apenas faça! Não quero carregar esse martírio pro resto da minha vida. Prefiro ser viúvo a traído — Cutler disse sem mirá-lo — Caso o pior aconteça; sempre teremos a Inglat- -

O mais jovem pretendia continuar falando, mas um ruído de prataria caindo ao chão lhe cortou os pensamentos. — Empregados emprestáveis. — murmurou mexendo-se à poltrona.

— Será que alguém- -? — Mercer tentou alertá-lo para uma possível orelha atrás da porta

— Não, não...

— Se o senhor diz. — o outro divagou, seguro — E quando pretende- -?

— O mais rápido possível. — respondeu — Espero que de amanhã ela não passe.

A alguns metros dali, atrás da imensa porta de mogno do escritório, em meio ao corredor escuro do térreo, Lucy recolheu a bandeja que deixara cair ao chão catando os cacos da louça ao carpete, mas as palavras de seu patrão ainda lhe sobrevoavam a mente — _Estavam planejando matá-la?_ — se perguntou — Estavam planejando matar a Sra. Beckett?

Estava cansada, tanto quanto qualquer outro empregado daquela casa. Tivera um dia de cão, ajudara uma linda criança a vir ao mundo e ainda assim tirava a mesa do jantar.

Escutava quaisquer comentários e sempre ficava calada. Era a melhor dali, e disso tinha certeza. Era jovem, fiel e ordeira, prezava pelo seu emprego, mas uma coisa daquelas não poderia se fazer.

Como, depois do que ouvira, poderia ela dormir em paz?

Não poderia.

— Não posso deixar isso acontecer! — divagou antes de largar a bandeja ao chão, correndo em direção às escadas.

Girou a maçaneta com cuidado para não despertar o rebento que ali dormia, e voltou-se à sua patroa que despertara — Sra Beckett. — Ela disse.

— Lucy... — a voz sonolenta da outra respondeu ao chamado — O que - - O que há?

— Confie em mim, senhora. — a jovem murmurou, abrindo o guarda roupas.

— O que está fazendo? — Penny repetiu afundada nos próprios lençóis.

_Confie em mim._

xxxxx

A empregada aninhava o pequeno adormecido nos braços enquanto atravessava os jardins rumo ao portão de entrada, carregando uma sacola às costas. Atrás de si, estava sua atordoada patroa que, em passos lentos, tentava manter-se de pé.

— Lucy, há algum ataque ao Forte? — perguntou — Lucy, onde está o Cutler?

— Silêncio, senhora! — a moça pediu. — Ninguém pode saber que não está em seu leito, me ouviu? Fale baixo, por favor!

— O que está acontecendo? — a outra repetiu, parando ao portão — Me diga, aí então não mais farei perguntas.

— Certo, senhora. — a empregada falou — Estou tentando salvá-la. O seu esposo e... Aquele homem horrendo que anda com ele - -

— O Sr. Mercer

— Sim! — disparou — Eles querem matá-la! Eu sei que não devia, mas ouvi uma conversa dos dois.

Céus! Para onde ela iria há uma hora daquelas? Guiada por uma serviçal, na calada da noite, com uma criança recém-nascida nos braços. Seu corpo estava dolorido, há poucas horas havia dado a luz àquela criança. Não tinha forças, iria morrer — Mas nada pode acontecer ao meu pequeno- -

_Ao meu pequeno Sparrow._

xxxxx

Há algum tempo depois, lá estavam elas ao centro da cidade. Penélope já estivera ali num dia de pouco movimento, e já estivera ali em outra quente madrugada, mas nunca numa fuga interminável. — Pra onde estamos indo?

— À hospedaria de minha tia

Penny sabia onde era.

Sabia bem onde era. Afinal, os únicos bons momentos que passara em Port Royal haviam se sucedido ali, ao lado do Capitão do Pérola.

Logo, foram recebidas à porta daquele estabelecimento pela sonolenta Anna, prima de Lucy e já conhecida de Penélope, afinal a moça de cabelos cor de palha sempre acompanhara, tal qual um fiel escudeiro, a estilista Jaakina Hani (também conhecida como Jack Sparrow)

— Teddy está acordado? — sua empregada perguntou à própria prima, mencionando uma das cadeiras a fim de que a Sra Beckett de sentasse. — Precisamos da ajuda dele e - -

— Eu. — Penny falou abraçada ao filho — Eu preciso da ajuda dele. Preciso fugir o quanto antes de Port Royal.

— Teddy está dormindo. — rebateu, fria — Chegou muito cansado da viagem e deitou-se após o jantar.

— Chame-o, por favor, minha prima. — a empregada dos Beckett pediu.

— Olha, Lucy, eu não quero que a vovó acorde e descubra que temos uma dama fugida - -

— Anna- — A Sra. Beckett voltou-se a garota em pijamas. Havia uma humildade irreconhecível em eu tom de voz — Essa criança é do seu amigo Jack. — disparou para a surpresa das duas jovens — Eu preciso me salvar e salvá-la. Cutler, o meu esposo, quer me matar. Preciso sair de Port Royal o mais rápido possível.

Theodore Harrison era um homem jovem, trabalhava na estiva para a marinha mercante. Viajava mais do que pretendia, e seu trabalho era mais esgotante que se podia pensar. A cada seis meses estava em casa, mas isso não implicava no desgosto do rapaz pelo trabalho que exercia. Ele amava o que fazia.

Possuía nos verde dos seus olhos a mesma vivacidade que reinava nos de Anna, mas em seu semblante pairava a mesma serenidade da sua irmã. — Os Harrison eram pessoas esforçadas e simples. Subordinados e humildes. — Penélope nunca pensou que um dia fosse precisar da bondade de gente como aquela.

O jovem rapaz foi apresentado a Penélope naquela mesma noite e prometera que, na manhã seguinte, a colocaria no primeiro navio a zarpar.

Lucy voltara à casa dos Beckett a fim que nada saísse dos trilhos; não queria ser descoberta. Para todos os casos; vira apenas a Sra. Beckett correndo portão a fora com a criança nos braços. — Simples? — Nem tanto.

No dia seguinte, após passar todo a noite à poltrona de seu escritório, seu patrão lhe perguntou;

— E só me avisa agora? — quis saber — Responda, senhorita.

— Eu pensei que era uma assombração. — Lucy tentou mentir, com a voz trêmula — Estava cansada e, quando olhei pela janela achei que estava imaginando coisas.

Cutler não sorriu em face daquele devaneio, e seguiu falando por entre os dentes;

— Eu poderia mandar prendê-la por isso — _Não, ele não poderia. _

— A "coisa" que eu vi — a empregada tomara a palavra, colocando em prática o que sua senhora havia lhe dito — Ia na direção da praia, talvez para a casa do Governador.

— A casa do Governador Swan? — Cutler repetiu assombrado.

O que ela faria na casa do Governador, se perguntou. — Isso é tudo?

— Sim, senhor. — ela disse — Posso ir agora?

— Não. — seu patrão sorriu de banda — Me traga uma xícara fumegante de chá.

— Chá?— Lucy repetiu — Sim, senhor!

— Sim, chá. — ele tornou a dizer, pondo-se de pé — Na bandeja, Lucy. A mesma que derrubou ontem no corredor! Por que mente pra mim, menina?

— Senhor, eu - -

Ela continuaria tentando se explicar se ele não tivesse tomado a palavra, voltando-se ao interior da casa. — Sr. Locksmith! — chamou pelo mordomo que imediatamente o atendeu — Leve a Srta. Harrison ao Mercer. E diga-lhe que refleti seriamente quanto à qualidade dos serviçais que aqui tenho.

_**Continua:.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A**

1. Primeiramente, claro, peço desculpas pelo imenso intervalo nas atualizações. Não posso prometer que isso não irá se repetir, mas posso dizer, sinceramente que ao postá-lo já começarei a escrever o próximo e quem sabe venho a atualizá-la nesse fim-de-semana. Já que agora estou de férias.

2. Também queria agradecer aos comentários de **Tati Cullen**, **Taah Almeida, Jodivise, Daag X3 **e** Barbara Felix**!. E digo mais, entenderei perfeitamente se grande parte de vocês tiverem desistido dessa long. A culpa é, antes de mais nada, toda minha.

3. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, tentei caprichar no conteúdo, mas prezo para que não tenha ficado muito carregado. Se não gostaram, espero que um próximo caia melhor no gosto de vocês.

Bjs mil

**!REVIEWS AJUDAM!**


	17. Sempre deixar marcas II

Maus Costumes:

Capítulo 17.

**Sempre deixar marcas II**

O que o mordomo dos Beckett fazia tão cedo no centro? Batendo à porta da hospedaria dos Harrison, gritando pelo nome de Anna?

— Anna! — o Sr. Locksmith a chamava ao balcão.

Às pressas, a garota desceu as escadas deparando-se com a figura daquele velho homem angustiado — Sr. Locksmith — ela disse — Bom dia.

— Lucy. — ele balbuciou

— Ela não está, voltou ao trabalho ainda ontem tarde da noite.

— Eu sei- - — o velho ofegava — - - Aconteceu uma coisa- - Horrível.

Horrível?

Horrível só podia significar uma coisa: Estaria a vida de sua prima em jogo? — O que houve, homem? — ela inquiriu nervosamente, avançando na direção do mordomo — Onde está minha prima?

— O senhor Beckett disse que se sua esposa não voltar pra casa- - — ele seguiu — Anna vai sofrer as conseqüências seriamente... Ela está aqui não está? — perguntou — A Sra. Beckett está aqui, não está, Anna?

— A Lucy está bem? — a garota desconversou

— Na verdade nem sei onde a pequena está. — disse — Mas você sabe onde a Sra. Penélope Beckett está, não sabe?

Mas ela não lhe respondeu, respirou fundo, e antes que caísse em desespero, correu à mesma escada que acabara de descer, deixando o mordomo sozinho no térreo.

A jovem de cabelos claros desbravou o corredor enquanto uma ânsia por respostas lhe subia à garganta, e, rompendo à ultima porta, acabou por alarmar, sem pesar algum, a mãe que ali velava o sono de seu filho recém nascido. — Sra Beckett! — ela bradou.

— Já está na hora? — a outra perguntou — O navio já vai partir?

— Não. É a Lucy — Anna disse — O seu marido descobriu que ela a ajudou a fugir. A vida da minha prima corre perigo, senhora.

Todos ali corriam perigo.

Se Penny não pegasse àquele navio estaria em perigo.

Se Jack Sparrow não partisse de Port Royal há exatos oito meses atrás estaria em perigo

Se não sua mãe não tivesse morrido, sua família não teria estado em perigo e ela continuaria ser uma jovem Lady britânica. Viveria de festas, jóias e danças com os cavalheiros da corte.

Se não tivesse nascido, talvez não corresse tanto perigo.

— Eu não posso voltar. — Penny dizia agarrada à criança que chorava em seus braços. — Eu não posso!

— COMO NÃO PODE? — a garota repetia — A minha prima está correndo perigo, Sra. Beckett!

— Eu não vou voltar pra aquela casa! — a voz dela se misturava aos gritos do pequeno — Não vou voltar pra aquele homem horrível. Eu sinto muito!

— Sente muito? — Anna desdenhou

Ela sentia muito. Mas não voltaria a arriscar a vida de seu filho, não depois de saber que Cutler planejava matá-los. — Sente muito? Minha prima lhe salvou a vida, e a senhora sente muito? — os olhos castanhos da garota caíram em prantos — Ela vai ser morta por aquele bárbaro que a senhora chama de esposo.

— O governador poderá ajudá-la — a ex Srta. Lane disparou — Mas eu não posso fazer nada. Diga-lhe que é um pedido meu. Explique tudo.

— O governador? — a garota repetiu — A sra. por acaso sabe em que vida que o Governador de Port Royal dará ouvidos à uma simples pessoa como eu? — a inquirida não respondeu — NUNCA! Ele trucidará minha prima, toda a minha família se quiser e o Governador nunca ficará sabendo.

— Me desculpe- -

— Maldita a hora em que aquele Sparrow bateu em nossa hospedaria! — a outra disse por entre os dentes — Maldita a hora que acolhi aqueles dois mentirosos! Maldita a hora que Lucy se apiedou da senhora e desse pequeno pirata que tem nos braços!

— Não diga isso! — o rosto de Penélope estava lívido, branco como papel, apática como uma morta viva, não havia um pingo de sangue nas bochechas que outrora eram tão rosadas. — Existem pessoas muito boas que podem ajudá-la - - Eu só não posso mais me arriscar. Não posso mais arriscar a vida dele

_A vida daquele pequeno pirata._

E, por mais que aquela expressão lhe doía os tímpanos, era a mais pura verdade. Filho de um pirata, pirata era. Naquele momento, Penélope prometeu a si mesma que jamais contaria a verdade ao seu filho.

xxxxx

O velho estava mentido, era o que pensava o jovem estivador da marinha mercante. — Está mentindo, Anna! — ele disse à prima — Não vê que tudo o que quer é que a esposa do patrão volte pra casa? Não podemos deixar essa mulher voltar pra casa!

— Você não conhece essa gente, Ted. — ela seguiu aos prantos — É o pior tipo que existe. O mordomo, o capataz mal encarado, o marido... Todos!

— Ela está falando a verdade, rapaz- -

Penélope tentou-lhes dizer, mas fora interrompida pelas palavras da outra;

— Cale-se, senhora! — em toda a sua vida ninguém jamais a mandara se calar daquela forma... Porem, a sra. Beckett não podia colocar-se orgulhosa, afinal aqueles lhe estavam fazendo um favor e nem forças ela tinha para encarar aquela dura realidade.

Anna iria morrer. — Ted, se você não fizer alguma coisa...

— O que quer que eu faça? — o homem perdia a paciência — Quer que eu entregue essa mulher ao marido? Isso eu não farei, Anna! Prometi colocá-la naquele navio e é o que eu vou fazer.

— A sua irmã vai morrer. — Anna sabia ser ríspida — E tudo o que pensa em fazer é salvar essa desconhecida.

— Minha irmã não vai morrer, Anna. — ele seguiu — Você ainda é muito tola, prima. — disse — Vamos andando, senhora Beckett. O navio logo partirá.

Penélope juntou o pouco que havia trazido consigo na fuga e, guiada pelo braço firme de Theodore, apoiando-se no estivador, seguiu para o porto, esquivando-se dos olhares descontentes de Anna que lhe diziam em silencio — Você vai deixá-la morrer...

Um turbilhão de emoções explodia dentro de Penélope; a dor do recente parto, a tristeza pela partida, a insegurança da futura criação do pequeno bebê em seus braços e a dúvida em deixar aquela família para trás. A vergonha que sentia da covardia que lhe abateu — Sr. Harrison — ela voltou-se ao rapaz — Fale com o Governador caso Lucy não regresse hoje à tarde...

— Sra. Becket - -

— Por favor, não me chame assim... Só Penélope já está de bom tamanho. — disse sentindo os olhos arderem, entregando a criança à um marinheiro que a esperava no convés. — Procure o governador, por favor!

— Se for preciso... — ele concordou, ajudando-a a subir no convés — Claro que o farei.

Se olhasse, por mais um segundo, para a figura do jovem marinheiro se distanciando juntamente com a vista de Port Royal, certamente se afundaria naquelas águas turvas sem pensar duas vezes. Porem agarrou-se a única coisa que possuía de verdade; o pequeno bebê, aconchegando-o em seus braços.

— Meu querido... — ela dizia, mirando o pequeno rostinho adormecido, emoldurado por um raro cabelo escuro — A tristeza não há de nos atacar mais, a riqueza será a coisa mais rara em nossas vidas... E Nova Orleans não era a casa em que eu esperava que você crescesse, mas jamais nos deixaremos abater... Você foi fruto da única felicidade que tive em vida. Você nasceu pra ser feliz, Benjamin.

**FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE**

(siga pra a fic chamada "Bons Costumes")

* * *

**N/A**

**1.**

. A próxima parte se passará cerca de 13 anos depois, depois da saga de POTC, com uma Penny quarentona e um Jack cinqüentão. /va/

. Depois dessa ultima cena, sabe-se que o Beckett voltou para a Inglaterra, onde conseguiu o título de Lorde e tal.

. A Lucy morreu mesmo porquê o Mercer não brinca em serviço... Sinto muito por ela.

**2. **Gente do céu. Estou, enfim, de férias! E pela milionésima vez peço desculpa pela demora. Agora, decerto, que ela não se repetirá!

**3. **Como já foi dito, a Primeira parte da fic acaba aqui. Postarei a segunda parte em breve; irá chamar-se "Bons Costumes" e irá ambientar-se na do século XIII, em Nova Orleans, terra do Brad Pitt /va/

_***~Jodivise, Tati C Hopkins, Daag, Kitty Pride Malfoy e TaaAlmeida ~***_

**Muito obrigada por estarem comigo até aqui... Vocês foram muito mais do que pacientes comigo, espero não decepcioná-las mais do que já fiz =/**


End file.
